Rédemption
by LadySade
Summary: Envy, l'homonculus désire Edward Elric plus que tout. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls, et les destins se croisent. Quel choix leur apportera la rédemption ? Suppression de la table des matières et de l'intro ! Yaoi, Min. 16ans. En pause, voir profil.
1. Chapitre Un

.

Rédemption.

Au cœur des ténèbres

Prologue

Ce chapitre prend place pendant la destruction du laboratoire n°5 de la version du manga papier (ou de l'anime Brotherhood), lorsque Ed et Al sont séparés et que Ed, blessé, se fait assommer par Envy. Avant que celui-ci ne réapparaisse devant Al et les soldats Ross et Broch on ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu se passer entre temps. La plupart pense que c'est simplement parce qu'il n'arrive rien, mais vu le temps qu'ils prennent pour sortir, on pourrait facilement imaginer ce qui s'est passé...Voici donc ma vision de la chose.

Premier Chapitre.

Le jardin d'Éden au fond des ruines

« Lust, laisse-moi cinq minutes s'il te plaît. »

« Hors de question, les deux idiots qui leur servent d'escorte sont déjà là, nous devons détruire ce maudit endroit maintenant, tu joueras une autre fois avec ta minipoupée ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de, mais, tu ressembles à Gluttony quand tu fais celui qui ne comprends pas ce que je dis, sauf que toi tu fais juste comme si ! Maintenant, sors-le, Père aura besoin de lui plus tard. Et pas d'entourloupe, la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin serait qu'il disparaisse et que tout ce beau monde se mette à nous courir après. Est-ce clair ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et jetant le nabot sur son épaule, gagna la porte en grinçant des dents et pensant que cette garce méritait amplement son nom, même si elle était froide comme la glace ces derniers temps. Pauvre Gluttony, il ne devait pas prendre son pied souvent avec cette salope!

« Envy, pense moins fort. » Lâcha-t-elle au moment où il sortait.

« Rêve toujours ! » Et il agita la main au-dessus de sa tête, de la manière que le blondinet et lui partageaient, bien que le gosse l'ignorait...Peut-être avaient-ils d'autres points communs ?

Ce fichu labo tombait déjà en morceaux, le sol grondant. Mais c'est pas vrai ! elle veut m'écraser avec ou quoi ? pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait donc même pas une petite minute avec lui ? Bon, de toute façon il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, Envy pouvait sentir ses blessures tremper son haut, coller ses longs cheveux...

« Al... Frérot... »

Et merde, voilà qu'il reprenait conscience. Quel horrible première impression il allait lui laisser, après que son pauvre auto-mail soit bêtement tombé en panne. Il avait prétendu détester se battre, mais avec lui, il aurait adoré ça. Seulement, amoché comme il l'était, il s'était contenté de l'envoyer dans les vapes d'un bon coup de pied, le rattrapant juste avant que sa jolie gueule ne s'écrase au sol par sa natte, puis le laissant quand même s'y étaler.

« Al...t'es où?...»

« Al n'est pas là nabot, il n'y a que moi... »

« Toi ! » et se débattant comme un diable, il chuta lourdement à terre, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Qu'il avait l'air fragile! roulé en boule sur le sol de ce couloir en ruine... L'homonculus n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je vais te faire la peau, putain de palmier à la con ! » toujours plein de hargne celui là, alors même qu'il était à sa merci...

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer où je t'abandonne ici, on verra bien si tu arriveras à finir autrement qu'en jolie crêpe métallique sanglante ! »

Se redressant sur son séant, il regarda autour de lui, semblant seulement prendre conscience de la déroute dans laquelle se trouvait le labo.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ? »

« Ce que tu peux être grossier, j'adore ! Mais il paraît que nous n'avons pas assez de temps... pour quoi que ce soit... »

« Le temps, ça se trouve, non ? » Il avait redressé la tête, le regardant fièrement alors même qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque. Un sourire lui échappa... Il le tenait !

« Bien sûr que ça peut se trouver... Mais que serais-tu prêt à donner pour en obtenir rien qu'avec moi ? »

« Un échange équivalent... alors même les gens de ton espèce respectent les règles maintenant ? »

« Pour toi, je ferais une exception. Tu vaux bien ce que je suis prêt à payer... Mais ne t'attends pas à tout avoir d'un coup, fullmetal nabot ! »

« Ta gueule, branleur à la touffe ! »

L'insulte le fit reculer :

« Ouaw, quelle morgue ! Branleur, moi ? C'est bien mal me connaitre... ou trop bien... » Il lui fit son sourire le plus carnassier. Et le gosse devint livide.

Reprenant contenance, il essaya de se lever, mais ne put que retomber lourdement en gémissant. Envy se précipita, à genoux, pour le soutenir. Idiot ! Pensa-t-il, ne montre pas tant d'inquiétude, même dans son état il reste assez perspicace pour s'en rendre compte et retourner la situation à son avantage ! Alors il fit tout l'inverse de ce que son cœur lui dictait, faisant comme s'il allait l'aider, le laissant se relever doucement, puis le lâchant sans prévenir.

« Oups, mais comme je suis maladroit, regarde-moi ça ! » La souffrance sur son visage semblait insoutenable. Il voulait s'excuser, l'aider, prendre soin de lui... mais putain que m'arrive-t-il ? Personne, jamais, ne lui avait fait cet effet-là... Même quand il avait... non, même là, ce n'était rien en comparaison...

« Tu m'aides où on attend de finir aplatis tous les deux, le palmier ? J'te rappelle qu'on a du temps à trouver ! »

Et ce n'était que trop vrai, tout ce temps passé à discuter, à être tiraillé, il aurait pu le passer avec lui dans ses bras. Il lui enlevait vraiment tous ses moyens.

« Allez, viens... » Il glissa un bras sous son aisselle et l'autre sous ses genoux. « Comme une mariée, si c'est pas chou mon Chibi ! »

« Chib... » la douleur interrompit sa question, il serra les dents, mais gémit quand même. Ce qu'il devait souffrir, le pauvre.

Mine de rien, le vieil ado appuya son menton contre son front, humant son odeur... mêlée à celle de son sang, cela le rendait fou... vite, trouver un endroit, quelque part où ils pourraient être seuls sans risquer de se retrouver ensevelis. La prison ! Mais oui, le tunnel qui menait jusqu'à l'arrière de la salle d'exécution était tout proche !

« Désolée, mais on va devoir accélérer, et tu vas pas aimer ça, blondinet ! » et il se mit à courir, presque aussi vite que quand il chassait une proie. Sauf que la carotte qui le faisait avancer semblait bien plus délicieuse qu'un rapide carnage avec orgasme en prime et un signe d'approbation de Père. Et il le faisait uniquement pour lui, sans exécution en vue comme finale.

Le môme souffrait le martyre, mais tentait vainement de ne rien en montrer.

« On y est presque, accroche-toi. »

« Me sous-estime pas, trampoline ! » Heu, ok, si c'était à ça qu'il lui faisait penser à cet instant... il était vrai que malgré tous ses efforts, le petit était balloté dans tous les sens...

Le couloir, enfin, si sombre, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'éclairage... Il le parcourut d'une traite, voyant la lumière tout au bout grandir de seconde en seconde... Il courait vers son futur paradis. N'était-ce pas ce genre de chose que les humains voyaient avant de mourir ?

La brusque lumière l'éblouit, le faisant gronder. Comme si ça allait lui faire quelque chose à cette maudite lampe... Tss... Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il baissa les yeux sur son précieux chargement...Le gamin s'était de nouveau évanoui. Le pauvre, pensa-t-il encore.

Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il eut la satisfaction de voir la porte barrée et la pièce déserte. Aucune chance qu'on les dérange ici. Attrapant difficilement une vieille couverture militaire sur une étagère, il la jeta dans un coin et installa son alchimiste le plus confortablement possible.

Lust allait le tuer. Enfin, voudrait le tuer. Mais pour ce qui était de déplaire à Père, c'était lui qui arrivait toujours en tête, malgré ses fantastiques résultats !

« Ed... Edward, réveille-toi, je nous ai trouvé du temps... »

Qu'il était beau, le visage enfin apaisé... Il ne pouvait y résister. Se penchant doucement, il effleura son front de ses lèvres, son nez, ses joues, et enfin sa bouche...

« AIE! » Mais c'est qu'il l'avait mordu ce con !

« Bas les pattes du gland, tu te prends pour qui de profiter d'un mec mal en point comme ça ? »

« Je me prends pour moi ! » et il se redressa pour lui faire un semblant de courbette :

« Envy, pour te servir, alchimiste Fullmetal ! »

« Envy... et l'autre c'était... Lust ? Sympa les noms... où sont Sloth et les autres ? »

Malin le gosse...

« Désolé, il n'y a que moi... mais je suis sûr de te suffire amplement... Alors, cet échange ? »

« Parle, je t'écoute... »

« Ttttt... Me prends-tu pour un idiot, nabot ? Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, je risquerais bien de prendre sans rien donner en échange ! »

« Que veux-tu ? Mais sache que tu n'obtiendras rien si tu ne me donnes pas les bonnes infos en retour ! » L'hésitation sur ses traits se changea vite en détermination...

Plongeant vers lui, Envy lui susurra à l'oreille « Toi... » et lui mordit délicatement le lobe. Trop occupé à s'enivrer de lui, il ne vit pas arriver le coup, qui le plia en deux, se retrouvant le nez dans son entrejambe...

« Mmmmmh...si tu insistes, je peux commencer par là... »

« Bouge ! » Il essaya vainement de le dégager d'un coup de pied, mais l'homonculus était sur ses gardes désormais.

« Oh, ne fait pas l'enfant, je ne veux pas avoir à te forcer, mais je le ferais s'il le faut. Alors je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, laisse-toi faire, et profites-en... Je te donnerais les infos sur la pierres que tu cherches en échange...équivalent ? »

Il lui caressa doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse, remontant... et dut esquiver un autre coup.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » et il lui décrocha pratiquement la mâchoire en lui retournant une gifle monumentale. " Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, tu étais prêt à faire un échange, et maintenant tu te comportes comme le dernier des cancres ! J'exige ce que tu m'as promis ! »

Une larme roula sur sa joue... « Al... je ... »

« Ton frère n'est pas ici ! Il doit se faire du souci, le pauvre, à rester impuissant face à ce bâtiment qui s'écroule... »

« Salaud ! Je te tuerais ! »

« J'en suis sur mon Chibi-San... mais pas aujourd'hui...ou alors pas de la manière que tu envisages... »

« C'est bon... » Jamais Envy n'avait vu autant de résignation sur un si joli visage. C'était à fendre le cœur, même le sien... « Prends ce que tu veux, mais fais vite... »

Il sentit sa détermination vaciller... Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voulait... Il avait cru pouvoir s'en contenter si nécessaire, mais c'était faux. Il le désirait atrocement... Mais plus encore, il voulait être désiré par lui en retour...

« Laisse tomber, tu as gagné... Je...je... » Le blondinet l'attira brusquement à lui.

« Dépêche, avant que je ne change d'avis... »

Son cœur se gonfla, et il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur soleil, picorant ses lèvres, se pressant contre lui de plus en plus fort. L'alchimiste finit par glisser son bras valide autour de son cou, répondant à ses avances, se tordant sous lui... Il crut devenir fou, tirant violemment sur son t-shirt, manquant le déchirer, le faisant enfin passer par-dessus sa mignonne petite tête blonde...

« Oh, Edward, si tu savais... » Mais bien sûr il ne savait rien, ou seulement qu'il n'était qu'un ennemi de plus qu'il fallait vaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre... Cette pensée l'attristait au-delà de toute expression, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre...

Caressant son torse, il découvrit la jonction de son automail avec son épaule, surpris que la cicatrice soit aussi proche de sa gorge, l'embrassant, y glissant sa langue, le sentant se raidir sous lui tandis que son autre main suivait le contour de ses muscles, descendant toujours plus...

Ils étaient totalement allongés désormais, lui au-dessus, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux d'or... Voulant s'y perdre... lorsque sa main buta sur son désir, dur, tellement dur...

« Non, pas ça... »

Mais il débouclait déjà sa ceinture, faisant taire ses gémissements sous ses baisers, caressant son cou avec sa langue...

« Je te ferai aimer ça... laisse-moi te montrer... »

Envy était sûr que c'était sa première fois... et, d'une certaine manière, pour lui aussi... Il était passé maitre dans les arts de l'amour, mais sans aucun sentiment. Ne faisant jamais que prendre sans rien donner, voir même voler, forcer, violer certaine de ses proies, celles qui lui plaisaient assez pour mériter ce genre d'attention...leur donnant le coup de grâce au moment de l'orgasme. Du sien. Peu importait le leur. Tandis que là, il n'avait qu'un seul espoir, qu'il aime ça, qu'il en redemande, qu'il le désire...Le libérant de son pantalon, envoyant valser ses bottes au loin, il se remit à le caresser avec ferveur, le branlant lentement, attentif à sa respiration, à ses gémissements...

L'odeur du sang qui coulait de ses blessures achevait de le rendre encore plus fou, et il se mit à lécher celle de son épaule, suçant le fluide comme un nectar, essayant d'être le plus doux possible, n'y parvenant pas complètement, il sentait les ongles de l'homme enfant s'enfoncer dans son dos...

« Tu as un goût de promesse... »

« Envy... »

« Oui ? » Il leva la tête, plein d'espoir, rencontrant son regard d'or en fusion...

« Ta gueule ! »

« Charmant... Essaye seulement d'être gentil avec un gosse... »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE ! » Il martelait chaque mot sur le dos de son amant de sa main valide, comme si cela leur donnerait plus de poids...

« Bien sûr que si, mais ça ne te rend que plus désirable, tant d'innocence... »

« J'suis pas innocent ! »

« Bien sûr que non, personne ne l'est... Et je suis sûr que tu as énormément d'expérience sexuelle, ça ne fait aucun doute... »

Il baissa promptement la tête, mais pas assez vite... Le plus vieux avait eu sa confirmation, il était totalement vierge.

« Oh, je vois... ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux...et je t'apprendrais... »

« J'ai pas besoin d'apprendre, plus jamais je... »

« Tu es jeune, et qui sait ce que la vie te réserve... ? Puis tu pourrais t'étonner toi-même, tu sais... »

Il avait continué à le branler pendant tout ce temps, mais lentement, pour être sûr que, bien que cela soit extrêmement bon, il ne risquait pas de le faire jouir... Il voulait plus...

Rompant leur duel de regard, il plongea entre ses cuisses, cueillant son gland rose et doux entre ses lèvres, le taquinant du bout de la langue...

« Mais ça vas pas a... » Il lui plaqua l'index droit sur les lèvres, le faisant taire instantanément. Jetant un coup d'œil de derrière les mèches sombres qui lui barraient le visage, il vit son regard interrogateur devenir vide, fondre, et un sourire béat naitre sur ses lèvres... Il n'y avait pas de meilleur encouragement. Le pompant avec violence, il faisait aller sa main de bas en haut au même rythme, caressant son ventre de l'autre...

« Envy...Ah...Aaah... »

Son souffle se faisait court, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement, la blessure de son ventre, bien que s'étant presque tarie, continuait de laisser s'écouler un mince filet de sang qui venait se perdre dans les boucles blondes de sa toison pubienne, lui mouillant les doigts, finissant dans sa bouche, et il trouva cela divin...

Léchant la base, il pensa à occuper un peu mieux la main qui continuait d'explorer le haut de son corps quand Edward, tirant violemment sur ses cheveux, le guida maladroitement pour qu'il reprenne le sexe, qu'il venait de lâcher, en bouche.

« Continue ! »

« A tes ordres... » et il avala presque entièrement sa queue, manquant s'étouffer, mais n'en ayant cure, l'aspirant goulument, faisant tourner sa langue autour, découvrant et dressant mentalement la carte de chaque grain de peau, notant au passage l'emplacement de ses veines...Il glissa alors une main sous lui, le malaxant, et la laissant ensuite nonchalamment descendre jusqu'à l'anneau délicat qui palpitait juste en dessous, lui en agaça le bord, guettant sa réaction. Sa main lâcha presque immédiatement la prise qu'il s'était trouvée dans les longs cheveux noirs de son partenaire, cherchant à arracher les doigts de cette partie de son intimité, gémissant de plaisir et rouge de honte...

« Pas ça, Envy, tout, mais pas ça... »

« Edward, mon petit Edward... » Il avait dû se forcer à recracher sa queue... « Laisse-moi faire, tu n'imagines pas tout le plaisir que je peux encore te donner, laisse-moi continuer... »

La main de l'alchimiste griffa son poignet, essayant toujours de l'enlever de là.

« Arrête ! Ça suffit! L'échange est clos ! Tu as eu déjà bien assez ! »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand : « Tu... tu ne pensais qu'à ça ? Tu ne l'as fait que pour ça ? Quel idiot je suis... Roulé par un ado en cinq minutes... Eh merde ! »

Il le repoussa violemment : « MERDE ! »

Se levant rageusement, il attrapa le peu de vêtements qu'il avait retiré, jurant de plus belle : « PUTAIN, MAIS MERDE ! »

Il était fou de rage. Il voulait le tuer... Ou, au moins, lui faire payer.

« Tu mériterais que je t'éventre et te laisse te vider de ton sang comme la saloperie que tu es ! »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, son cœur se serrer... Mais quel imbécile il avait fait, croire que s'il l'avait attiré au moment où il allait tout lui donner pour rien c'était qu'il le désirait réellement... alors que pour lui ça n'avait sûrement été qu'une putain de question d'honneur d'alchimiste à la con... Il donna un violent coup dans sa jambe de métal, se faisait mal par la même occasion...

Le gamin s'était rassis, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, n'ayant remonté que son boxer, il semblait mortifié.

« Je vais te saigner ! »

Il continuait de voir rouge, mais aucune de ses menaces n'était sincère... Il se mentait à lui-même, il était désormais pratiquement incapable de lui faire le moindre mal... S'en rendait-il compte ? Si oui, c'en était fini de lui et de sa superbe... Lui jetant un coup d'œil, à moitié caché sous sa tignasse, il lui semblait à nouveau si fragile, au bord de la destruction... Si beau, si jeune...

Un éclat de lumière scintilla, puis disparut. Il pleurait...en silence, secrètement, mais c'était bien des larmes qu'il avait vu luire sur ses joues rouges.

« J'te dégoute, C'est ça ? Dis-le, mais PUTAIN, DIS-LE ! »

Il ne connaissait pas la véritable forme de son frère, pas encore, sinon il aurait pu se venger de lui... ou le forcer, avec cette apparence...Juste pour... et puis il comprit... S'il pleurait, ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais plutôt parce qu'il se dégoutait d'avoir visiblement aimé ça, et qu'il se justifiait sous couvert de l'avoir fait pour son frère, pour lui rendre son corps... et le fait de devoir doublement se mentir le meurtrissait sûrement plus qu'Envy ne pouvait l'imaginer...Faisant un pas vers lui il chuchota :

« Oh, Edward, pardonne-moi, je... » un autre pas « ...comprends moi, si j'avais seulement pu espérer une seule seconde que tu voudrais de moi... » encore un « ...sans avoir quelque chose de valeur en retour, jamais je n'aurais... » plus que deux... »Edward-San, pardonne-moi, je suis tellement maladroit, je t'aiderais, je te le promets... » et le gosse, se jetant à ses pieds, se hissa difficilement sur les genoux, s'agrippant à sa taille, tirant sur la jupe-short que le grand portait, en faisant craquer l'élastique, le dénudant, découvrant son pénis, entre paresse et désir...

« Edward, tu n'as pas... » et le plaisir l'envahit, manquant le faire tituber... sa bouche, tellement chaude, tellement douce, sa langue dansant autour de son gland, une de ses mains sur son bassin, l'autre lui meurtrissant une fesse, la malaxant durement...

« Oh, Ed... mon si jeune et innocent petit Ed... »

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues aussi désormais, ignorant s'il pleurait de joie ou de tristesse. Un peu des deux probablement. Il était quelque peu soulagé... Il voulait tellement l'aider... Quitte à risquer la colère de Père, le rejet des autres, il n'y avait plus que lui qui importait...Rester dans cette position semblait extrêmement douloureux, alors il le détacha délicatement de son corps, le tirant en arrière par les épaules. Le blond lui lança un regard plein de questions, ses yeux jaunes toujours humides.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il le souleva délicatement, ce qu'il était léger malgré ses deux méca-greffes ! et se rassit sur la vieille couverture, le déposant en travers de ses jambes croisées, comme le petit enfant qu'il était.

« Mais...je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! » bredouilla-t-il.

« Chut, ça peut attendre encore un peu, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, le visage, les épaules, suivant le contour de ses multiples cicatrices, évitant ses blessures qui semblait enfin avoir arrêté de saigner, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres en prenant tout son temps pour enfin atteindre son short, passant simplement sa main en dessous, la glissant contre sa peau, sentant ses poils, tout poisseux de sang, attrapant la base de sa virilité, le sentant se tendre dans ses bras, gémir à nouveau...

« Quoi qu'il m'en coute, Edward, quoiqu'il puisse m'en couter, je t'aiderais. Toujours. Même si j'avais l'air de faire le contraire... Je ne te demande que deux choses, sois mien, et fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, mon a... » ce dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres. Il n'osait pas le lui dire. Pas encore. Il ne comprendrait pas.

« Mais, je suis un alchimiste d'état ! Et un homme, par-dessus le marché ! Comment peux-tu penser cela ? »

« Le fait que tu ne sois pas une femme n'a aucune importance voyons... Pourquoi penses-tu que ton cher colonel passe autant de temps à sortir avec des femmes ? Jamais les mêmes de surcroit... »

« Ben… parce que c'est un coureur de jupons invétéré, tiens ! »

« Comme tu es naïf mon Chibi... N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un dans sa vie qui soit toujours prêt à le soutenir ? »

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye ! Mais... mais c'est une femme ! »

« Ttttt, tu ne vois donc que ce qu'il veut leur faire voir à tous ? Réfléchi, Ed, tu es bien plus malin que ça ... »

« Hughes ! »

« Voilà... N'est-il pas toujours présent pour lui ? Toujours prêt à partager ses fardeaux ? »

« Si... Ahhhh..." il en profita pour recommencer à le branler plus fort...

« Tu vois mon tendre alchimiste, le monde est rempli d'hommes qui s'aiment en silence... »

« Mais...il... marié...aaaah... »

« Façade... Et notre animosité sera la nôtre, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne serais doux avec toi que quand nous serons seuls, comme maintenant... Même ton frère ne doit pas savoir... »

« Ahhhh... 'vy... »

Il le souleva avec ses genoux, amenant son sexe jusqu'à sa bouche pour pouvoir le prendre encore entre ses lèvres.

« Ahhhhhh... si...bon... »

Il le suçait à nouveau, encore et encore, et reprit le chemin de son intimité secrète, espérant qu'il le laisserait faire cette fois-ci... Edward se tordit, tentant, sans grande conviction, d'échapper à ce doigt qui le caressait, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.

« Non! Ah ! Ah ! Envy ! »

N'en pouvant plus, il le fit basculer avec plus de brutalité que voulu à quatre pattes, lui arrachant le bout de tissu gênant, et lécha l'anneau de chair. Le gosse se tortilla vainement, cherchant à échapper à cette langue inquisitrice, mais refusant en même temps de s'éloigner de la main qui continuait lentement ce mouvement de va-et-vient qui lui plaisait tant...

Il lui enfonça alors délicatement un doigt qu'il lui avait au préalable fait sucer, et le sentit se contracter autour, gémissant de douleur.

« Il faut que tu te détendes mon jeune amant, tu vas avoir mal sinon… »

« Stop, c'est trop douloureux, je ne veux... AAH! »

Il venait de trouver son point sensible. Comme pour s'excuser, il lui embrassa le bas du dos, encore et encore, continuant à faire aller et venir sa main le long de sa queue...

« Détends-toi ! »

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'obéir... Et Envy savait parfaitement ce que ça devait lui faire... La première fois qu'on l'avait pris, cela avait été fait sans aucun amour, aucune tendresse. Ça avait été brutal, rude, cruel...

Et il ne voulait à aucun prix que son petit amant repense à cette nuit en ces termes.

Il était étonné qu'il n'ait toujours pas joui. Un peu déçu même...Le doute l'étreignit :

« Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est ça ? »

« C'est pas ça... Aaaah... »

« Pourquoi ne jouis-tu pas alors ? Ne te retiens pas ! »

« Je... ça me gêne... »

« Mais enfin, Ed, tu es offert complètement à ma vue depuis plus de cinq minutes, comment peux-tu encore être gêné ? »

« J'ai...j'ai...aaaah...la tête qui tourne... »

Mais bien sûr ! Tout ce sang perdu devait rendre sa peau extrêmement sensible, mais son corps devait sûrement se refuser à gaspiller la moindre énergie dans ce genre de choses futiles pour sa propre survie ! Il en fut soulagé...

Mais toujours aussi avide de voir son visage se transformer pendant l'orgasme... Il le retourna alors, le tirant à lui, son joli visage à hauteur du sien, et l'embrassa passionnellement, se frottant contre lui, cherchant à se débarrasser maladroitement des vêtements qui séparaient toujours sa peau de la sienne, puis appuyant doucement son poids sur lui, frissonnant au contact de ses tétons durs contre les siens...

« Mmmmh... » fut tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à dire.

Le môme s'accrochait à nouveau à son homonculus de son bras de chair, s'arquant pour mieux se plaquer contre lui...chuchotant son nom au creux de son oreille droite...si bon...

Le plus âgé entreprit de reprendre son membre en bouche, le branlant violemment en même temps, renfonçant un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième malgré ses protestations. Il se laissait emporter. Il savait qu'il devait lui faire mal, mais tellement de bien aussi. Continuant à le besogner, il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort, sa respiration haletante entrecoupée de petits cris.

« Je vais jouir ! Ahhh! ENVY! »

Et son essence lui remplit la bouche, délicieuse, chaude, soyeuse...

Il se laissa lourdement retomber, sa blessure s'étant rouverte. Son coupable amant attrapa son t-shirt d'une main, finissant de le nettoyer, et l'appuya contre son ventre pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le petit redressa légèrement là tête, souriant.

« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire. Mais, heu, tu pourrais peut-être les retirer, maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il avait effectivement toujours deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui... Il secoua fermement la tête, comme un gamin.

« Choui bien moi ! » Difficile d'articuler la bouche encore pleine...

Ça le fit rire, de ce rire carillonnant dont Envy avait tant rêvé...Le libérant enfin, il rampa jusqu'à ses lèvres, les léchant, leur trouvant un goût de paradis... Puis l'attira au-dessus de lui pour qu'il puisse appuyer sa tête contre son torse. L'inverse l'aurait fait trop souffrir, abimé comme il l'était.

« Al doit être mort d'inquiétude. »

« Sûrement. Il t'aime tellement. Mais donne-moi encore un peu de temps, je t'en prie. Je vais bientôt devoir quitter la ville. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quand nous nous reverrons... »

« Bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Tu as l'air d'être un champion quand il s'agit de trouver du temps. Je te fais confiance pour venir encore me tourmenter. »

Lui qui avait toujours détesté les discussions d'après sexe était aux anges. Mais il avait aussi toujours envie de lui. Il ne s'était pas satisfait, tellement heureux de pouvoir lui donner du plaisir au lieu de juste en prendre comme habituellement. Il hésitait à le lui demander, mais eut peur qu'il le lui refuse, ou pire, qu'il finisse par dire à nouveau que sa partie de l'échange était terminée. Il comptait l'aider de toute façon, mais aurait préféré que ce soit un simple cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire, ne recevant que parce que Ed le voulait aussi, et non une corvée obligatoire... Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, se redressant et lui enjambant les cuisses, l'alchimiste s'assit sur ses hanches.

« Et toi, tu as aimé ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Pourquoi t'as pas jouis alors ? Je ne te plais pas assez ? »

« Mais si ! C'est que tu peux être bête ! »

« Je ne suis PAS bête ! » Quelle adorable moue il faisait, avec l'air buté d'un petit enfant. Il le fit rire. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il lui demanda :

« Mmmmh... Tu ne sens pas ? »

« Sentir quoi ? »

« On dirait que quelqu'un toque... » Son regard se porta vers la porte barrée.

« Mais non, pas là, ici... » Dit-il en glissant une main entre ses fesses.

« Ah, c'est ça la chose dure qui me dérange ? Il va falloir la calmer un peu ! »

Envy le réallongea, se recouchant sur son jeune corps, et léchant ses doigts, en reglissa un en lui.

« Ah ! Aah... vas-y... mais sois gentil... »

« Je suis toujours gentil avec toi...enfin j'essaye... »

« Essaye plus fort alors ! » Il en rit de plus belle. Ce gamin était vraiment adorable.

Lui mordillant les tétons et lui caressant le torse et la cuisse à laquelle était relié son auto-mail, il se fit un devoir de le détendre, puis glissa un deuxième doigt, faisant des mouvements circulaires.

Ed gémissait de plus en plus fort, piaillant des phrases incompréhensibles, le visage rouge, se mordant les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang.

Son amant fit finalement entrer un troisième doigt, travaillant l'étroit conduit de chair pour le préparer à le recevoir. Mouillant la main qui le masturbait pendant ce temps d'un coup de langue, il lubrifia son propre sexe, et, retirant ses doigts, força délicatement le passage. Le blond hurla quand même de douleur, des larmes aux yeux, un regard suppliant enfoncé dans le celui qui lui faisait du mal, le faisant se sentir coupable...

« Pardon, Ohhh...Edward... pardon...»

L'entrée céda enfin, et il eut l'impression de se faire aspirer à l'intérieur.

« Ahhh... ce que tu es serré... C'est délicieux... »

Mais son partenaire se contenta de crier de plus belle, ses yeux se voilant au fur et à mesure que la douleur se transformait en plaisir.

Envy bougeait lentement, voulant lui laisser le plus de temps possible pour s'habituer, ses hanches rencontrant les siennes, s'en séparant uniquement pour mieux les retrouver... Assez rapidement, Ed bougea pour lui répondre, et le plaisir n'en devint que plus insoutenable. Il sentait déjà l'orgasme monter, mais se refusait à jouir aussi vite, et sans lui.

Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, leurs doigts se nouaient, leurs voix s'unissaient pour ne plus en former qu'une. Il se sentait enfin complet. Un véritable paradis. Notre jardin d'Éden, ici, dans le sous-sol d'une horrible prison, dans un champ de ruines... J'ai trouvé le bonheur. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur... pensa-t-il.

Le bassin de son homme enfant se mit à taper plus fort, telle une supplique muette. Il lui répondit donc avec ardeur, donnant de lourds coups de boutoir, accélérant de plus en plus. Gémissant de plus en plus fort. Sa respiration était saccadée, il chuchotait son nom, et des directives telles que « Plus vite. Encore. Plus fort ! » Et finis même par dire :

« Envy ! Continue, j'aime ça! »

Son cœur rata un battement. Ses reins aussi. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ralentissant la cadence, mettant fin à leur baiser :

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Il rougit encore plus : « Que t'avais raison, j'aime ça... »

« Tu le penses ? »

"..." Il finit par acquiescer de la tête, rougissant à nouveau, mais avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se répéter.

« Dis-le encore alors ! » Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait osé imaginer qu'il le lui dirait, pas plus qu'il n'osait rêver de l'entendre lui avouer l'aimer, lui...Il reprit donc ses coups de reins, encore plus fort, encore plus vite...

« J'aime ça! Oh oui, Envy, encore ! » lui chuchota-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Moi aussi... Oh, si seulement tu savais..." mais le petit blond le fit taire avec ses lèvres, sa main pressant sa taille en rythme...

L'homonculus se redressa, soulevant ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules et, attrapant son sexe dans une main, le branla violemment, regardant son visage se tordre de plaisir.

« Envy, pas... AH ! Pas... si...si...si fort ! Je vais jouir à nouveau ! »

« Jouis alors ! Ça vient pour moi aussi... Ah...ah... »

Un épais liquide blanc et chaud se déversa contre son ventre, puis dégouta sur celui du môme, se mêlant au sang qui avait recommencé à couler de sa blessure.

Au même instant, dans un dernier enfoncement, son sexe relâcha sa semence en lui, et il fut traversé par de multiples vagues de plaisir qui le laissèrent pantelant, pratiquement complètement affalé sur son amour.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, le blondinet s'était évanoui. Évidemment, avec tout ce sang de perdu, toutes ses émotions et sensations nouvelles, c'était presque un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

De toute façon il n'avait que trop trainé. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais bien assez pour que Lust comprenne et que le frère de son petit alchimiste soit mort d'inquiétude. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le Boucher l'ait occupé assez longtemps. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et commença à le nettoyer, puis le rhabilla. Ce qu'il était beau, son doux amant.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il se mit à réfléchir par où sortir, et le ramener. S'il arrivait par l'extérieur depuis la prison ça aurait l'air foutrement suspect. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de réemprunter le tunnel souterrain puis de détruire un ou deux murs pour sortir du labo en ruine. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui susurra des mots doux sur tout le chemin. Quand vint le moment de détruire ces fichus murs, il dut le faire passer sur une de ses épaules, en dépit de ses blessures. Juste avant de franchir le dernier, il lui promit de venir le voir avant de quitter la ville, même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'air libre, son frère et leurs deux larbins étaient toujours là, le bâtiment n'avait visiblement pas tout à fait fini de se disloquer. Il rendit donc son cher Edward à la garde de l'armure vide avec quelques conseils, et, profitant de l'effondrement bienvenu du mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, disparut dans la poussière qu'il avait soulevée, regrettant déjà la douce chaleur de son bien-aimé.

Fin du premier chapitre.

par LadySade.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	2. Chapitre Deux

Rédemption.

Au coeur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prend place à l'hôpital, l'après-midi précédant le jour de leur départ pour le sud.

Chapitre Deux.

Visite surprise.

« Hughes ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Edward était surpris, il était déjà passé une fois pendant la matinée. Levant les yeux de son livre, Al le salua joyeusement, demandant des nouvelles de Gracia et Elissia. Mais devant l'hésitation de Maes à s'étaler sur ce sujet, il fut pris d'un doute.

« Oui, je suis revenu prendre des nouvelles de ma crevette et de la boîte de conserve ambulante, que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça ! »

Tout devint clair.

« Al, laisse-nous s'il te plaît. Je suis sur que ça ferait du bien à nos deux pauvres gardiens d'aller prendre un peu l'air. »

« Mais et toi, Nii-san ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec Hughes. »

À peine Al eut-il franchi la porte qu'Envy reprit son apparence habituelle.

« T'en as mis du temps à comprendre, nabot ! »

« Tais-toi, palmerai ambulante ! Puis à cause de ton foutu gardien sans corps Alphonse était dans tout ses états ! Tu mériterais que j'te réduise en miettes ! »

« C'est vrai que je vois que la blondasse t'a réparé comme il faut ! Elle t'a donné un p'tit extra pour son meilleur client aussi ? Et j'espère qu'il est plus solide que l'autre ! »

« Tu veux tester, pour voir ? » Il mourait d'envie de lui foutre une raclée. Et en même temps il désirait qu'il le prenne à nouveau... Il se dégoutait lui-même, et s'écœurait d'avoir pris du plaisir dans ces ruines sombres avec ce nouvel ennemi qu'il était censé combattre... Lorsqu'il avait reconnu son bourreau, il avait cru ressentir de la panique et une certaine rancœur. Mais la bouffée de chaleur qu'il avait identifiée comme telle lui avait surtout procuré un tout autre effet au bas ventre... Il avait donc compris avec horreur que l'androgyne avait tenu parole, il lui avait fait aimer ça... Et plus encore, il en redemandait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais me battre, minus. Puis je n'ai aucune envie de t'abimer encore plus... »

« T'es enfin venu apporter ce que tu me dois ? »

« Hé ! C'est pas moi qui ai tourné de l'œil comme une gonzesse après avoir joui ! »

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il s'était réveillé en marmonnant le nom d'Envy, se croyant toujours dans ses bras. Heureusement Al n'avait pas compris. Il s'était ensuite empressé de dessiner tout ce dont il se rappelait.

« Tiens, voilà quelque chose qui devrait t'aider. » Il lui jeta une liasse de papier.

« Mais...ce ne sont que des noms ! » constata-t-il en les feuilletant.

« Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te prémâche le travail ! » Évidemment... Il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné. Envy vint s'assoir au bord du lit, puis, le poussant sans ménagement, s'installa carrément à ses côtés. « Mmmmh... Confort le plumard... Je sais où t'amener la prochaine fois que tu tomberas dans les pommes maintenant ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ça pourrait encore arriver en ta présence ? »

« Et bien... c'est sur que si ça t'arrivait maintenant ça ne poserait pas trop de problèmes... » il glissa une main sous sa chemise d'hôpital, semblant agacé d'y trouver des pansements, et essaya de passer en dessous.

« Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal, connard ! »

« Toujours aussi charmant mon Chibi-san... Tu souffres tellement ? Laisse-moi te soulager un peu. » Joignant le geste à la parole, il arracha la couverture et sortit le sexe d'Edward d'un mouvement leste, le branlant déjà. « Heureux de constater que je te fais toujours autant d'effet ! »

Et c'était vrai, à peine Envy lui avait-il caressé le torse que, malgré la douleur, il s'était senti durcir.

« J'viens de me réveiller...» mentit-il. « Trique du matin, tu connais ? »

« Des clous oui ! Prends-moi pour une buse aussi ! Pourquoi tu refuses de nouveau d'admettre que tu aimes ça ? Tu pourrais être une telle bête de sexe si t'apprenais à te lâcher un peu... »

Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, malaxant son épaule gauche de sa main libre, continuant à le faire gémir. Il s'arrêta brusquement, sautant sur ses pieds et rabattant la couverture sur Ed.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te... »

Coupant sa protestation, une infirmière entra, dévisageant le visiteur qui allait pieds à moitié nus.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, mais je dois changer ses pansements et... » Lui prenant sèchement le plateau, Envy prit un air ferme et intraitable :

« Je m'en charge, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Heu oui... très bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas... » Elle avait dû sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, car elle se dépêcha de ressortir.

« Comment tu as su qu'elle arrivait ? »

« Magique ! » dit-il avait un sourire en coin. « Allé, à poil! Que je m'occupe de toi... »

« Non non, ça ira, je... » Mais Envy l'avait déjà rejoint, balançant plateau et bandages au pied du lit, et se pencha sur lui:

« C'est un ordre, gamin ! » Avant qu'Ed ne put répliquer, il lui avait déjà scellé les lèvres avec sa bouche, lui titillant la langue du bout des dents, faisant tournoyer la sienne autour. Il tira à nouveau la couverture, reprenant son sexe qui ne semblait pas avoir noté l'interruption, et se remit à le branler lentement. Se séparant brièvement, il demanda :

« Tu comptes aussi me demander quelque chose en échange, ou cette fois-ci c'est uniquement pour le plaisir ? »

« Ah tu me connais moi, c'est boulot boulot... » la réponse ne sembla pas plaire du tout à Envy qui tira d'un coup sec sur la peau de sa queue.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, pauv' con ? »

« Il me prend que j'aimerais que tu me désires uniquement pour moi cette fois-ci ! »

« Et sinon, tu comptes me l'arracher ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant fous-moi la paix. Je retomberai pas deux fois dans le même panneau ! » Il voulait pousser plus loin, mais se refusait de devoir encore une fois se soumettre et se laisser aller à ses bas instincts.

« Non, juste reprendre le peu que je t'ai donné, et sans doute me servir pour le reste de ce que tu pourrais avoir à m'offrir... »

Il le retourna sans ménagement, arrachant son boxer, et sans même prendre la peine de lubrifier son sexe, l'enfonça en lui. Edward hurla de douleur. C'était horrible. Plus aucune tendresse dans ses coups de reins, plus aucune gentillesse. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule métallique, il vit le visage fermé d'Envy, son sourire mauvais...mais aussi une lueur triste dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il tenta bien de protester, de se rattraper par un mot gentil, mais il se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans un des oreillers, les deux mains coincées dans le dos, pris en tenaille dans une poigne de fer.

« Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu blondinet, je t'avais déjà dit de pas me chercher. » Ces mots cruels sifflés à son oreille rendaient la douleur qui l'écartelait encore plus insupportable. Il tenta vainement de frotter son sexe contre les draps pour se soulager quelque peu, mais le remarquant instantanément, son bourreau lui rattrapa les hanches de sa main libre et le maintint trop loin du lit pour qu'il ne lui soit d'aucun secours.

« Tu ne mérites pas de jouir, pas aujourd'hui. »

Edward regrettait d'avoir demandé à Al de partir, d'avoir fait assez confiance à ce monstre pour croire qu'il se serait au moins comporté correctement. Il savait que son petit frère ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, qu'il accompagnerait surement Ross et Broch pour qu'ils mangent quelque part. Il aurait bien crié, mais aurait eu trop honte de se faire découvrir par qui que ce soit dans cette position. Alors il se débattit, se contracta, même s'il n'en souffrait que plus, essayant de lui échapper par tout les moyens, tirant sur son bras mécanique, ruant. Mais rien n'y faisait. Envy était planté au plus profond de son être et ne semblait absolument pas décider à le soulager d'aucune autre façon.

« Détends-toi, ou tu vas juste encore plus le regretter après... » Son sexe le brulait, l'irritant en le pénétrant avec rage. Il se mit à pleurer dans l'oreiller. Il avait mal. Il avait honte. Il s'était pourtant montré si délicat la première fois... Et tellement plus patient ! Mais qu'avait-il osé s'imaginer ?

Envy prenait littéralement son pied. C'était délicieux de dominer ce petit con arrogant comme ça, de le sentir se débattre sous lui, de se sentir enserré à ce point... Mais d'où lui venait ce malaise alors ? Il décida que peu importait, au point où il en était, l'alchimiste devait déjà le haïr. Pourquoi s'arrêter à mi-chemin dans ce cas ? Il se mit à peser de tout son poids à chaque nouveau coup, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin... Il entendait Edward gémir et pleurer dans les coussins, mais s'en moquait, ou essayait du moins. Relâchant enfin ses poignets, il saisit l'autre hanche du gamin pour avoir une meilleure mains libres de sa petite victime agrippèrent le montant du lit, le broyant presque du côté de son automail.

« Si tu savais comme c'est bon...je suis sur que tu ne te débattrais pas autant ! » La réponse, mordante semblait-il, lui parvint trop étouffer pour qu'il la comprenne. Il n'en éclata pas moins de rire, accélérant encore le mouvement, le baisant aussi fort que possible. N'y tenant plus, il jouit comme un fou, laissant échapper le nom du gamin, et retomba lourdement sur son dos, l'écrasant contre le lit.

Lui écartant une mèche de cheveux, il voulut déposer un baiser sur le morceau de joue qui dépassait des bras de son jeune amant dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage. Son élan fut brisé net par le regard haineux qu'il découvrit, l'or de ces prunelles le transperçant jusqu'au coeur. Et, dans un flash, il se souvint... Greed... Lui aussi avait été cruel, le violant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez fort pour se venger de lui. Et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Ni à Père, ni à aucun des autres, qui avaient laissé faire. Ça l'avait endurci, certes, mais il avait passé l'équivalent de plusieurs vies humaines à en payer le prix, ne connaissant jamais l'amour... Et maintenant qu'il pensait l'avoir trouvé, il répétait les mêmes actes que ceux qui l'avaient meurtri il y avait si longtemps.

Il se leva lentement, caressant le dos de son homme enfant, le sentant sursauter et essayer de reculer à son contact. Il s'éloigna de quelque pas. Que ça faisait mal...

« Pardonne-moi... » Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix brisée, il lui semblait que c'était lui qu'on venait de torturer, et il s'en voulut plus que jamais. Il n'avait jamais connu de réelle culpabilité avant Edward. Et il détestait ça.

« Va-t'en ! Dégage ! » Il reçut le plateau métallique en pleine figure, n'ayant pu esquisser un seul geste pour l'éviter.

« Mais, tes bandages...je dois... »

« Tu ne dois plus rien ! Prends ta fichue liste et TIRE-TOI ! »

« Je... non... non, garde-la... Ed... Pardon... désolé... »

Et ne prenant même pas la peine de changer de forme, il sortit, les épaules agitées de spasmes incontrôlables.

Quand le soleil déclinant l'éblouit, il se laissa complètement aller, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, laissant libre court à son chagrin.

« Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille... » Lust était là, appuyée dans l'ombre d'un des hauts murs d'enceinte, souriant sarcastiquement.

« Ta gueule, salope... » Même pour l'insulter, il n'avait plus assez de force. Il se sentait ridicule. Et furieux de se faire surprendre dans un état pareil.

« C'est un si mauvais coup que ça ? Bon à savoir... »

« TA GUEULE ! » Il s'avança vers elle, poings serrés, prêt à lui démolir sa belle gueule de garce. Mais il y avait du monde, et elle l'avait aussi bien remarqué que lui... Elle n'en sourit que plus, découvrant ses dents en une impeccable rangée de perles blanches et brillantes.

« Allé, sèche tes larmes, Père nous attends. » Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Après son départ, Edward continua de pleurer. Longtemps. Fort. Espérant que ça le soulagerait un peu. Souffrant tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser faire, la première fois. Il n'aurait jamais du jouer avec lui cette fois-ci. Et surtout il n'aurait jamais dû aimer ça, cette fameuse nuit, dans cette maudite pièce souterraine... Il ne pouvait que perdre sur tous les tableaux. Mais il avait quand même essayé. Et s'était fait laminer.

Quand il se fut enfin calmé, il faisait déjà nuit. Allumant difficilement la lumière, le corps tout endolori, il prit la liste apportée par Envy, et la compara à celle donnée par Hughes. Les mêmes noms. Un ordre différant, mais c'était tout. Tout ça pour rien... Il se sentit encore plus mal.

Lorsqu'Al revint, il lui demanda de lui changer ses pansements, prétendant qu'il dormait quand l'infirmière était passée. Son frère ne fit aucun commentaire sur les nouvelles marques ornant sa peau, ou cru sans doute qu'elles dataient du soir de son dernier combat dans ce maudit labo . Le lendemain, ils auraient enfin quitté cet hôpital de malheur.

Cette pensée réconfortante en tête, il s'endormit en serrant la main de son petit frère, et se réveilla bien plus tard, toujours dans cette position, Al n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Comme il faisait encore nuit noire, il chercha à s'installer plus confortablement, et se rendormit, le coeur lourd et le corps douloureux.

Il sentait toujours le doux parfum musqué du sexe flotter dans la chambre, mais avait les narines agacées par l'infecte odeur du désinfectant qui la masquait tant bien que mal.

Edward n'était plus là... Il était parti... Et, lui aussi devait quitter la ville...

Comme il s'en voulait.

Il avait d'abord voulu venir récupérer les documents, estimant que ce gamin prétentieux ne les méritait décidément toujours pas. Mais en chemin sa résolution avait faibli, il savait que ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse pour pouvoir revenir vers lui... Et c'était presque en courant qu'il avait fait irruption dans la chambre déserte.

Il avait cru que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Sa poitrine comme remplie d'eau, ses poumons refusant d'inspirer l'air dont il avait désespérément besoin, il avait failli s'effondrer.

Vide...

Alors, Edward, c'est donc ça, l'amour ?

Fin du Deuxième Chapitre.

Par LadySade.


	3. Chapitre Trois

Rédemption.

Au coeur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prends place la nuit qu'Edward, Alphonse et Winry passent la nuit dans les montagnes près de Rush Valley.

Chapitre Trois.

Plaisir et souffrance, les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Il en avait assez de bouffer du sable à chaque bourrasque. Ces montagnes pleines de ravines et de poussière n'en finissaient plus.

La lune guidait ses pas, donnant une teinte blafarde au monde qui l'entourait. Retrouver le gosse n'avait pas été facile. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Et pas maintenant. Il avait toujours besoin de lui. Même s'il le savait condamné. Peut-être se dresserait-il contre la volonté de Père pour lui ? Après tout, c'était censé être ça l'amour, non ? Et puis quel idiot il pouvait faire, à traverser la moitié du pays pour aller essayer de se faire pardonner, aller quémander une caresse tel un bon petit chien chien à son maî-maître...!

Retrouver sa trace avait été assez simple, le plus ennuyeux ayant été d'avoir à changer de forme à chaque fois et de réussir à orienter discrètement la conversation sur la boîte de conserve géante et son minuscule frangin sans avoir l'air trop intéressé... Il détestait perdre son temps en vaines palabres, mais agir autrement n'aurait que trop attiré l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. Père et les autres ignoraient qu'il avait déserté son poste... Enfin, Père devait surement le savoir... Il savait toujours tout, même quand il ne faisait que le penser...

Shootant dans quelques cailloux qui émaillaient la roche sablonneuse, il se remit à pester intérieurement sur son comportement stupide d'amoureux transi, se trouvant vraiment trop bête. Mais ne disais t'on pas quand plus de rendre aveugle, l'amour rendait idiot ? Pour une fois il était parfaitement d'accord avec ces stupides insectes qu'étaient les humains. Et puis comment diable allait-il bien pouvoir s'introduire à l'intérieure de la maison dans laquelle Edward et son frère logeaient ? Aucune des formes qu'il avait en tête ne pouvait convenir, surtout ici, au milieu de nulle part...

« Mais merde, bordel ! » Jura-t-il tout haut. Et il était inimaginable de simplement toquer à la porte principale... Il avait vu les dessins que le gamin avait faits de lui et de l'autre garce sur sa table de chevet à l'hôpital... L'armure ambulante le reconnaitrait instantanément. Et il était venu jusqu'ici, dans ce coin paumé, pour pouvoir se faire pardonner, pas pour se battre ou créer des problèmes...

La brise nocturne lui apporta soudain l'odeur tant attendue, même si son odorat était très loin d'égaler celui de Gluttony, ça suffirait à le mettre sur la bonne voie. Il pressa donc le pas, accéléra l'allure, se mettant peu à peu à s'invectiver mentalement, utilisant toute les termes grossiers qu'il connaissait, et son répertoire était plus que complet ! Chaque nouvelle insulte lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de fouet, mais elle le motivait à continuer, plutôt que de le faire s'en retourner. Maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de son cher Chibi-san, plus rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son objectif final : le creux des ses bras, le visage enfoui dans le soleil de sa longue chevelure, les lèvres posées sur la veine battant doucement sous la peau fine et douce de son cou... Les lumières des quelques habitations perdues encaissées au pied d'une nouvelle montagne lui apparurent enfin, faisant bondir son coeur d'impatience tout en le broyant dans sa cage thoracique. Qu'elle drôle de sensations que l'appréhension...

Et si Edward ne voulait plus de lui ? Et s'il le rejetait ? Après tout, ça aurait été parfaitement compréhensible, il s'était montré ignoble la dernière fois, et même s'il s'était précipité à l'hôpital le lendemain pour s'en excuser, ç'avait été trop tard. Le jeune alchimiste n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce qu'il lui avait infligé, tant de brutalité que de méchanceté... Et même ses pleurs n'avaient pas réussi à l'attendrir... Pas avant qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard... Il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont son coeur s'était fermé aux suppliques et aux larmes de l'enfant, devenant comme sourd, ne ressentant plus rien d'autre que le délicieux ensserrement du fin boyau de chair autour de son sexe, comme avec ses proies... Sauf qu'avec lui, tout était si différent... Tout était tellement plus intense... Un peu comme... Non, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais évoquer cette période maudite. Et voilà que rien que de penser à cette après-midi avec le gosse, il bandait déjà, sa queue aussi dure que la roche qui l'entourait, et cela rendit sa marche encore plus éprouvante. Non pas qu'il se sente fatigué, juste qu'il n'en pouvait plus de devoir encore parcourir une telle distance, qui lui semblait être devenu des milles et des milles alors même qu'il n'était plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres de la maison dont s'échappait la délicieuse fragrance de son petit amant.

Atteignant enfin la vieille bâtisse, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par une des vitres poussiéreuses, ne voyant qu'un drôle de vieux penché sur un établit, travaillant visiblement sur quelques automails... Prendre cette apparence-là aurait été stupide. Il fit alors le tour, longeant le mur par la droite, guettant la silhouette tant espérée. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne pièce, il se figea.

Que faire maintenant ? Toquer ? Et si c'était l'autre qui ouvrait ? Pour les avoir déjà observés pendant que le blondinet dormait et que la conserve lisait ou, le plus souvent, semblait veiller son grand-frère, comme s'il admirait son beau visage enfin apaisé, il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que même ici il partage, la même chambre. Et il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi l'armure souhaitait rester le plus possible près du jeune alchimiste, et pourquoi il aimait tant le regarder dormir... Envy aurait voulu pouvoir être à sa place, être celui assit à ses côtés. Mais penser à tout cela ne l'aiderait pas à trouver un moyen de le rejoindre... Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se baissa pour ramasser une poignée de minuscules gravillons et, après avoir inspiré un grand coup, en lança un.

Un tintement sec contre le carreau fit sursauter Edward, lui faisant promptement ouvrir les yeux.

« Al ? »

Mais son frère n'était pas là. Il était encore au salon à gazouiller devant le bébé avec Winry et les autres. Un deuxième tintement se fit entendre, suivit presque immédiatement d'un troisième...

« Merde, mais qui ça peut bien être à une heure pareil ? Et ici en plus ? Surement pour Paninya... » pensa-t-il tout haut. Se levant rageusement il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, prête à crier son mécontentement, peu importe qui se trouverait là. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir ici...

« TOI ! » Évidemment... C'était rêver que de croire que ce salopard laisserait tomber aussi facilement, même s'il ne s'était effectivement pas attendu à ce qu'il le suive jusqu'ici...

« Dégage, tu n'obtiendras plus jamais quoi que ce soit de moi ! » lui cracha-t-il au visage, tentant de claquer la fenêtre. Mais Envy fut plus rapide, rattrapant le battant droit et le maintenant fermement ouvert.

« Attend Edward, je ne suis ne pas venu ici pour ce que tu crois ! »

« Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Je sais exactement ce que tu veux, et pourquoi tu es là ! Alors, tire-toi vite fait avant que je ne te brise les dents et ne te les fasse bouffer ! »

« Ouh... Des menaces ! Je suis mort de peur, nabot... » Il se pencha à l'intérieur, mais recula en fronçant le nez : « Mais ça pue la femelle et le sang dans cette baraque ! Aurais-je raté un heureux événement ? " demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus candide.

« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet connard ! Dis ce que t'as à dire, et tire-toi ! » Mieux valait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour en finir au plus vite.

« Sors alors, ça pue trop là dedans. »

« Tu rêves ! J'suis pas complètement débile non plus ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça... » Le visage d'Envy se métamorphosa pendant un bref instant. Ed put lire dans ses yeux ce qui ressemblait à toute la tristesse du monde. Puis le masque dur qu'il essayait d'arborer en toute circonstance reprit le dessus. Sentant sa résolution vaciller, il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre tout en se traitant d'idiot, et atterrit avec grâce sur le semblant de pelouse caillouteuse et sèche qui constituait le « jardin » arrière. Envy lui prit la main avec délicatesse et il faillit bien se laisser faire lorsque les images et sensations douloureuses de ce que ce monstre lui avait fait lui revinrent en mémoire, arrachant sa main de la sienne. Si son bourreau en fut blessé, il n'en montra rien.

« Allé viens, Fullmetal na..., suis moi. » Il avait retenu l'insulte in extrémiste visiblement. Mais déjà Envy s'élança dans la nuit. Pendant une seconde Ed fut tenté de rentrer et de retourner se coucher en laissant ce connard se débrouiller tout seul. Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Puis ses blessures étaient pratiquement guéries, il saurait se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir cette fois.

Envy fut soulagé d'entendre le bruit rapide et régulier des pas du gamin derrière lui. Vu l'accueil glacé qu'il avait reçu il s'était attendu à se faire clairement rembarré ou pire, de recevoir une putain de raclée de la part de la crevette et de la boîte de conserve vide qui lui tenait lieu de petit frère.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu les battre, mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ce genre d'explication là, bien qu'il fut sûr que rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Edward après ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital... Quel idiot il avait été. Faire ça à la première personne prête à se laisser réellement aimer par lui, et presque en toute connaissance de cause ! Arrivant enfin au sommet de la petite montagne, il se laissa tomber au sol, mains sous la tête et genoux légèrement pliés. Le gosse s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter.

« Assieds-toi, viens admirer les étoiles. Elles sont si belles quand aucune lumière de ville ne leur dispute la nuit, non ? » Il espérait naïvement pouvoir ainsi détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère, ne sachant pas par où commencer ses excuses, mal à l'aise. Mais Ed ne bougea pas.

« Si c'est pour regarder les étoiles que tu m'as amené jusqu'ici tu perds ton temps. Je n'ai aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec toi. Le peu qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a été qu'un putain d'échange qui aurait dû être équivalent, et ce juste la première fois ! Mais tu m'as littéralement baisé dans tous les sens du terme ! T'as putain de liste, je l'avais déjà ! »

« Et comment aurais-je foutrement pu le savoir moi ? Je change juste d'apparence, je suis pas voyant, crevette ! »

Edward lui décocha un monumental coup de pied en pleine tête, faisant carillonner ses oreilles et voir de nouvelles étoiles, en double, non en triple !

« Connard ! Tu vas regretter ce geste, nabot ! »

Envy sauta sur ses pieds, sentant la roche dure sous leur peau à moitié nue. La tête lui tourna un instant, puis il bondit sur le gamin qui l'esquiva comme un chat, d'un petit saut de côté, et lui retourna un autre coup de pied dans les reins au passage. Suite à ce nouveau choc, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent, cédant la place à son instinct de tueur, bien que trop en colère pour se rendre compte qu'il ne prenait plus garde à rien de ce qu'il voyait arriver bien assez tôt pour pouvoir contrer d'habitude. Il se retourna prestement, évitant un autre coup et lui lança son poing en pleine figure. C'est qu'il avait beau être minuscule, il était rapide et cognait fort le gosse ! Il sentit un léger craquement lorsque son poing s'écrasa sur son beau visage, mais il ne l'avait pas frappé assez violemment que pour lui casser le nez. Il n'abimait jamais trop ses proies habituelles non plus. Lust lui avait toujours reproché de jouer avec ses pauvres créatures dès qu'elles étaient hors combat. Un visage défiguré n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour prendre son pied...

Et voilà qu'il considérait Ed comme l'une d'entre elles... Qu'elles étaient belles ses excuses ! Le blondinet essuya le sang qui lui coulait sur la lèvre, en cracha un peu par terre puis l'invita d'un geste de la main à reprendre le combat :

« Allé viens, que j'te règle enfin ton compte ! » Mais c'est qu'il croyait avoir l'avantage l'idiot !

« P'tit con, tu vas voir, j'vais te faire regretter cette demande stupide ! » Envy était hors de lui, ce geste et cette phrase désinvolte ayant attisé encore plus sa rage contre... contre qui ? Son amour ? Ou lui-même ? Il décida en une seconde qu'il s'en moquait royalement au point où il en était et s'élança.

Mais sa fureur l'avait aveuglée et ce n'est quand entendant le clap sonore du claquement des mains de l'alchimiste qu'il comprit son erreur. La lame qu'Edward venait de transmuter à partit de son bras droit le transperça de part en part, lui arrachant le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sur l'épée fichée en lui, n'arrivant pas à y croire. L'amour rend effectivement aveugle et idiot, maintenant il en avait la confirmation... Alors son petit homme voulait vraiment sa mort ? Il le haïssait donc à ce point ? Il se laissa tomber à genoux, baissant la tête et attendant le coup de grâce qui, bien qu'il ne le tuerait pas, ferait tout comme...

Mais rien ne vint. Il releva les yeux vers le vainqueur et son expression était méconnaissable. Toute trace de hargne et de rage avait déserté son joli visage. Il avait l'air terrifié. N'avait-il jamais tué qui que ce soit ? Ou regrettait-il plutôt ce qui venait de se produire ?

« Pourquoi, Ed... » une quinte de toux le plia en deux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis qu'il tentait d'expulser le sang qui l'empêchait de respirer. Comme le blond ne faisait toujours aucun geste pour retirer la lame Envy se laissa doucement glisser, millimètre par millimètre, en bas du sabre.

« Je... je ne sais pas... » souffla Ed qui ne se rendit compte de ce que sa victime faisait que lorsque le blessé se détacha finalement de l'excroissance métallique de son bras avec un dernier coup sec. Que ça faisait mal ! pensa-t-il. Mais il souffrait encore plus au fond de son coeur qui, bien que physiquement intact, avait été tout autant blesser. Edward le détestait donc bien au point de vouloir le tuer. Il se mit à rire, pensant à Greed... Et à toutes ces pauvres choses qu'il avait battues, rendues inapte à quoi que ce soit, mais gardées bien vivantes jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini de jouir d'elles... En général il leur ouvrait la gorge au moment où il atteignait l'orgasme, ou leur brisait la nuque s'il avait été trop absorbé par la violence du plaisir finale. Mais si au lieu de les avoir prise par derrière leur visage était face au sien alors, là, il les étranglait lentement, sentant sa queue se faire enserrée de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il serait lui même leur petit cou fragile, jouissant souvent au moment même où ils laissaient échappé leur dernier souffle entre leurs lèvres mauves... Et c'était un orgasme à nul autre pareil, le faisant se sentir tellement vivant, tellement puissant en prenant leurs misérables vies inutiles tandis que coulait dans leur corps déjà mort sa semence censée donner la vie...

Le visage d'Edward entrain de bleuir lui apparut, ses mains autour de sa gorge... vision qui pour la première fois lui inspira l'horreur la plus complète... Et il fut heureux d'avoir été terrassé, faute de pouvoir réellement en mourir. Mais ça, le gamin ne le savait pas. Et devrait continuer à l'ignorer si possible.

« Tu...tu as bien fait... Je...je n'aurais pas supporté de t'avoir tué. » Chaque mot était un véritable supplice. Mais il devait le lui dire :

« Edward... »

« Oui ? »

« Je... je t'aime. » Voilà, c'était dit. Advienne que pourra...

Son superbe amour se laissa choir devant lui. La pluie se remit à tomber, doucement cette fois, les trempant petit à petit tandis qu'ils restaient tous deux parfaitement silencieux. Au bout d'un moment Envy surprit un spasme involontaire des épaules du petit. Même s'il avait le visage baissé, caché par le rideau de sa délicate chevelure blonde tout humide, il savait. Son amour pleurait.

« C'est pour moi ces jolies larmes ? " hasarda-t-il en lui soulevant le menton.

« Pour qui d'autre veux tu que ce soit, idiot ! » Ces paroles lui redonnèrent un second souffle. Il sentait ses forces lui revenir peu à peu.

« Arrête, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, et si tu savais... »

« Mais je m'en moque moi ! » Gémis-t-il en lui martelant le torse de ses petits poings.

« Ouille... » Bordel que ça faisait mal malgré tout ! Son jeune alchimiste essuya le sang qui coulait des ses lèvres, provenant surement de son poumon perforé.

« Pardon... Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! » Ce cri du coeur aurait pu le faire jouir à lui tout seul... L'attirant à lui, il changea d'avis et le rassura, refusant de le voir continuer de pleurer pour la sale créature inhumaine qu'il était, même si c'était encore un secret...

« Je ne vais pas mourir mon petit prince... Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! »

Il voulut lui plaquer un baiser sanglant sur le front, mais Ed se déroba :

« Promis ? »

« Promis, petit homme ! »

« J'suis pas petit ! » Mais il jeta quand même ses bras autour de son cou, s'y suspendant littéralement. Envy accueillit sa langue toujours aussi douce et chaude et qu'il avait tant attendu dans sa bouche, faisant taire la douleur que le gosse lui infligeait en le serrant si fort malgré ses blessures.

Il restèrent là, enlacés, leurs lèvres scellées à celle de l'autre, sous la pluie battante qui après avoir semblé symboliser leur tristesse donnait l'impression de les purifier de toute la haine et la colère qu'ils avaient osée se porter un peu plus tôt...

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir fait ça à Envy. Et en même temps... Ne l'avait-il pas bien cherché ? D'où lui venait cette soudaine sympathie tendre et inquiète pour son bourreau ?

« Allé viens, idiot, on va finir trempé... enfin encore plus ! » Il lui glissa son bras mécanique sous l'épaule et le releva. Tant bien que mal, ils amorcèrent la descente, se guidant uniquement grâce aux éclairs qui zébraient la nuit noire.

À mi-chemin Ed découvrit un renfoncement dans la paroi et s'y coula, soutenant toujours son précieux blessé. Le boyau de roche donnait dans une immense salle souterraine où luisaient d'immenses champignons, éclairant faiblement un bassin d'eau fumante et donnant à la grotte un air féérique.

Ouaw... Regarde, Envy, regarde ! »

« Mmmmh... », il leva faiblement la tête. « Mouais, superbe... »

Ed le laissa tomber sans ménagement :

« T'es lourd, dans tous les sens du terme gars ! Il te faut quoi pour t'émerveiller un peu bordel ? »

« Que tu me fasses un beau sourire rien que pour moi pour commencer... et peut-être aussi... »

« Imbécile ! » Il lui donna une claque sur le haut du crâne, mais sans grande conviction.

« Aïeuh ! Ça ne vas pas de maltraiter un mourant, minus ? »

« C'est toi qui oses te plaindre ? Je dois te rappeler ce que TOI tu m'as fait ? »

« Non... » il baissa les yeux, gêné, et rougissant de honte à ce souvenir qui pour lui aussi était devenu douloureux, remerciant le ciel du manque de lumière qui rendait son expression invisible :

« Je suis désolé... Oh, Edward, si tu savais combien je m'en veux... »

« C'est ça... » Il shoota dans les gravillons, les mains à nouveau dans les poches, l'air un peu perdu. « Toute façon, t'es qu'un monstre, une aberration ! »

« Tu crois pas si bien dire gamin ! » Sa blessure avait enfin terminé de se cicatriser. Il avait cru devenir fou, à devoir attendre ainsi, totalement impuissant.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il décocha au blondinet son plus beau sourire, mi-carnassier mi-joueur, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs complètement détrempés, et l'autre sur l'endroit où le sang qui n'avait pas été emporté par la pluie avait séché, dernier vestige de leur combat.

« T'as vu, j'suis comme neuf ! » L'alchimiste recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, les yeux grands ouverts :

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Il semblait sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, se retournant déjà. Envy le rattrapa par sa natte, et le tira en arrière :

« Où tu crois aller comme ça gamin ? »

Edward hurla, se débâtit, tenta de taper dans ses mains, mais le monstre fut plus rapide que lui, lui prenant les poignets juste à temps. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, il l'avertit :

« Tu voudrais quand même pas que je te brise tout nouveau bras tout neuf , si ? » Le blondinet secoua la tête.

« T'es vraiment qu'un salopard. J'aurais dû t'achever là haut ! "

« Effectivement... Il aurait surement mieux valu... pour nous deux. Même si ça ne m'avait pas tué non plus, le temps que je me réveille tu aurais été parti. Tu m'aurais cru mort. Et j'aurais peut-être pu t'oublier... Ou peut-être pas. » Il se sentait si las... Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il l'aimait, bordel !

« Écoute-moi... » Ed se démenait furieusement, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de lui tordre les poignets encore plus forts de chaque côté de son petit corps. « Calme-toi ! » Le corps chaud de son Chibi collé au sien, s'agitant contre lui, le faisait bander. Déplaçant une mèche blonde du bout du nez, il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

« Je...ne..veux...pas... » il l'embrassait entre chaque mot : « me...battre...avec...toi ! T'as compris ? »

« Ça fallait y penser avant espèce de tordu ! » lui cracha-t-il par dessus son épaule de métal.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais venu pour m'excuser en fait... »

« Bein c'est raté ! »

« Je sais...mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi quand même réessayer... »

Il plongea son regard dans celui, pailleté d'or, de l'adolescent, le tournant doucement pour lui faire face, inspirant un grand coup en cherchant malgré tout à encore sauver les apparences.

« Je suis désolé Edward... Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme... Ni à l'hôpital, ni ici... C'est juste que...avec toi je perds tous mes moyens... Tu me rends fou... C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça... »

Edward l'écouta patiemment, fixant ses iris violettes, souhaitant se perdre dedans. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le croire... Mais c'était hors de question. Alors il lui cracha au visage et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, se dégagea. Mais Envy fut une nouvelle fois trop rapide et lui retourna une gifle qui l'envoya rouler au sol.

« Mais PUTAIN ! Tant pis pour toi, nabot ! Si j'peux pas avoir ton coeur, je prendrais tout le reste ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Et il le bourra de coup. Ed cru crut sentir une côte se briser, sa bouche s'emplit de sang. Le salaud n'épargna pas un seul centimètre de son corps. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, couvert de sueur et hors d'haleine, il se mit à pleurer, se laissant aller sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce fou furieux ? se demanda le blond. Ses pleurs finirent par se mêler à un rire hystérique, complètement dément. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il hurla « Mais pourquoi ? Bordel, POURQUOI ? » Et la caverne leur renvoya l'écho de sa question à l'infini...

Edward n'en avait aucune idée. Il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser câliner, pouvoir le consoler... Et pouvoir connaitre l'amour. Et le plaisir. Sans souffrance. Mais Envy était l'ennemi. Et il avait déjà bien trop baissé sa garde. Il n'en avait récolté que des bleus et des bosses au coeur, et des blessures saignantes au corps. Il essaya de se redresser, s'appuyant sur son bras de chaire sans y faire attention, et la douleur le renvoya bouler pitoyablement au sol. Son bourreau tendit la main comme pour l'aider, mais la retira presque instantanément, comme s'il avait été brulé par quelque chose d'invisible. Sa honte, peut-être ? Il continuait de fixer le sol, triturant un des champignons phosphorescents, ne laissant échapper qu'un faible gémissement de temps en temps qu'il lui semblait impossible de contenir. Ses longs cheveux sombres empêchaient l'alchimiste de voir s'il s'était réellement calmé et il n'osa donc plus bouger. Puis, finissant par en avoir assez, il se leva difficilement, tout endolori. Heureusement toutes ses côtes étaient intactes, à première vue du moins. Il épousseta ses vêtements tout en tentant de cacher sa souffrance. Au moment de gagner la sortie, Envy l'interpella.

« Edward... Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. » Et il sortit sous le ciel étoilé.

Fin du Chapitre Trois.

Par LadySade.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Rédemption.

Au coeur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prends place la nuit qu'Edward, Alphonse et Winry passent la nuit dans les montagnes près de Rush Valley.

Chapitre Quatre.

Quand les rôles s'inversent.

Lorsque Envy sortit enfin, il appela Edward. Mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut en retour. La pluie avait cessée et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable humide qui recouvrait la roche, produisant un étrange bruit de succion à chaque pas.

"Edward ? " cria t'il encore, mais son amour ne l'avait pas attendu. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait aucune envie de redescendre vers les lumières de la ville. Il reprit donc le chemin du sommet, vers le ciel et les étoiles. Arrivé en haut il se figea. Le blond était là, les bras passé autour de ses genoux, fixant la nuit, dos à lui. Il le vit se raidir en l'entendant, puis se détendre à nouveau. Ses cheveux avaient du se défaire pendant qu'il le battait car ils flottaient librement, claquant au vent.

Le ciel était clair désormais, et la lune brillait d'un éclat nouveau, presque éblouissant. Il le rejoignit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, laissant pendre ses longues jambes dans le vide. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, sans dire un mot, leur regard fixant l'horizon, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Envy pensa que le bonheur, ça devait un peu ressembler à ça.

"Je suis désolé." finit-il par lâcher, se sentant quand même toujours mal à l'aise.

"Je sais. " et son petit amour se laissa aller contre son épaule. "Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es. Alors n'en sois pas désolé."

"Bien sur que si que je peux ! " Il se releva brusquement et prit l'apparence de cette stupide blonde : " C'est elle que tu veux ?" mais il se ravissa presque aussitôt " Non, c'est ton maudit colonel que tu désire !" et il changea de forme, ébouriffant ses nouveau cheveux court. "A moins que que... ce ne soit de ton frère que tu rêve..." mais avant d'avoir pu se transformer une nouvelle fois Edward lui prit la main et le força à se rassoir au bord du gouffre :

"Arrête ça, tu m'as très bien compris."

"Mais je peux..."

"Non, tu ne peux pas. " Cette remarque lui fit baisser la tête. " Je suis sur qu'avant, il y a des années et des années, tu avais un coeur bon et tendre. Mais il s'est durcit depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être que tout au fond de toi cette gentillesse sommeil encore. Mais elle me semble hors d'atteinte..."

"Pour toi, je la retrouverais ! " répliqua t-il avec véhémence. " Pour toi je ferai l'impossible, Edward ! Tout ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne le comprends donc pas ? "

"Si bien sur. Et je suis sur que tu en es intimement convaincu. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout..."

" Mais laisse moi t'aimer quand même ! Juste un peu..."

"Je... Non. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Ça ne nous fera que plus de mal... "

"Je suis prêt à souffrir pour ça, pour toi ! Laisse moi saigner pour nous deux..."

"Envy..." et le gamin l'embrassa. L'homonculus fut prit totalement au dépourvu, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela. Il ferma quand même les yeux, enserrant son amour dans ses bras, se laissant submerger par ce bonheur inattendu, goutant ses lèvres avec empressement.

"Juste ce soir..." souffla Ed entre deux baiser.

"Tout ce que tu voudras..." fut la seule chose qu'il put lui répondre. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi du moment qu'il n'avait pas à s'arrêter. Il l'allongea tendrement sur le sable et la roche dure, le couvrant de caresses, s'emmêlant les doigts dans sa chevelure d'or, dévorant chaque partie de son corps à sa portée.

"Je t'aime... si tu savais combien je t'aime ! "

"Je sais. Maintenant tais-toi, ne dis plus rien... Je ne veux plus rien entendre..."

L'alchimiste passa au-dessus de lui, prenant les commandes. Trop heureux de pouvoir se laisser faire, Envy se détendit, massant légèrement le dos de son jeune amant. Edward lui arracha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il le fit rouler avec force sur le ventre, lui attrapant les cheveux et les tirant en arrière d'un coup sec, l'obligeant à rester dans une position extrêmement inconfortable qui lui rappelait d'effroyable souvenir. Mais ceci n'avait rien à voir. Il se détendit donc quelque peux, conscient de mériter plus qu'amplement ce qui allait suivre.

" J'ai une vengeance à prendre , tu te souviens ? " lui susurra le blondinet d'une voix mauvaise,son souffle lui chatouillant la joue.

" Prend ce que ..." il ne put finir sa phrase,son visage heurtant violemment le sol . Il s'en mordit la langue et le sang envahit sa bouche.

" Ta gueule j'ai dis ! " Il fut de nouveau tiré en arrière, courbé en deux . "T'as compris ? " Il se garda bien de répondre . Il sentit son short craquer lorsque Ed le lui arracha à moité et, forçant le passage, s'introduire en lui. Il hurla. Ses mains étaient libres, il aurait pu tenter de se libérer et reprendre,avec un peu de chance et surtout plus de prudence,le dessus sur le Fullmetal, mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, il avait bien mérité ce châtiment. Et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait put subir au début de sa longue vie. L'homme qui le maltraitait était la personne qu'il aimait. Pour lui, il aurait réellement tout pu endurer. Son tortionnaire lâcha ses cheveux de sa main de métal et lui prit le menton, amenant sa gorge jusqu'à sa bouche. Il la mordit lentement, laissant ses dents s'enfoncer petit peu par petit peu tandis qu'il continuait à aller durement en lui. Envy sentit sa peau céder avec un sombre déchirement et le liquide chaud lui inonda le torse, goutant dans la poussière en formant d'étranges grumeaux. Edward se mit à lécher la blessure, envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps de sa victimes consentante.

"Je pourrais te briser la nuque au moment de jouir. Je suis sur que tu prends ton pieds comme ça d'habitude." Envy se raidit, comment pouvait-il savoir ça bordel ?

"J'ai taper juste on dirais. Rien que pour ça je devrais te tuer..." Mais il n'en fit rien, continuant simplement son lent mouvement, allant plus loin à chaque fois. L'androgyne souffrait, mais serra les dents. Peu à peu la douleur se changea en plaisir et il se mit à gémir, silencieusement d'abord et puis criant presque lorsque Ed se mit à aller en lui de plus en plus fort. Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, sous son haut qu'il portait toujours, lui labourant la chaire, perçant la peau sans ménagement, le gosse finissant par déchirer le tissu pour plus de facilité. Envy n'avait même pas remarqué que sa tête était libre désormais. Il l'enfoui alors au creux de ses bras, rouvrant la blessure de sa langue en essayant de garder ses dents serrer . L'alchimiste se redressa, lui prenant les hanches et cognant contre lui avec son bassin. Il eu envie de se caresser mais lorsqu'il essaya son bourreau lui arracha sa queue des mains et se mit à la serrer très fort, sans faire le moindre geste. C'était bon malgré tout. Brusquement, sans prévenir, son amant jouit. S'enfonçant au plus profond de son corps, il se libéra en lui.

Lorsqu'il eu finit il le repoussa, tel un jouet usagé et brisé.

Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle Edward se leva, reboutonnant sa veste et fermant son pantalon. Il s'épousseta et, sans un mot n'y un regard pour l'objet de sa jouissance, s'en alla.

C'était donc ça, ce que ressentait les proies qu'il laissait en vie ? Sauf qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas, elles... Mais sa douleur était à double tranchant. Tandis que ses victimes devaient être ravies de le voir enfin partir, lui ne rêvait que de le retenir...

Il ne bougea pas jusqu'au lever du jour, souffrant de partout, désirant toujours jouir mais se sentant trop las pour se branler. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Avait-ce réellement été la dernière fois ? Quand l'aube naquit enfin il se redressa et descendit dans la grotte. Edward avait raison, elle était superbe. Ils auraient du en profiter ensemble. Se déshabillant, il évalua les dégâts. Il était couvert de bleus, mais les griffures, la morsure et le reste avait déjà cicatrisé. Il entra dans l'eau chaude de la grande vasque de pierre. La vapeur enveloppa, délassant ses muscles douloureux. Il se décrassa, faisant partir les plaques de sang séché. Quand il fut propre il se laissa aller contre la paroi, trouvant une marche naturelle sur laquelle se reposer, et laissa ses pensées dériver vers ce gosse qu'il chérissait tant. Il revit son magnifique sourire, ses yeux d'or, sa longue chevelure couleur de soleil flottant au vent... Mais cette superbe expression sur son beau visage n'avait pas été été pour lui. Il avait sourit comme cela à son maudit petit frère, ignorant être observé. Edward lui avait-il jamais réellement sourit ? Il l'ignorait, bien qu'il fut pratiquement sur que si ça avait été le cas il s'en serrait souvenu. Malgré tout il se sentit durcir dans l'eau bouillante. Il se caressa doucement, distrait au début... puis se souvenant de leur première nuit au laboratoire, il se branla de toutes ses forces, gémissant, et criant lors de la délivrance, des images défilant par centaines derrière ses paupière closes, s'arrêtant sur les beaux yeux dur de son petit amant et hurlant :

"Edward ! "

Il resta ensuite pantelant, le bout du nez ridant la surface de l'eau, ses cheveux lui entourant la tête, formant un rempart entre lui et ce monde cruel.

Il devait partir maintenant. Et s'éloigner de son tendre amour ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Le môme n'avait fait que gagner de plus en plus de terrain à chacune de leur rencontre, même s'il l'ignorait surement. Il finit par sortir du bassin naturel et remit ses vêtement déchirés et couvert de poussière. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, plus pour Ed que pour ce lieu enchanteur, il quitta la caverne, emportant avec lui le souvenir du sourire meurtrier de son ennemi adoré lorsqu'ils s'étaient battu, faute d'un plus heureux qui lui fut réellement destiné.

Fin du Chapitre Quatre.

par LadySade.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Rédemption

Au cœur des ténèbres

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prend place à Resembool juste avant qu'Edward ne passe la frontière, la nuit précédant leur départ.

Chapitre Cinq

Flamme Trompeuse

Lorsqu'Edward aperçut la silhouette sombre au milieu de la rue déserte, son coeur se serra. Roy Mustang se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, sa longue veste claquant au vent. Le soleil se trouvait dans son dos, empêchant le jeune alchimiste de distinguer ses traits mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, l'expression toujours sévère de son supérieur avait laissé place à un petit sourire en coin, l'air éternellement satisfait. Comme si on lui avait enfin permit de déposer le poids sous lequel il s'écrasait de plus en plus. La mort de Hughes l'avait dévasté. Ed savait pourquoi, enfin le "vrai" pourquoi. Envy lui avait fait comprendre la subtilité de leur relation.

La nuit où tout avait commencé, le gamin avait découvert Roy dans une ruelle, un corps de femme carbonisé et fumant à ses pieds. Il l'avait haït pour avoir fait ça à Ross. Rien n'était encore venu prouver que c'était elle la responsable de la mort de Maes. Après la morgue, plus tard, Mustang l'avait rattrapé, lui ordonnant fermement de l'accompagner. Il avait d'abord protesté mais, devant l'espiègle sourire de l'alchimiste de flamme, il avait finit par céder.

Il bouillait intérieurement. Et sa colère avait besoin d'un exutoire. Quoi de mieux qu'un face à face seul avec celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un monstre ? Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. A peine retourné au Q.G et entré dans le bureau, Roy l'avait prit par les épaules, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Le blond n'avait rien compris, mais se souvenant que c'était cet homme qui lui avait permis de retrouver son courage et de pouvoir avancer, il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance. Il avait alors repensé à cette nuit à Rush Valley, celle où une vie était née, et où une relation avait prit fin. Lorsqu'il avait regagné la maison de l'ingénieur et de sa famille, le coeur lourd, le trajet lui avait paru durer une éternité, même s'il était assez heureux d'avoir prit sa revanche sur ce qu'il savait maintenant être un Homonculus. Envy aurait du le lui dire ! Sa tête était toute bourdonnante. Il se souvint de cette irrépressible envie de faire demi-tour qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin le bâtiment. Il avait voulu courir rejoindre son amant, pour se blottir dans ses bras et, peut-être, y pleurer jusqu'à plus l'épuisement. Mais Envy restait l'ennemi, il le savait à cet instant plus que jamais, Il s'était donc dit que s'il ne pouvait simplement le tuer, il devrait alors trouver un moyen de le vaincre autrement.

Revenant à ce souvenir dans le bureau du colonel, il se souvint de la façon dont Mustang l'avait embrassé, semblant guetter un signe d'approbation. Mais Edward lui avait retourné une gifle magistrale. Portant la main à son visage, Mustang avait rit. Ca l'avait mis encore plus en colère. Il avait voulu le bourrer de coup, tout comme Envy l'avait frappé dans la grotte... Mais il avait du se dominer. Ce salaud restait son supérieur...

"Toujours aussi teigneux, Fullmetal. T'inquiète, je survivrai, même si c'est moi qui rejette d'habitude ! " Et il avait rit de plus belle, lui retirant une mèche de cheveux qui trainait devant ses yeux dorés.

"Bas les pattes, vieux pervers ! "

"Vieux, moi ? C'est toi qui es bien trop jeune ! Mais ces flammes... cette fougue... C'est dur de te résister, Fullmetal !"

"Je vais pas tenter le diable plus longtemps alors, je me tire !"

Et il avait regagné la porte, se moquant pas mal des raisons qui avaient pu faire croire au colonel qu'il aurait put une chance avec lui...

"NON ! " Ce cri semblait venir du fond du coeur... Et Ed s'était alors souvenu de la perte que Mustang venait de subir, et de la façon dont il devait cacher la plus grande partie de sa peine. Il fit alors volte-face, et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

"Je sais tout, Roy..." souffla-t-il."

"Ah..." Et L'alchimiste de flamme s'était alors laissé aller, pleurant dans les bras du gosse. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il tenta d'embrasser Edward à nouveau, et comme celui-ci s'était encore refusé à lui, il avait recommencé à pleurer.

"Putain de bâtard ! C'est du chantage ça bordel !" Mais il avait quand même finit par se laisser faire, le désirant tout à coup, son corps et son coeur lui criant qu'Envy ne reviendrait pas... Qu'il l'avait définitivement chassé... Le colonel l'avait alors poussé sur le canapé, se ruant sur la boucle de sa ceinture, sortant son sexe de son boxer et se mettant à le sucer avec tendresse malgré son empressement. Après l'avoir fait jouir ainsi, il l'avait prit, doucement, s'excusant mille fois. Ç'avait été ès bon. Même si pas autant qu'avec son cher homonculus... Il lui manquait tant, cet ennemi honnit...

Arrivant enfin à la hauteur du colonel, Ed sortit de ses pensées.

"Alors, tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi, vieux vicelard ?" Le fait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici était touchant... Mais il n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il ne voulait pas devenir un substitut. Et puis, il ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner d'avoir brulé Ross...

"Je voulais juste te voir, Fullmetal... Mais si tu préfère, je retourne à Central." Roy avait l'air déçut... Mais aussi soulagé. Ed trouva cela étrange mais ne dit rien.

"Non c'est bon, maintenant que tu es là, autant en profiter. J'ai envie de marcher, suis moi."

Ils prirent la direction des champs ouest, suivant un chemin en lacets jusqu'à un petit bois en haut d'une colline. Le soleil tapait dur et son auto-mail chauffait un peu puisqu'il n'était pas protégé par sa veste. Il avait décidé de sortir se promener sans, ne pensant en avoir que pour quelques minutes. Arrivé au sommet, il se laissa aller dans l'herbe, croisant les mains derrière sa nuque et regardant défiler les nuages. Le colonel ne semblait pas trop savoir comment se comporter.

"Alors, comment ça se passe à Central ? "

"Rien à signaler, tu n'es pas partit depuis assez longtemps... "

"Et ça vas, t'as pris ton pied en cramant cette pauvre fille ? Hughes est vengé maintenant ?"

Ils avaient discuté de leur histoire la nuit même du drame. L'alchimiste de flamme avait avoué ne pas avoir pu se contrôler. Et lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait eu des gestes plus tendres qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec ses mots.

"Elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé ! répondit Roy un peu brutalement. Pourquoi se serait-elle enfuie si elle était innocente ? Et puis... Le corps de Hughes me manque. Ses mains... sa queue..."

Ed se raidit. Jamais il ne se serrait attendu à l'entendre utiliser ce genre de termes à propos du militaire décédé... Même s'il s'agissait de son ancien amant. C'était vraiment étrange.

"Je vois... Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider."

"C'est faux, tu sais très bien que tu peux me soulager..."

Mustang l'enfourcha soudain, se laissant tomber sur lui. Il lui attrapa violemment le menton et força l'entrée de ses lèvres, son autre main déjà dans son pantalon de cuir. Ed lui aurait bien dit d'arrêter, mais saurait été hypocrite. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ces nouvelles sensations, il se sentait toujours comme en manque. Et Envy n'était pas réapparu depuis si longtemps... Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. C'était lui qui avait décidé que ce serait la dernière fois, sur cette maudite montagne...

Il débarrassa rapidement son colonel de sa veste et déchira sa chemise sans même s'en rendre compte. Le déshabillant de même, Roy, lui arracha son pantalon et son short. Il lui prit le sexe en bouche, le pompant avec force.

C'était si différent de la première fois. Plus aucune gentillesse dans ses actes... Même son empressement semblait différent.

Comme il léchait brusquement son intimité la plus secrète, Ed sentit son supérieur se relever et le pénétrer juste après sans ménagement.

"Attends... Pas si vite..."

"Je n'attends plus..." grinça Roy entre ses dents.

Ed le trouva encore plus bizarre. Il se sentit comme déchiré en deux, mais, avant d'avoir put crier, il se retrouva le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Mustang, se sentant tout à coup en parfaite sécurité. Le plaisir vint presque immédiatement.

"Colonel..." mais en l'attendant geindre son amant l'écarta de lui, le regardant d'un air mauvais. Il se mit alors à lui faire mal, lui pinçant les tétons, le mordant, cognant fort en lui...

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Ed, le visage crispé de douleur. Tu me fais mal..."

"Tais-toi..." grogna Mustang. "Laisse-moi prendre mon pied, nabot."

Et soudain, tout devint clair.

"Envy !"

"Tais-toi Ed..."

"Non ! Arrête ! NON ! Pourquoi tu..." ...

Mais il se fit bâillonner fermement, son auto-mail plaqué au sol par l'autre main de l'homonculus, pour l'empêcher de se défendre en utilisant l'alchimie, surement. Ce salaud avait vite apprit.

"Tais toi...tais toi... tais toi..."

Envy, enfin la forme du colonel qu'il avait prise, pleurait. Ses larmes lui tombaient sur le torse... Il se sentit honteux. Mais aussi trahit. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Et comment avait t-il pu, lui, tomber dans le panneau ? Il avait été aveuglé par son désir. Il venait de se découvrir une nouvelle faiblesse, et cela le rendit encore plus nerveux.

La créature, puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour le qualifier, se mit à aller en lui de plus en plus fort. Il ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal, mais Edward n'arrivait pas à ressentir grand chose. Il aurait préféré faire l'amour avec le vrai Envy... Ou le véritable colonel... Il n'était plus sur de rien... Libérant sa bouche, le faux alchimiste lui prit la queue en main, la branlant rapidement. Lorsqu'ils finirent par jouir, Ed n'en retira que très peu de plaisir.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, minus !"

Il avait reprit son apparence habituelle en se retirant, s'asseyant à côté de son souffre-douleur. "J'te suffis pas ? J'te baise mal ? Tu trouve que ta putain d'allumette en as une plus grosse ? C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME BORDEL ?"

L'alchimiste l'attira alors à lui, le serrant doucement, heureux qu'il se laisse faire.

"Ça n'a rien à voir... On se fait trop de mal... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

"Ah ouais, c'est clair que servir de bouche-trou à son supérieur, c'est tellement plus sain ! Tu veux une promotion, t'es qu'une petite salope nymphomane ou t'en as réellement rien à foutre de moi ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir. C'était censé être terminé..." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec une des longues mèches verdâtres de son jaloux d'amant. "Puis je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça... homonculus."

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il tique en s'entendant appelé ainsi mais fut déçu.

"Non, ce n'est pas finit ! Pas comme ça... Pas sur cette maudite montagne... Et la caverne, Edward... Si belle... Mais si vide sans toi... Puis je me fiche pas mal de te baiser sous cette forme s'il t'attire ! Mais je REFUSE de te partager ! Le peu que je peux avoir de toi, je le veux pour moi UNIQUEMENT ! "

"Je suis pas ta propriété ! "

"Alors deviens-la ! S'il te plait... Enfin tu m'as compris... Sois mien. Je changerais. Je te traiterais mieux que tu ne peux le rêver !"

Ed secoua lentement la tête.

"C'est impossible. Jamais nos deux camps ne pourront s'entendre..."

"On s'en moque ! Partons...Partons loin, toi et moi..."

"Non ! Je dois retrouver le corps de mon frère..."

"Il peut venir. On trouvera un moyen de le lui rendre... Pour toi... je suis prêt à tout ! Allé, mon Chibi..." Il s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir le regarder, l'air suppliant.

"Je vois ça, même à te faire passer pour un autre..."

"J'avais besoin de savoir ! "

La justification tenait vaguement la route, mais n'en restait pas moins pitoyable...

"T'aurais pu demander, tout simplement..." souffla le blond.

"Et tu me l'aurais dit ? " demanda Envy, sceptique. "Vraiment ?" Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. " Je voulais aussi voir comment tu étais avec lui... "

Ed haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire triste.

"Et alors, satisfait ?"

"Non..."

Envy enfouit sous visage dans la douce chevelure or de l'alchimiste, inspirant profondément.

"Arrête... Il faut t'en aller maintenant. Il faut l'accepter. Tout les deux."

"Jamais !" Et comme à son habitude Envy bondit sur ses pieds, esquissant le geste de lui donner un coup. Mais Ed ne tenta même pas de se protéger.

"Je... putain..." il se laissa retomber.

"Je te promets de changer et voilà que j'allais juste agir à nouveau comme un parfait salopard ..." fit-il, la tête baissée.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu vois ? Je suis sur que tout ira mieux maintenant..."

"Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir rester avec toi alors ? "

Cette phrase était pleine d'un espoir candide et Ed se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

"Arrête Envy, ne fait pas l'enfant ! "

"Je n'ai jamais pu être un enfant... Et toi, tu ferais l'adulte ?"

Il se mit à quatre pattes, avançant lentement vers lui telle une panthère, son regard améthyste l'hypnotisant, prenant tout son temps, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un mètre entre eux.

"Ça me brancherait bien un truc de ce genre..." susurra le plus vieux avec son éternel sourire carnassier au lèvres. Arrivant à hauteur de son visage, il lui lécha la joue d'un coup de langue râpeuse qu'Ed ne lui connaissait pas. Le jeune alchimiste aperçut alors la longue queue de velours noir qui lui battait les flancs doucement :

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? "

"Je suis un homme plein de surprise..." souffla l'autre.

Un ronronnement sourd monta de ses cordes vocales qu'il venait audiblement de transformer en partie. Il s'appuya alors sur son torse, enfonçant de longues griffes dans sa peau, faisant perler le sang.

"Mmmmh... Ça fait mal..."

"Mais ?"

"Mais... Mais putain c'est trop bizarre ! Arrête ça ! Et tu veux peut-être me prendre comme une chatte en chaleur aussi ?"

"C'est une idée..." dit-il de sa voix ronronnante, son sourire devenu joueur sur son beau visage si dur.

"J'suis sur que t'as déjà du le faire. T'es vraiment trop... laisse tomber. J'me casse."

Et il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapant ses vêtements, il ne remit que son pantalon et s'en alla avec le reste jeté sur son épaule. Étrangement, il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas derrière lui, il se retourna alors pour vérifier qu'aucune panthère silencieuse ne le suivait, mais Envy était assit contre l'arbre qu'il venait de quitter, regardant le soleil à travers sa main qui rougeoyait, comme si, au final, rien de tout ça ne comptait. Ed en fut peiné, mais se refusa à revenir sur ses pas. S'ils pouvaient se séparer comme cela, tout n'en deviendrait que plus facile. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Son coeur saignait déjà... Enfin, plus qu'avant, et plus douloureusement...

Envy aurai cru qu'Ed le démasquerait tout de suite, ou qu'au moins il le repousserait, enfin repousserait ce putain de colonel briquet ! Malgré sa petite "enquête", il n'avait pas eu de véritable certitude. Mais ça... Il se sentit complètement stupide. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Qu'Edward se montrerai fidèle ? Pourquoi l'aurait t-il été ? Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Et la dernière fois, ne lui avait t-il pas dit qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autre ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, plutôt que de lui courir derrière.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. Lorsque la douleur était devenue insupportable il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. En tout cas pas sans risquer d'au moins devoir s'arrêter, s'il ne brisait pas encore tout, finissant par le battre et le prendre de force. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Il avait faillit... Mais avait réussit à se contenir, pas peu fière de lui au final. Son désir avait été bien trop impérieux. Il avait donc continué de jouer la comédie, même si découvrir que son jeune amour c'était effectivement déjà donneé à ce Mustang lui avait brisé le coeur. Il avait voulut pouvoir jouir de lui en douceur. Mais finalement l'avait quand même quelque peux forcé sur la fin... Il n'en était pas heureux. Il avait aussi ressentit une sensation étrange en parlant du gars qu'il avait tué. Il fallait une première fois à tout, non ? Du moment que ça ne l'empêchait pas de mener ses prochaines missions à bien. Il avait bien faillit tuer le frère d'Edward. Il l'aurait amèrement regretté d'ailleurs... Mais quand on le cherchait, on le trouvait ! Puis avoir eu à mourir encore ! Il se souvint alors de la première fois où il était passé de vie à trépas. Greed... Ce salopard l'avait prit de force. Ç'avait été aussi la première fois qu'il découvrait le sexe... Comme il avait refusé de se laisser faire, ils s'étaient battus. Mais changer d'apparence n'aidait pas beaucoup contre le bouclier ultime et ses griffes... Et il n'était pas doué comme maintenant à cette époque. Il était plus jeune, encore inexpérimenté. Quand Greed avait eu finit de lui casser chaque os de ses membres, il l'avait tenu d'une main de fer, par la taille, se servant de l'autre pour se guider en lui. La douleur avait été insoutenable. Parfois, pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus fort et plus profondément, ce monstre avait attrapé un de ses bras cassé, tirant dessus comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Envy s'était doucement vidé de son sang, n'arrivant même plus à pleurer. Seulement ça avait duré des heures. Et à chaque fois qu'un de ses os finissaient de se ressouder et qu'il pouvait enfin tenter de se défendre, ce sale type le recassait. Il avait finit par lui ouvrir la gorge d'un coup de griffe, buvant son sang comme un vampire. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, enfin, de mourir, Greed lui avait chuchoté : "T'inquiète, tu vas revenir. Et on pourra recommencer."

Et il avait tenu parole. Un nombre incalculable de fois, mais sans le remettre à mort, le laissant juste là où il était, brisé, mutilé, à devoir attendre que son corps se régènère enfin. Un véritable enfer. Personne n'était intervenu. Père avait même semblé s'en amuser un jour... Et la seule personne qui avait voulu l'aider, il... Non. Il préférait plutôt continuer de penser à son bourreau.

Il avait adoré voir cette saleté fondre dans le bassin d'eau rouge. Même le fait qu'il l'ait appelé "horrible salope" n'avait pas vraiment réussit à le mettre en colère. Enfin si, peut-être un peu. Mais il le savait condamné. Lui ne reviendrait pas ! Et même si la dernière fois qu'il avait été abusé ainsi remontait à plus de cent ans, il avait eu l'impression de sentir enfin les mains de l'homonculus lui lâcher la nuque. Ca n'arriverait plus jamais ! Un vrai bonheur. Même si Lust était morte... Surtout quand cet imbécile avait hurlé de douleur, après avoir balancé ces inutiles dernières phrases de bravache.

Revenant à Edward dans son esprit, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas se trahir exprès comme cela. L'homonculus avait du quitter Central en pleine nuit et foncer pour arriver à temps après l'exécution de Greed et ce maudit combat qui avait suivit peu de temps après. Mais Edward valait largement cela. Il aurait pu continuer à lui faire tendrement l'amour, puis s'en aller tout simplement. Mais non, si le petit l'avait apprit par après, s'aurait été bien pire...

Le soleil venait de se coucher. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel. Il voulait revoir Edward. Il savait que si le gamin était venu ici, ce n'était malheureusement qu'une étape. Et il ne connaissait pas sa destination finale. Il devait l'apprendre, ou profiter pleinement de la superbe nuit qui s'annonçait avec son jeune amour. Il se décida pour la deuxième solution. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ed le trouve envahissant. Pas trop... Mais il avait quand même vu la petite étincelle de joie au fond des jolis yeux dorés de son amant lorsqu'il avait comprit qui le baisait réellement. Ca lui avait fait chaud au coeur. Il se sentit étrangement coupable à nouveau... Pour le meurtre du type aux lunettes, d'avoir faillit mettre son frère en charpie... et même d'avoir voulu aller achever le responsable de la mort de Lust. Après tout, si Edward éprouvait de l'affection pour ces mecs, lui en avoir prit un était déjà assez cruel. Le jour où il l'apprendrait tout serait surement définitivement finit entre eux... Alors tuer ce fichu Mustang... Pas le moment. Il verrait plus tard. Puis il devrait penser à faire gaffe à l'armure qui lui servait de frère aussi... Il ne tenait plus à faire souffrir son cher Chibi... Et la perte de... Alphonse, oui, son nom lui avait échappé pendant quelques secondes, le détruirait pour toujours... Et c'était le Ed plein de vie qu'il aimait. Avant, il était parfaitement capable de se contenter d'une simple enveloppe, l'âme, la conscience, l'esprit ou même le coeur et ses sentiments, il n'en avait jamais eu cure. Enfin si, une fois... juste un peux... Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien comprit à l'époque. Mais depuis le Fullmetal... Tout avait changé. Même si, heureusement, ça ne s'appliquait qu'à lui.

Finalement il se leva et, glissant les pouces dans l'élastique de sa jupe-short, descendit la colline en sifflotant. Il se sentait presque heureux. Plus léger en tout cas. Plus de Greed, plus de doute sur ses sentiments pour le blondinet... Maintenant plus rien ne serait insurmontable. Et, s'il le fallait, il trouverait une pierre pour lui... Pour qu'il retrouve leurs corps, lui et sa boite de conserve. Comme ça son petit amour pourrait enfin souffler. Et être heureux. Même s'il devait le partager avec le frère, tout irait bien. Puis peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient tous ? Un ménage à trois... avec les frères Elric... ça méritait réflexion !

Fin du Chapitre Cinq.

par LadySade (Janvier 2012)


	6. Chapitre Six

Rédemption.

Au cœur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prend place à Resembool juste avant qu'Edward ne passe la frontière, la nuit précédant leur départ.

Chapitre Six.

Paradis sur mesure.

Edward regagna le village, le cœur lourd, encore un fois tout était allé de travers. Envy ne pourrait jamais se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Cette pensée le déprimait. Puis quelle idée perverse de prendre la forme du Colonel ! Bon, il s'était fait démasquer, certes, mais son amant aurait pu se montrer plus délicat. Il était visiblement impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit... Et cette demi-métamorphose ! Il avait vraiment cru que l'homonculus allait le prendre comme ça... Rien que d'y penser il frissonna. Il était bien forcé de s'avouer qu'il aurait aimé faire l'amour avec lui sous sa vraie forme. Comme la première fois... Dans cet endroit qui tombait en ruine, juste avant de s'évanouir, il avait vraiment cru pouvoir construire quelque chose. Mais le lendemain... Il s'était sentit honteux. Et quand son cœur avait bondit de joie en reconnaissant Envy dans Hughes il avait à nouveau tout cru possible... Mais le rêve avait tourné au cauchemar. Son amant n'avait plus eu aucune patience.

Les mains dans les poches il arriva là où il logeait avec Armstrong, et prit la décision d'aller voir leur ancienne maison... Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il pourrait peut-être aussi pousser jusqu'au cimetière ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé saluer sa chère mère... Il entra prévenir l'alchimiste au bras puissant et ressortit aussitôt, ne voulant pas écouter ses vaines protestations. Il aurait pu aussi aller voir mamie Pinako mais le cœur n'y était pas... Il était d'humeur nostalgique ce soir. En arrivant devant les ruines de leur ancienne demeure il se sentit encore plus triste. Les mains toujours dans les poches, il caressa doucement sa montre en argent, symbole de son statut, et pensa surtout à l'inscription qui n'était malheureusement plus secrète, gravée à l'intérieur.

Il eut soudain l'impression d'être observé, mais ne vit rien n'y personne. Pas même un animal sous la forme duquel Envy aurait pu se cacher.

Il se décida alors à aller rendre visite à sa mère. Prenant le chemin qui serpentait jusque-là, il se mit à siffloter un air joyeux, pour se donner du cœur. Arriver devant la pierre tombale, il s'agenouilla et se mit à lui parler à voix basse. Lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois. Lui raconter leur progrès, leurs échecs... Il faillit même parler de son bourreau mais se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il lui dit aussi à quel point elle leur manquait. Combien avoir assisté à une naissance avait été merveilleux. Le bonheur d'Al lorsqu'il s'était imaginé ainsi, tout petit bébé fait de chair et de sang dans le ventre de sa maman. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il se sentit idiot. Enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre, il lui promit qu'il retrouverait le corps de son frère. Qu'il n'échouerait pas comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Un froissement le fit se retourner en sursaut. Envy était perché sur une tombe, un regard amoureux poser sur lui.

"L'intimité, tu connais ? "

"Bien sûr." Son amant se laissa tomber en bas de son perchoir et, d'un pas aérien, vint se placer derrière lui. Il lui déposa les mains sur les épaules.

"Je suis sûr que vous aviez fait de votre mieux. Vous n'étiez que des gosses. Et je suis aussi certain qu'elle est fière de vous, et qu'elle vous aime. N'est-ce pas ça, le rôle d'une mère ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, créature créée de toute pièce ?"

"Je n'ai pas de mère, c'est vrai... Et je ne pense pas que celui que nous appelons Père en soit vraiment un... Mais ne me fait pas parler de ça. Sauf si tu veux continuer notre échange équivalent."

"Non, je n'en veux plus..."

"Je comprends, tu te refuses à devenir dépendant de moi, de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est le mieux, je suppose. Mais prie, continue. Je suis sure qu'elle adore écouter ta voix, là où elle est. Et moi aussi j'aime l'entendre..."

Alors Edward continua à parler. Oubliant peu à peu la présence de ce témoin gênant. Il se doutait bien qu'Envy emmagasinait chaque mot, et pourrait toujours s'en servir contre lui plus tard. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Quand il eut finit ses joues étaient trempées et son nez coulait. Les essuyant rageusement d'un mouvement sec avec la manche de sa veste qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer avant de venir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la créature. Envy souriait, le regard triste et perdu dans le vague.

"C'est beau, l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était comme ça. Je... n'avais jamais connu ce genre de chose...avant...Jamais comme ça... Je ne sais pas comment réagir à toutes ses émotions. Je n'ai jamais su... Je m'y suis toujours si mal prit..."

Il avait donc déjà essayé d'aimer... Edward sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement sur son cœur.

"Je t'apprendrai l'amour. Si tu le désire."

"Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup, je pense."

Ils restèrent un temps interminable devant la sépulture, le gosse à genoux, le semi-immortel debout derrière lui, tel un ange protecteur. Lorsque Edward ne sentit plus du tout ses jambes, il décida qu'il était temps de dire au revoir. Au deux.

"Je vais quitter le pays pendant quelque temps. Je ne sais pas combien."

"Ah..." la réaction de l'homonculus le laissa sans voix. Lui qui passait son temps à le supplier de rester, de devenir sien, ne réagissait pas à ça ?

"J'y vais alors." Il se leva, frotta la terre qui maculait son pantalon, et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son amant.

"Non." Au moment où il se détournait, Envy lui avait saisi le poignet. "Je ne veux pas savoir où tu vas. Je ne veux pas risquer de te poursuivre encore. J'ai... des obligations, des engagements à tenir." Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser. "Mais s'il te plait, reste avec moi. Juste cette nuit."

"Je..."

"Ne dis pas non, je t'en prie !" Il lui avait faire volte-face, plantant ses yeux mauve dans les siens, les larmes en débordant. "Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier Edward Elric..."

"Très bien. Viens, on vas se trouver un endroit où pouvoir dormir ensemble." Il se doutait bien qu'il ne risquait pas de beaucoup fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais rien ne servait de le préciser. Faisant doucement lâcher prise à Envy, il glissa sa main libérée dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêlant. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, avant de se souvenir de la grange qu'il avait réparée avec son frère en revenant de leur entrainement avec leur maître. Ce serait parfait.

Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent il voulut aller demander la permission d'y rester au propriétaire, mais aucune lumière n'était visible à l'intérieur de leur maison. Brisant le cadenas de la grande porte, il se promit de le réparer avant de repartir.

La grange était immense, chaude et douillette. Ils grimpèrent une échelle et Edward transmuta une sorte de draps avec la couche supérieure de la paille.

"Un vrai petit nid d'amour." ironisa Envy.

"Tais-toi." Reprenant sa main, il l'attira à lui en se laissant choir dans le foin. "Profitons de cette nuit ensemble."

Chassant les mèches qui trainaient sur son visage, son amant l'embrassa délicatement, cherchant à passer la barrière de ses lèvres avec douceur. Sa langue chaude entrant dans sa bouche le fit s'embraser. Ed avait envie de lui. Après tout, sur la colline, ça n'avait pas vraiment compté. Il avait beau avoir jouit, il n'y avait presque prit aucun plaisir. Il se souvint de cette nuit avec le colonel. Ç'avait été très bon. Mais totalement différent. C'était son ennemi qu'il désirait vraiment. Il en était sur maintenant.

Il l'attrapa par sa longue tignasse, tirant dessus, lui arrachant de petits cris de douleur.

"Prends-moi." Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

L'homonculus ne se fit pas prié, débouclant sa ceinture, forçant le passage jusqu'à son sexe qu'il savait déjà dur.

"Je vais te faire mal si je te baise tout de suite..."

"'M'en moque...fais le..." Ses vêtements lui furent arrachés, sa veste déchirée, ses bottines volèrent s'écraser au sol, trois mètres plus bas. Visiblement il fallut tout son sang-froid à son amant pour qu'il prenne quand même le temps de se débarrasser des tissus noirs qu'il portait. Lorsque son tortionnaire le pénétra il eut l'impression d'être écartelé. Mais le mouvement rapide de haut en bas que cette main froide imprimait à sa queue fit passer cette désagréable impression presque instantanément. Le plus âgé s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus loin, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il aimait se sentir posséder ainsi. C'était presque comme s'il était enfin complet... Il ne manquait que son cher petit frère...

"Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime tellement..." Envy semblait en transe, plantant ses prunelles améthystes dans les siennes, guettant visiblement une réponse. L'alchimiste ne savait pas quoi lui dire. L'aimait-il ? Il le pensait... Peut-être que... Mais il n'était pas sur de déjà savoir différencier le simple désir de l'amour véritable... Il n'était sûr de rien ... Et se refusait à blesser cette fragile créature qui pouvait se montrer si cruelle et imprévisible ou si douce et attentionnée...

"Je sais" fut tout ce qu'il trouva donc à lui répondre. Et pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant avec passion. Malgré la brusquerie des coups qui le transperçaient, il pouvait sentir toute la tendresse qui irradiait de l'homme qui l'aimait. Son orgasme en fut décuplé, se vidant entre les doigts de son amour... Oui, c'était bel et bien ainsi qu'il le voyait désormais. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle genre d'amour, mais c'était en ces termes qu'il pensait à lui depuis un petit moment en fait... Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'aimer.

Envy se libéra au même instant, sentant l'épais liquide jaillir de lui, remplissant son cher Chibi... C'était délicieux. Quelque chose dans les yeux de son homme-enfant avant changé, juste avant qu'il ne jouisse entre eux. Comme si le gamin avait enfin comprit quelque chose.

Une fois allongé sur le drap végétale, il accueillit le gosse dans ses bras, se tête posée sur son torse. L'automail lui meurtrissait légèrement le flanc, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était bien comme ça. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il connaissait le bonheur, enfin ! Et il savait réellement ce qu'était l'amour désormais, peu importe s'il était encore le seul à aimer. Le reste suivrait un jour où l'autre, de ça il était sûr. Il saurait attendre. Et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans jusqu'ici.

"Je t'aime." lui souffla-t-il. Et quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la respiration de son petit ange ralentir, se faisant régulière. Il s'était endormit.

Mais il fut tiré du sommeil plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, son amant en redemandant encore à chaque fois.

On fait son ciel et son enfer chaque jour de notre vie. Chaque fois que l'on fait du mal à quelqu'un. Et il n'avait fait que ça depuis le tout premier jour de sa trop longue existence. Alors il remercia le ciel, la lune et les étoiles pour ce merveilleux cadeau. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Quand Edward se réveilla au petit matin, Envy était déjà partit. Mais un bouquet de fleurs des champs était posé sur sa veste rapiécée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait réellement heureux

Fin du chapitre Six.

Par LadySade (Janvier 2012).


	7. Chapitre Sept

Rédemption.

Au cœur des ténèbres.

Ce chapitre prend place la première nuit après qu'ils aient commencé à mettre en pratique leur plan pour attirer Scar, et ainsi attraper un homonculus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

ATTENTION contient des scènes de sexe explicite ainsi que d'homosexualité, de l'inceste, pour publique avertit uniquement !

Chapitre Sept.

Le diable au corps.

Edward était allongé sur son lit, dans cette chambre d'hôtel confortable. Alphonse lisait un livre, totalement absorbé. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à cette nuit dans la grange. Si merveilleuse... Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Envy pouvait être si délicat. Devoir le combattre lui pesait de plus en plus. Il avait peur que ce ne soit lui qu'ils ne capturent. Mais Scar ne s'était pas encore montré. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils s'étaient lancé dans leur fameux plan. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils capturent son amant... S'il disait tout à Al... Non, il préférait ne pas penser à cette possibilité. Le goût du sexe de l'homonculus lui revint en bouche. Il eut l'impression de sentir ses doigts courir sur son corps et en frissonna. Il jeta un regard discret à son frère. Il lisait toujours. Alors Ed se frotta contre ses draps, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, la troisième fois où ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit-là. C'avait été comme une brulure. Mais le plaisir avait été plus fort, et c'était épuisé qu'il s'était finalement définitivement rendormi dans les bras de son amour. Il en était sûr à présent, il l'aimait. Même si ça le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le moment où il s'était mis à lécher le tatouage d'Ouroboros de son amant lui revint aussi... Il s'était mis à le mordre jusqu'au sang, le griffant si nécessaire, déchirant la peau tout en branlant Envy, le faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Quand il n'était plus resté qu'une blessure béante il s'était redressé, satisfait, se léchant les lèvres et allant frotter le reste du sang qui les collait contre celles de l'homonculus.

"Voilà, maintenant plus rien ne pourra jamais nous séparé ! Tu n'es plus une de ces horribles créatures !" avait-il fièrement déclaré. Mais le visage d'Envy s'était crispé, et lorsqu'il avait été vérifié son œuvre, sous la croute, le tatouage était à nouveau là. Plus rouge, plus brillant que jamais. Son homonculus avait frotté le sang séché, faisant réapparaitre la marque qui semblait saigner... Il s'était alors agenouillé et avant pressée sa cuisse contre le ventre du gamin, le marquant du même symbole d'infamie.

"C'est le mieux que je puisse faire..." lui avait-il chuchoté...Il en avait pleuré, déclarant comme un enfant : "C'est pas juste !" Son amour n'avait pu lui répondre qu'une seule chose : "La vie est injuste, mon tendre alchimiste..."Mais il s'était rapidement fait consoler par son monstre...

Il faillit laisser échapper un gémissement. Il avait besoin de se soulager. Envy lui manquait... Peut-être devrait-il aller voir le colonel ? Mais revoyant le visage triste de son amant il ne put se résigner à cette extrémité. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Leur relation était déjà bien assez douloureuse comme cela, pas besoin de jeter du sel sur leurs blessures en plus.

Al se leva alors, se dirigeant vers la porte :

"Je vais aller souhaiter bonne nuit à Winry, t'as quelque chose à lui dire que je pourrais lui transmettre ?"

"Non. Juste bonne nuit."

"Ok."

"Al ? Où sont passé Ling et son détecteur d'homonculus ?"

"Ils sont sorti manger quelque part."

"Encore ! " Et son petit frère sortit.

Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce qu'il faisait sous les draps ? Non, enfin il espérait que non...

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'Al ne risquait pas de revenir tout de suite, il se caressa le ventre, suivant la ligne de ses muscles comme le faisait Envy, imaginant son visage penché sur lui derrière ses paupières closent, et prit délicatement son sexe, le branlant doucement, l'appelant à voix basse. Peu à peu le visage d'Al lui apparut aussi, et ils se mêlèrent. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Envy lui faire l'amour sous cette apparence... Mais non, quel drôle d'idée. Il ne serait jamais son Alphonse... Et il l'aimait totalement différemment. Il avait hâte de récupérer son corps, bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant ne pourrait jamais arriver. C'était contre nature... Il se rappela la douceur de la peau de son petit frère... Celle de l'androgyne aussi était douce, toujours aussi soyeuse malgré ses siècles d'existence... Il accéléra le mouvement de sa mains, se pinçant un téton de ses doigts de métal, criant le moins fort possible. Il les désirait tous les deux, c'était un fait... Le plaisir devenait presque insoutenable, il allait jouir... Sentant l'orgasme venir, il crut entendre un bruit, mais n'y prêta pas attention, gardant les yeux fermés, attendant de se faire submerger par la vague de l'orgasme... Lorsque la porte claqua, le coupant net dans son élan.

"Nii-San? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il remonta vivement les draps sur son corps à moitié nu, rouge de honte.

"Je ne faisais rien du tout. Laisse tomber." Il remit son boxer d'un mouvement rapide et se redressa.

"Mais, frérot..." Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais son frère se trouvait sur son passage. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, honteux de s'être fait surprendre occupé à "ça".

"J't'ai dit de laisser tomber Al, oublie." Il le contourna. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Glacée. Mais Alphonse l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui, contre cette armure froide et dure qu'il haïssait tant.

"Nii-San, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me douter que tu as des besoins, comme tous les hommes. Je... Je n'ai plus de corps... alors... Je suis désolé, Ed..."

"Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette armure, privé de corps, de sensations, de tout... Jamais tu n'aurais dû me... Je ne suis qu'un putain d'égoïste. " S'emporta-t-il. "Si tu savais... Al... Pardon ! Oh, pardonne-moi !" Et il lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant à s'en faire mal.

"Laisse-moi te soulager, Nii-San. Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir..." lui chuchota son petit frère, prenant délicatement le membre qui s'était déjà presque rendormit.

"NON ! Arrête ça tout de suite !" N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Qu'Al le désire comme lui le désirait ? Même s'il n'était pas dans son vrai corps, c'était déjà ça ! Mais non, c'était mal. Il essaya de s'écarter, sans succès. Son frère le tenait d'une poigne de fer. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il le souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, mettant sa jambe mécanique sur son épaule.

"Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi grand frère. Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime..."

"Je sais que tu m'aime Al ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !"

"Mais j'en ai envie... J'en ai toujours eu envie..." Edward sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui aussi avait toujours désiré son petit frère, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Envy avait éveillé en lui. C'avait toujours été là, tapit tout au fond de son corps... Avant même qu'il ne sache ce qu'était le sexe... A passer toute leur enfance à s'effleurer, à se toucher sans même savoir ce qu'ils auraient pu se faire... Sans même avoir jamais pu profiter du véritable corps de son cher frère... Al le branlait avec douceur.

"C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, Nii-San ? Tu aimes ça ? Est-ce que je m'y prends bien ?" Il restait son petit frère, cherchant son approbation à chaque mouvement...

"Non Al... Ne fait pas ça ... arrête... " Il essayait de protester, mais sa volonté faiblissait de plus en plus... "Oui Al... " Finit-il par souffler "C'est comme ça... Ah... Al... Continue ! " Et il jouit dans la main de cuir et de fer, gêné...

"Tu as aimé, Nii-San ?"

"Oui, énormément... Je... encore..." il tira Al sur lui, avant de se souvenir que son frère n'avait pas de sexe, ne ressentait rien. Il en aurait pleuré. Mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'Alphonse se méprenne sur ses larmes.

Il se souvint alors d'Envy mettant fin à la vie d'un des gardiens du labo n°5. Il avait tapoté sa marque de sang du bout de l'épée avant de briser le sceau, et l'armure avait semblé ressentir de la douleur. Il bascula au-dessus de son frère et s'ouvrit la paume de la main avec les ongles. Enlevant son casque, il repassa sur la marque de sang avec le nouveau puis la renforça par alchimie. Son frère tressaillit. Il se mit alors à la lécher doucement, prenant garde à ne pas l'abimer.

"Nii-San, qu'est-ce que tu... Aaaaah... "

"Tu peux le sentir ?"

"Oui... Oh... C'est comme si on me touchait, mais de l'intérieur... C'est... étrange..."

"Mais est-ce que c'est agréable ?"

"Oui... Très... Continue..."

Et il continua, s'appliquant tout en faisant extrêmement attention. Il était si heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen de contenter son frère...

Enfin Alphonse cria, tout son corps de fer se tendant. Et puis sa respiration se calma peu à peu. Bien qu'il n'ait pas un réel besoin d'air, il continuait toujours à respirer. C'était étrange... Enfin, dur à s'expliquer plutôt.

Son petit frère se mit à rire. De ce rire joyeux et carillonnant qu'il aimait tant.

"J'ai pu sentir quelque chose ! Oh, Ed ! J'ai ressenti une sensation ! " Son émerveillement lui rappela à quel point il était jeune.

Al sortit alors un bout de craie, avant de le jeter :

"J'avais déjà oublié que je n'en ai plus besoin...Ferme les yeux, Nii-San."

"Pourquoi..."

"Chut, c'est une surprise... Pour te remercier." Ed s'exécuta. Il entendit alors le bruit familier d'une transmutation alchimique.

"Voilà !" Ed faillit tomber du lit. Al venait de se transmuter une énorme queue, avec de petite bosse sur le pourtour du gland.

"M'enfin, Al, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ca va pas la tête ?"

"Je n'en ai pas une à moi... Mais je VEUX te faire l'amour ! Même si moi je ne peux rien ressentir, je le veux..." Il ne pouvait voir l'expression du visage de son petit frère, mais il entendait clairement sa détermination dans sa voix.

"Alphonse... Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit. Ce que tu as fait..."

"Tais-toi !" et il le retourna sans ménagement, le mettant à quatre pattes. Il voulut le pénétrer tout de suite.

"NON ! Al, AH! Attend, pas comme ça..." il s'arrêta in extrémiste, le bout déjà presque enfoncé en lui.

"Comment alors ?"

"Tu vas juste me faire mal si tu n'utilises pas quelque chose pour la lubrifier..."

"Oh... Pardon." Il l'entendit se lever et fouiller dans le plateau repas qui trainait toujours sur le bureau. Il voulut se retourner mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste il sentit une des mains de son petit frère lui rattraper la hanche.

"Ça va aller maintenant, j'ai utilisé du beurre..."

"Du beu...?" Mais il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par ce sexe métallique énorme qui entrait en lui, le faisant hurler.

"Pas si fort Ed ! Winry va t'entendre ! Sa chambre est juste à côté !"

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son frère s'était créé un membre gigantesque, et le relief qu'il lui avait ajouté rendait les sensations encore plus fortes, bien que tout aussi délicieuses. Il utilisa donc l'oreiller pour étouffer les bruits qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Ça lui fit repenser à l'hôpital, et à la revanche qu'il avait prise en haut de la montagne... Il aurait aimé qu'Envy soit là... L'homonculus aurait adoré cette situation, il en était sûr. Al continuait son va et vient, infatigable et imperturbable. Ed prit alors son propre sexe en main, essayant de se branler, mais avec beaucoup de mal tellement le plaisir venant de sa plus secrète intimité le déconcentrait. Son petit frère s'en rendit rapidement compte et prit le relais, faisant allé et venir sa main au même rythme que ses hanches de fer. Il souffrait de la dureté de ce membre non-humain, mais y prenait aussi beaucoup de plaisir.

"Al, je veux te faire face." Son frère se retira et le retourna, le prenant sur ses genoux en s'asseyant au bord du lit et se renfonçant en lui d'un mouvement sec, le faisant à nouveau crier. Edward pu alors glisser une main à l'intérieur de l'armure et caresser le sceau de sang qui gardait l'âme de son frère auprès de lui, lui rendant un peu de toute cette jouissance qu'il lui donnait sans compter. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent et peu à peu l'armure se réchauffait contre la peau d'Ed. C'était si bon...

"Je retrouverai ton corps Al, je te le promets. Plus que jamais, je suis décidé à te le rendre. Et alors je te ferais l'amour. Tu pourras enfin sentir à nouveaux. Et je veux que la première sensation que tu ressentes soit celle-là. Le plaisir. Et tout l'amour que je te porte, mon cher petit frère..."

"Oui, nous y arriverons, et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Jamais. Oh... Nii-San ! Ça revient ! Cette sensation !"

"Pour moi aussi... Al... Al !"

Lorsqu'Edward eu jouit pour la deuxième fois, et se laissa enfin retomber sur le lit, pantelant, Envy remonta sur le toit. Depuis l'appui fenêtre il avait tout suivit. Son cœur avait eu un pincement lorsqu'il avait vu le frère de son petit amour lui donner du plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie amoureuse. Il les enviait plutôt... S'aimer autant, avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en permanence... C'était si beau. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire partie de cette famille. Il enviait tant les humains, et se haïssait pour ça...

L'homonculus se promit de trouver un beau cadeau pour Edward. Pas juste un simple bouquet... Il s'était sentit si bête lorsqu'il avait déposé les fleurs sur la veste rouge en lambeaux. Mais elles le faisaient penser à son cher Chibi... Elles étaient sauvages, indomptables, tout comme lui... Et il savait que prendre la véritable apparence d'Alphonse ne ferait que blesser son jeune amant. Il devait trouver autre chose...

Pensif, il s'enfonça dans la nuit noire, espérant qu'un jour il pourrait enfin être réunit, heureux et comblé, au vu de tous. Ne plus avoir à se cacher... Lui comme eux... Quel beau jour ce serait ! Stupide petit rêveur naïf qu'il pouvait être parfois... Mais c'était le genre de pensées incongrues qui lui permettait de tenir... Et il allait bientôt devoir choisir, définitivement. Ce serait dur. La décision de sa vie. Et la date fatidique approchait à grands pas...

Fin du chapitre Huit.

Par LadySade.


	8. Chapitre Huit

Rédemption.

Au cœur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prend place la deuxième nuit après qu'ils aient commencé à mettre en pratique leur plan pour attirer Scar, et ainsi attraper un homonculus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Chapitre Huit.

En toute connaissance de cause.

Une nouvelle journée à rendre service, et toujours pas de Scar... Edward en avait assez. Trop de stress. Ne pas savoir lequel de ces foutus homonculus viendrait protéger leur cher sacrifice lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Si c'était lui qu'ils attrapaient... Il préféra cesser d'y réfléchir immédiatement.

Ce qu'il avait fait avec Al la veille le dégouttait... Mais rien que d'y penser il se sentait durcir à nouveau... Il avait vraiment hâte de récupérer le corps de son petit frère, et il devait bien se l'avouer, de tenir sa nouvelle promesse...

Il se sentit brusquement observé, un peu comme hier soir, quand il avait fait ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amour avec Al... C'était étrange. S'arrêtant net, il regarda autour de lui. Merde ! Jura t'il intérieurement. Il n'avait absolument pas prêté attention où ses pas le conduisaient pendant cette ballade de début de soirée dont il avait tant eu besoin pour se décontracter, et maintenant il se trouvait dans une longue ruelle étroite, sans éclairage et totalement silencieuse. Scar aurait pu se cacher n'importe où... Et sans Ling et les autres, capturer la créature dont ils avaient besoin serait impossible. Il sentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange... Se rendant compte que ce n'était pas vraiment comme d'être observé en fait... Non... Plutôt attiré par quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un. Il se remit en route, serrant son manteau rouge autour de lui, prit de frisson.

"Laisse-moi te réchauffer..." La voix le fit bondir. Il se retourna, mais ne vit strictement rien. Puis il entendit un cliquetis régulier sur le sol, presque métallique. Une chimère ? Une énorme panthère noire sortit alors de l'ombre, se pourléchant les babines.

"Envy !" Pas de réponse. Le doute le prit. Le fauve s'approchait toujours, imperturbable. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une chimère. Juste un simple animal... Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se montrait méfiant.

"Très sexy ta robe... J'aime beaucoup !" Mais le gros chat ne répondit toujours pas. Il vint alors se frotter contre ses jambes, ronronnant. Envy... P'tit con... pensa t'il.

"Tu penses trop fort..." sa voix était très grave, presque ronronnante. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et, tandis qu'il lui léchait le visage, reprit son apparence habituelle.

"Mmmmh... J'adore te trouver seul...»

"Tu chassais ? Avoue..."

"Du tout... Ma proie m'attend bien sagement non loin d'ici... Mais j'ai senti ton odeur. Maintenant je peux te ressentir depuis très loin... C'est... inhabituel. Mais pratique."

Ed se garda bien de lui avouer qu'il avait senti quelque chose de semblable, bien qu'Envy était surement déjà beaucoup plus proche lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte...

"Tu m'accompagne ? "

"Tu vas voir quelqu'un d'autre... Et en plus tu me propose de venir avec. Tu ne manques pas de culot, palmier sur patte !"

"Des insultes, toujours des insultes... Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Tu te souviens ? Tu devais m'apprendre... Et je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu n'es pas très fidèle..."

"Un mec qui chasse et tue ses partenaires ne mérite pas que je lui apprenne ce genre e chose, et laisse Mustang en dehors de ça, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois..."

"Je ne les tue plus, Ed. Et pour être franc, quand je suis tombé sur celui-là... J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi... Surtout après ce que tu as fait hier soir..." L'alchimiste devint aussi rouge que sa veste.

"Tu... Tu nous as vus ? Tu m'espionnais ?"

"C'est un peu mon boulot... De surveiller celui que j'aime... Et c'est devenu bien compliqué depuis que les étrangers sont là, à pouvoir me sentir... Mais je comprends que tu désires ton petit frère... Il est si... craquant !"

"Comment sais-tu à quoi il ressemble ?" Il ne comprenait pas...

"Dans la grange... quand j'ai voulu lisser ton manteau pour poser les fleurs... ton carnet est tombé. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne l'ai pas lu... Mais j'ai vu la photo... Vous aviez l'air... tellement heureux. Moi aussi à ta place je serai pressé de retrouver son corps pour pouvoir..."

"Ta gueule ! Laisse Alphonse en dehors de ça !" Edward avait les poings serré, se sentant à nouveau ivre de colère. Pourquoi le provoquait-il toujours ainsi ?

"Bien sûr que je vais le laisser en dehors de ça... Si tu m'accompagne..." Et il lui resservit ce sourire carnassier qu'il s'était mis à chérir...

"Tu n'oserais pas... Tu ne lui dirais pas ..."

"Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai d'autre moyen de pression... ou peut-être que ça te soulagerait de le baiser enfin..." La peau d'Envy se mit à changer, amorçant le début de la métamorphose...

"NON ! Non... Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait..."

"Comme tu veux mon amour..." Et il souleva le blondinet en le prenant par les genoux, le plaquant contre le mur, se frottant contre son entre-jambe... "J'ai envie de toi..."

"Maintenant ?"

"Maintenant."

"Ici ?"

"Ici..." et il força la barrière de ses lèvres, titillant un mamelon de la main qu'il avait réussi à libérer. Il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait !

"Mmmmh... Non, arrête, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir..."

"Ne proteste pas pour la forme, tu sais que je sentirai quiconque avant même qu'ils aient pu avoir l'idée de seulement prendre par ici...Accroche toi." et il arracha sa ceinture, ne le soutenant plus qu'avec son bassin, tirant sur son pantalon et le déchirant pour ne pas avoir à le reposer.

"C'est malin..."

"T'es alchimiste oui ou non ? Tu répara !"

"Mon maître dit toujours..."

"On s'en fou de ton maître, là, non ? Lui dit-il d'un air espiègle. Et il l'embrassa dans le cou, le mordillant, lui laissant de petites marques... Ed eu envie de lui dire de ne pas en faire...mais c'était si bon... Envy lui glissa les doigts dans la bouche, et il les suçota avec ferveur, sachant ce qu'il comptait en faire... Et avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa pensé, les sentit s'enfoncer en lui, lui arrachant un cri. Il voulut refreiner les gémissements qui lui échappèrent lorsque son amant le pénétra mais celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier :

"Je veux t'entendre. Comme la première fois. Je veux savoir que tu aimes ça... Faute de m'aimer moi..." Quel idiot il pouvait faire... Ne se doutait-il pas de ce qu'il avait fini par ressentir pour lui ? Mais peut-être n'osait-il simplement pas espérer...

"Ah... Envy... Je..." Il voulait le lui dire. Tout de suite. Mais n'osait pas non plus. Le bas de son dos tapait contre le mur de briques, malgré les mains de son tortionnaire qui tentaient d'amortir quelque peu les chocs, se meurtrissant en même temps que lui.

"Edward... Oh... Ed... Je vais jouir..."

"Vas-y... Ça vient aussi..."

"C'est si bon... Ah..." Le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre de l'homonculus avait suffi à lui donner une double dose de plaisir, et lorsque l'alchimiste jouit, il cria enfin, se sentant libéré d'un secret trop lourd :

"ENVY ! Je t'aime..."

Il n'y croyait pas... Il devait forcément rêver... Envy se laissa doucement glisser à terre après s'être appuyé contre le mur, Ed toujours dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il toucha le bitume froid, il eut l'impression de sortir de sa torpeur:

"Tu... tu m'aime ?"

"Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu m'as très bien compris..." Il se sentit durcir à nouveau...

"Redis-le..."

"Je t'aime..."

"C'est encore meilleur que le cul..."

"Hey ! Tu vas pas me laisser dépérir avec mes besoins du coup ?"

"JAMAIS ! " Et il le fit basculer sur le sol froid, prenant ses jambes sur ses épaules, frissonnant au contact de l'automail glacé contre la peau de son épaule à moitié nue.

"Je t'aime..." lui chuchota-t-il à son tour, recommençant à aller et venir en lui, le branlant rapidement. Il avait envie de jouir vite. Le cadeau les attendait... Mais il voulait encore le garder rien que pour lui quelques instants.

"Arrête ! Ca fait bizarre... Laisse-moi une seconde !" Protesta le blond.

"Non... pas de pitié en amour..." Ca fit rire son petit alchimiste, qui l'attira à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, pressant ses hanches de ses paumes, le faisant bouger plus vite, aller plus loin...

"Je t'aime !" crièrent-ils ensemble en jouissant.

Ils restèrent là, les membres emmêlés, le souffle court, à se caresser mutuellement le visage et les cheveux pendant de longues minutes. Et enfin, il eut droit à SON sourire. Il lui semblait encore plus beau ! Il contaminait même ses jolis yeux dorés, leur donnant un air espiègle, amoureux et rieur...

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attendais..."

L'aidant à se rhabiller puis à se relever il lui annonça :

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi... J'espère qu'il te plaira !" Et lui prenant la main, il s'élança sans hésiter dans les ténèbres.

"Hey ! J'y vois rien !" La voix paniquée de son jeune amour le fit rire.

"Fais-moi confiance..." et il entendit presque la réponse à laquelle il supposait que pensait le blond : J'essaye...

Fin du Chapitre Huit. Par LadySade.


	9. Chapitre Neuf

Rédemption.

Au cœur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre prend place la deuxième nuit après qu'ils aient commencé à mettre en pratique leur plan pour attirer Scar, et ainsi attraper un homonculus, juste après leur rencontre dans la ruelle (chapitre précédent). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Chapitre Neuf.

L'enfant, le monstre et l'alchimiste.

Envy l'emmena dans le noir presque total au plus profond de ce quartier malfamé, ne ralentissant jamais l'allure, le trainant presque derrière lui et l'encourageant, lui expliquant combien il allait aimer son cadeau, quand réalité il n'avait jamais été pour lui-même, que ça faisait presque deux jour qu'il le gardait... Et Edward commençait à se demander ce que pouvait bien être ce si beau présent qu'il lui promettait... Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin un immense entrepôt désaffecté. Aucune lumière ne brulait derrière les vitres presque toute brisées. Il surprit alors une flamme vacillante derrière la plus haute fenêtre, miraculeusement intacte, et l'homonculus tandis un doigt :

"Là-haut !" lui souffla t'il en lui déposant un rapide baiser dans le cou. "Viens !" et il passa entre les deux portes qui, bien que cadenassées avec de grosses chaînes, laissaient juste assez d'espace pour leur permettre de se glisser entre.

C'est à bout de souffle que l'alchimiste arriva enfin devant la porte de la pièce promise.

"Ne lui fais pas peur, s'il te plait... Ca a déjà été assez dur de le faire m'accepter... convenablement ! " Lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Sa curiosité était vraiment piquée au vif.

"Promis, maintenant arrête de me faire languir, et montre-moi !" Ils entrèrent donc.

La pièce était plus illuminée qu'il ne s'y était attendu, bien que toujours dans une certaine pénombre, créant une atmosphère très douce et intime... Quelques bougies étaient soudées au sol ou au peu de mobilier présent, bien qu'Envy ai visiblement fait un effort pour rendre l'endroit agréable en suspendant de lourds tissus pour cacher les murs défraichit et craquelés... Un vieux lit immense trônait au centre, un coffre en bois sombre trainé jusqu'à côté. Et, entre les deux, un enfant. Celui-ci leva la tête en les entendant, leur souriant. C'était impossible !

"J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant... Il lui ressemble vraiment, non ? " Le même âge, les mêmes cheveux brun clair, les même grands yeux, sauf que les siens étaient bleus. Et ce sourire... Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui... " Héla !" Envy le rattrapa au dernier moment et l'amena jusqu'au lit. "Tiens le choc mon ange, 'pas envie de devoir te trainer à l'hosto, et j'ai pas de pommes sous la main !" Sa blague stupide tomba complètement à plat... Edward était trop choqué pour l'avoir seulement comprise... Puis après l'avoir déposé, Envy s'accroupit près du garçon : "Alors, ils te plaisent tes nouveaux jouets ?"

"Oui monsieur Envy ! Mais ils sont un peu bizarres..." Ed leur jeta un coup d'œil. C'était des répliques exactes de lui et d'Al, sous ses deux formes...

"On peut vous enlever vos vêtements, et après ce que j'ai vu hier, j'ai rajouté un petit détail à ton frère en armure..." lui expliqua-t-il, et soulevant le pagne qui ceignait la taille de l'Alphonse miniature, lui montra un sexe énorme. "Je les ai fait moi-même... Pas mal hein ?" Edward était rouge de honte... Et l'autre très fier de ses créations. Il était vrai qu'elles étaient parfaites. Jusqu'au relief sur le sexe de son frère... Ce salaud n'en avait donc vraiment pas perdu une miette, la veille...

"Tu as bien mangé ce que je t'ai apporté aussi ?" Edward avisa les restes d'un repas sur un appui-fenêtre, s'étonnant que l'homonculus ai pu se montrer si attentif et attentionné envers un simple gamin.

"Oui, c'était très bon ! Dites, Monsieur Envy, est-ce que vous allez tenir votre promesse aujourd'hui ?"

"Pas encore, bout d'chou." Et il l'embrassa avec délicatesse, glissant une main sous son t-shirt bleu ciel. Il tira Ed vers eux avec son autre main. "Embrasse le, ses lèvres sont si douce... Presque plus que les tiennes !"

"Envy, non, je ne peux pas faire ça, arrête."

"Mais bien sûr que si, ils sont tellement tendre à cet âge...Je vais t'aider, regarde..." et il lui prit doucement la nuque, approchant son visage de celui de l'enfant avec fermeté. Lorsque la langue du petit lécha ses lèvres, il crut devenir fou. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le plaquant contre lui, frottant ses hanches contre celle du gamin en basculant au sol.

"Tu vois quand tu veux..."

"NON !" Il bondit en arrière, se tapant les mollets dans le bord du lit en se redressant. "Oublie ça tout de suite ! T'es qu'un monstre ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis pour qu'il accepte CA ?"

"Fais pas l'enfant Ed ! Il était perdu, seul dans les rues. Je lui ai juste dit que je le ramènerais chez lui s'il m'aidait à faire plaisir à un ami..."

"Et je veux vous faire plaisir, monsieur !" dis le môme, l'air déterminé, à genoux, ses petits poings fermés posés dessus. Exactement comme Al le faisait toujours...

"Allé petiot, viens un peu par ici..." et le monstre le tira violement à lui, le prenant par la gorge et lui faisant visiblement mal.

"Arrête !" L'alchimiste ne pouvait le laisser faire. Envy le lâcha, et l'enfant couru se jeter dans ses bras. Edward voulait tant le protéger.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Nicolas..." des larmes coulaient, débordant de ses jolis yeux bleus. La seule différence visible au premier coup d'œil avec Al...

"Moi c'est Edward. Le Fullmetal Alchimiste. Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?"

"Oh oui monsieur ! Beaucoup !" les larmes avaient fait place à de jolies étoiles humides dans son regard. Si mignon... Envy se rapprocha et, instinctivement, il sera le garçonnet dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte, l'air inquiet. La chaleur de son corps semblait le bruler à travers leurs vêtements, et il pouvait presque en sentir la douceur sous le tissu mince de son-t-shirt. Le petit se frotta contre lui, ne pensant absolument pas à mal. Edward sentait le désir monter. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bordel ? Après cette folle nuit avec son frère, c'était insoutenable. Il finit par le soulever et l'assoir sur le lit, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. Il glissa à son tour une main sous l'étoffe, caressant un téton, le pinçant légèrement.

"Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Chuuut... Ca va aller..." Il entendit Envy se poser sur le coffre, derrière lui. Ce salaud n'allait pas en perdre une miette, il pouvait en être sûr.

"Ça fait mal... Je ne veux pas ! Je veux plus !"

"Tais-toi maintenant !" Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait prendre ce gosse, tout de suite. Mais il se força à prendre son temps, à lui faire le moins de mal possible, puisqu'il savait avec certitude qu'il n'arriverait plus à résister. L'enfant pleurait, alors il décida de fermer son cœur. Le déshabillant, il l'embrassa partout. Lui suçant les lobes des oreilles, les mamelons, les lèvres... Son jeune corps était totalement imberbe. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. " Je sais ce qui vas te plaire... Et sinon, je te ferais aimer ça..." Les mêmes mots qu'Envy... Le connard devait se régaler. Il lui enleva son pantalon tout rapiécé, ses petites chaussures et son short, découvrant un sexe minuscule. Sa nudité lui donnait l'air encore plus fragile. Il se mit à le malaxer doucement et entendit le salopard boire dans son dos. Tournant la tête, il le vit en train de siroter un verre :

"Du vin. Tu en veux ? Peut-être que ça détendra le gamin..." il lui arracha la coupe des mains, la vidant d'un trait et la lui rendant en la jetant par-dessus son épaule. Il se redressa jusqu'aux lèvres de Nicolas, les entrouvrant légèrement et laissant un peu du rouge couler dans sa petite bouche. Le gosse se força à avaler avec une grimace à faire fondre.

"C'est amer. Mais c'est pas trop mauvais..."

"Encore !" dit l'alchimiste, tendant sa main libre derrière lui pendant qu'il caressait toujours la petite queue. L'homonculus lui fourra le verre dans la main :

" 'Suis pas ton domestique, nabot !" mais Ed ne réagit pas à la pique, faisant boire l'enfant de la même manière. Ses jolis yeux semblaient déjà se voiler à cause de l'effet de l'alcool.

"Suffit." décréta t'il malgré les protestations. Il se pencha alors et aspira le gland rose qui semblait avoir doublé de volume. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Son sexe était devenu d'une taille plus que respectable, et même étonnante pour son âge ! Il lécha le pourtour, puis descendit le long de la verge, mordillant parfois la peau fine, le faisant grommeler d'une manière adorable. Nicolas s'était laissé aller contre le matelas, les yeux fermé, ses petites mains torsadant les cheveux blonds de son nouvel amant, gémissant doucement. Il aspira brusquement son sexe, le faisant pousser de petits cris de surprise à chaque fois, puis se mit à le pomper avec force, lui caressant le torse en même temps, finissant par mettre ses doigts de chaire dans sa bouche, qu'il lécha avec empressement. S'il avait su ce qu'il comptait en faire, il ne se serait surement pas montrer si soucieux de bien agir... Le maintenant de sa main mécanique, il glissa ses doigts humides entres ses fesses, tournant autour de son intimité vierge, prenant tout son temps. L'enfant se crispa, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, sentant le regard de son amour braqué sur lui. Son envie et sa jalousie lui irradiait le dos.

Enfin il en glissa un en lui, se sentant serrer comme jamais, lui donnant une idée de ce qu'il allait ressentir en le pénétrant. Nicolas hurla, se débattant. Sa patience s'effritait. Il força le passage avec un autre, puis un troisième, les faisant bouger de manière circulaire pour essayer d'élargir le mince boyau. Mais rien à faire, il semblait au contraire se resserrer. Il sentit de longs cheveux sombres lui effleurer la nuque, puis des mains froides lui retirer sa veste et son t-shirt. Le gosse ne sembla remarquer qu'à ce moment-là son automail, mais n'en eu pas l'air effrayer pour autant, trop occuper à essayer de se soustraire à ce qui le fouillait.

"Tiens, essaye avec ça." Envy lui donna une longue bougie, mais beaucoup plus étroite que leur queue à tout deux. "Ça devrait aider. Sauf si tu es trop impatient..." L'homonculus débouclait sa ceinture, léchant la ligne séparatrice entre la chaire et le métal de son épaule, le faisant frissonner.

"Suce alors, monstre !" et il lui mit le gode improviser en bouche, manquant lui briser les dents. Il le mouilla quand même de sa salive, prenant son membre en main par la même occasion, le branlant.

"Voilà, ça devrait aller maintenant..." dit-il en retournant admirer la scène depuis le coffre. Lorsque Nicolas vit le cylindre de cire, il hurla.

"NON ! Pitié monsieur, pas ça ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas ça !"

"Tout ? D'accord... Je te prends au mot. Mais tant pis si tu viens à le regretter..." Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais c'était trop tard. Il jeta l'objet qui avait tant effrayé le gosse à Envy, qui le rattrapa au vol, et l'allongea sur le ventre, de profil, sachant que son partenaire habituel souhaiterait avoir la meilleure vue possible sur son œuvre. Il se débarrassa de ce qu'il portait encore et se coucha sur lui, lui mordant l'oreille et la tirant en arrière pour pouvoir glisser son bras de fer sous la jeune gorge, l'enserrant comme dans un étau sans pour autant lui faire mal. De son autre main il lécha ses doigts pour les mouiller à nouveau, les passants rapidement entre les fesses de l'enfant et sur son propre gland. Et puis il appuya, devant s'arquer et pousser de tout son poids pour que le passage cède, faisant hurler de douleur sa petite victime. Lorsqu'enfin il fut entré il eut l'impression d'être aspiré à l'intérieur. C'était divin.

"Oh Al... Al..." gémit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

"Monsieur... Moi c'est Nicolas ! " Réussit à crier le gamin, le faisant se sentir très mal, reprenant presque ses esprits tandis que l'androgyne riait.

"Pardon... Pardon Nicolas... C'est juste que tu lui ressemble tellement..." il avait envie de pleurer.

"Olala, vous allez me faire chialer. Allé, baise le plus fort ! Il attend que ça !" Et le salaud poussa avec le bout de son pied sur les reins d'Edward, leur imprimant un rythme lent mais soutenu. Le plaisir était presque insupportable.

"Monsieur ! Vous... me faites... mal ! Pitié ! " Piaula le gosse plus fort. Edward se mit à lui embrasser la nuque, le haut du dos, souhaitant s'arrêter mais ne pouvant pas...

"Pardon... Nicolas, pardonne-moi... Détends toi, personne ne veux te faire du mal ici... "

"Moi si ! " ricana l'homonculus, les joues légèrement empourprées par le vin, se léchant les lèvres avec son éternel air carnassier...

"Tais-toi ! " Siffla le blond. "Tu veux lui faire peur ?"

"Oh ça va ! Il peut déjà s'estimer heureux d'être sûr de repartir d'ici en vie, et en un seul morceau ! Puis tu t'imagines s'il te reconnaissait en rue ? Ou s'il parlait, maintenant que comme un con tu lui as dit qui tu étais ? Je ferais sûrement mieux de le tuer dès qu'on en aura fini..." pensa-t-il à haute voix, se grattant le menton d'un air songeur... Heureusement le môme n'en avait rien entendu, l'alchimiste lui ayant couvert les oreilles dès qu'il avait compris les horreurs que son cruel amour allait encore proférer.

"Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite... Ne me fais pas encore plus regretter de t'aimer..." la remarque voila les yeux de son méchant amour. Enlevant ses mains de la tête du petit il lui demanda "Tu ne diras rien à personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, monsieur Edward, rien à personne..." il pleurait toujours, lui fendant le cœur.

"Tu vois ? Maintenant viens ici." Envy s'approcha et s'agenouilla au sol, juste à côté d'eux. Le blond en profita pour le gifler. "Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de chose. Ne les fais plus jamais ! Mieux, n'ose même plus y penser, clair ?"

"Mouais mouais..." grommela t'il. " Vous allez vraiment me faire pleurer. Continue !" et il appuya sur ses hanches, l'enfonçant profondément dans l'enfant qui cria de plus belle.

Au bout de quelques instant il sentit qu'il allait jouir, regrettant presque que ce fut si court...

"Tu es... si serré... Ah... que... c'est bon... ah..."

"Je savais qu'il te plairait ! C'est dingue ce que tu peux être beau quand tu baise. On dirait deux petits anges... J'adore ! Je bande sévère là..."

"Ta gueule !" mais il put constater la véracité des paroles d'Envy qui se caressait en les observant, ayant troqué son verre contre la bouteille et continuant à s'enivrer, la tendant au blondinet pour qu'il y boive aussi. Le vin lui fit du bien et, tournant délicatement la tête de Nicolas, en laissa couler un peu de sa bouche à la sienne.

Le gamin ne pleurait plus mais gémissait d'un plaisir plus que manifeste, son petit visage tout rouge, haletant sous chaque coup de bassin du blond.

" Alors le gosse, tu aimes ce que mon ami te fait? " Mais il garda le silence, enfin plus ou moins, laissant échapper de petit cri à chaque fois qu'Ed s'enfonçait en lui. L'homonculus se leva alors, récupérant la bouteille des mains du bourreau au passage, et vint lui prendre le menton entre les doigts, avec douceur mais fermeté. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, lui donnant aussi un peu de vin avant de lui reposer la question. Edward pouvait voir les prunelles violettes totalement hypnotiques du monstre planté dans celle de l'enfant.

"Ah... ah... Aaah !" fut tout ce que le petit arrivait à répondre malgré son envie évidente de faire plaisir. Envy posa alors une main sur le torse du blond pour le faire ralentir.

"Dis-nous maintenant..."

"Oui !" il tira alors par l'épaule le tortionnaire, le faisant à nouveau le pénétrer sur toute la longueur de son membre dur.

"Fous-lui la paix..."

"Oui, chef... et il vint se placer à côté de lui sur le lit, l'embrassant, le caressant et lui enfonçant deux doigts, les faisant bouger avec brusquerie. Il remarqua alors que personne ne s'occupait de la queue du môme et, réparant cette erreur; la serra en la frictionnant.

"Ah! Mon...ça fait...bizare !"

"Ce n'est rien, tu vas voir, ça va vite devenir délicieux..." et quelques secondes plus tard la semence de l'enfant se répandit sur les draps tandis qu'Ed jouissait aussi, se libérant en attrapant les lèvres de son amour au passage, les lui mordant sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Se donner le rôle du méchant, et celui du protecteur et sauveur à son tendre amour, une idée très classique, mais génial. Et imparable, surtout avec Edward...

Il attira son aimé à lui, s'allongeant en le serrant dans ses bras. Au bout de cinq minutes le blond se redressa et alla ramasser les vêtements du petits, les déposant sur le lit et attrapant la bouteille, constatant qu'elle était vide.

"Il y en a d'autres dans le coffre..."

"Ok..." il l'ouvrit, tombant sur plusieurs boîtes à chaussures, décidant visiblement qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu'elles contenaient, et prenant une nouvelle bouteille, fit sauter le bouchon grâce à l'alchimie et but une grande rasade. S'épongeant les lèvres d'un revers de bras, il les regarda. Mais Envy n'aimait pas du tout son expression.

"Rhabille le et ramène le chez lui maintenant. Tiens ta promesse."

"Bien chef !" répondit-il ironiquement. "Allé gamin, t'as entendu papa ? Il est temps que j'te ramène à l'orphelinat !"

"QUOI ?" L'alchimiste avait l'air abasourdit.

"Bein oui, tu croyais quoi ? Que je kidnappais des gosses devant chez eux ? C'est pas pour rien que je me suis permis de le garder depuis hier pour ta belle gueule !" déclara le monstre, allongé sur le côté, caressant nonchalamment le corps frissonnant du garçonnet. Edward s'emporta, faisant pleurer le petit tandis qu'il essayait de frapper son amant par-dessus lui, le faisant piauler de peur. Il voulut le serrer et le cajoler pour le calmer mais l'enfant s'écarta vivement de lui, se blottissant contre le responsable de son malheur. Il était paralysé. Sa honte se lisait sur ses jolis traits.

"Pardon Nicolas, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. Où sont tes parents ?"

" 'Sont crevés" lança Envy.

"Toi j't'ai pas sonné, tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier " cracha t'il. Puis reprenant un ton doux il lui expliqua "Ecoute, pour l'instant je dois aussi m'occuper d'un jeune garçon comme toi, c'est mon petit frère, Alphonse..."

"Comme le nom que vous m'avez donné la toute à l'heure ?"

"Oui, c'est ça."

"Trop mignon... Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais avant d'aller le rendre, j'aimerais bien me vider les couilles aussi si tu permets..."

"Envy TA GUEULE ! Tu trouves pas que t'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ?"

"Moi ? M'enfin, tu te fous de qui ? C'est TOI qui l'as pris comme une bête, sans même penser à le branler un peu... J'ai pratiquement rien fait d'autre que de lui faire du bien moi..." il savait qu'il avait raison, et taper juste en voyant s'assombrir le visage de son aimé.

"Ecoute Nicolas, comme je le disais, je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un. Mais je te promets de venir te voir dès que je pourrais, et si c'est dans mes moyens, je te trouverais une famille agréable avec laquelle tu seras heureux. D'accord ?"

"D'accord !" le gamin sécha les dernières larmes qui humidifiaient encore ses jolies joues, souriant à son blondinet à le faire craquer. Il sentit son désir monter, et vit celui de son Chibi faire de même, sachant qu'il devait déjà se re-maudire intérieurement. Le môme sauta alors au cou d'Edward, s'y accrochant désespérément et tentant de l'embrasser maladroitement, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment s'y prendre. Envy siffla.

"A-do-ra-ble ! Si ça c'est pas de l'amour ou en tout cas un grand besoin d'affection, moi je m'y connais plus du tout !"

"T'as jamais connu l'amour... Et pour toi, l'affection, c'est le cul..." Il revit son joli visage si pâle en un éclair, me se refusa à se laisser aller à ce genre de souvenirs stupide.

"Merci nabot, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Mais je t'ai toi maintenant ! Et comme promis, tu m'apprends un peu plus ce que c'est tous les jours..." Visiblement absolument pas concerné, l'enfant revint tenter sa chance chez lui, mais il le repoussa doucement vers le blond, l'encourageant à persévérer. Il lécha les lèvres de l'alchimiste, glissant sa langue sur elles avant de réussir à passer entre tout en cherchant à prendre son sexe.

"Non, arrête ça ! Ça suffit, je t'ai déjà fait assez de mauvaises choses comme ça !"

"Arrête de te flageller, tout ce qu'on a fait c'est lui faire découvrir un nouveau terrain de jeux aux possibilités illimité... En quoi est-ce mauvais ?"

"Je veux dire merci !" piaula le petit, reprenant la queue déjà toute raide d'Eward dans ses petites mains, la faisant rouler entre elles.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier comme ça !" Son visage se crispa, des larmes lui montant aux yeux :

"C'était pas bon, hein ? J'ai pas réussi à vous faire plaisir..." puis se tournant vers l'androgyne "Je suis désoler monsieur Envy..." le plus âgé lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

"T'inquiète petiot ! Toi, t'as aimé ?"

"Beaucoup ! " Le blond s'empressa de rectifier tout ça :

"T'as vraiment aimé ? Tu n'as pas eu mal ?"

"Si, un peu beaucoup au début... mais plus après... surtout quand le lait est sorti de moi..." Tant d'innocence les fit sourire tous les deux... Il était charmant.

Finalement il décida de le laisser faire et sentit sa petite bouche aspirer sa queue, s'arrêtant pour s'exclamer "Ca c'était super !", la léchant goulument, la mordillant même tout doucement. Ed jouit extrêmement rapidement, le visage de chérubin de l'enfant le faisant venir encore plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, vexant visiblement un peu Envy. Il but toute la semence et le nettoya consciencieusement de sa minuscule langue, tout fier de lui.

"Mais que t'avons nous fait ?" laissa échapper le blond.

"Juste découvrir ce qu'est le plaisir, mon amour..." lui susurra son amant, qui n'avait cessé de lui caresser distraitement le dos, allongé juste derrière lui, son menton posé dans son cou. Il vit sa nuque rougir tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

"Allé chibi-san, tu vois bien qu'il en redemande, il n'attend que ça..." Le gamin n'était plus allongé mais avait remonté ses fesses, à quatre pattes, l'air d'un chiot quémandant une caresse. "Si tu veux je m'en charge, tu as eu l'air de tellement prendre ton pied, et puis c'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi j'aurai bien besoin de décharger un coup !"

Ed crut sentir un pincement au cœur. De la jalousie ? Etrange... L'enfant avait l'air un peu effrayé tout à coup, mais continuait à ses dandiner sur ses genoux, la croupe totalement offerte.

"T'inquiète, je serais aussi doux que du velours..." et il vint se placer derrière lui, le retournant sur le dos finalement, il voulait surement voir son visage pendant qu'il le prendrait. Il se mit à le branler, en profitant pour caresser et embrasser tout son petit corps, le léchant par ci par là mais évitant de faire des marques. Il prenait un plaisir évident dans les vaines tentatives du garçonnet pour se soustraire à toutes ses caresses alors que tout son bassin se soulevait pour aller à la rencontre des hanches d'Envy, frottant son sexe contre le sien en gémissant. Il finit par supplier :

"S'il vous plait... Je n'en peux plus..."

"Rends moi service d'abord si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de plus de ma personne. Mon ami appelle ça l'échange équivalent... Moi j'appelle ça donné pour mieux recevoir..." et il le redressa en position assise, se mettant lui-même à genoux pour qu'il n'ait pas à se plier en deux pour atteindre son membre et le lui glissa en bouche. "Oh c'est pas vrai... Si t'as bouche est aussi serrer je ne veux même pas imaginer ton cul..." qu'il était vulgaire pendant l'acte... Mais il décida qu'il aimait aussi cette partie-là de son amant. Profitant de sa position, il lui glissa un doigt à l'intérieur, puis un deuxième, le faisant sursauter et crier de surprise. "Je devrais savoir qu'avec un ennemi comme toi je dois toujours surveiller mes arrières..."

"Si tu aimes me regarder te faire ça..." plaisanta le blond, les enfonçant encore plus loin en les croisant et décroisant. Son cruel amant semblait ne plus savoir par où prendre son pied, se tortillant sur ses genoux, griffant le dos du gosse sans s'en rendre compte, mais l'intéressé ne sembla pas le remarquer non plus, trop absorbé par sa tâche. Envy finit par jouir, criant le nom de son amour, vexant surement un peu Nicolas à son tour, qui fit la moue en avalant le sperme.

"Et moi ?" gémit-il quand même.

"Et toi... tout de suite..." et il le tira par les cuisses en le rallongeant, léchant rapidement l'endroit qu'il allait devoir forcer. Il le pénétra alors avec le plus de douceur possible, le faisant quand même souffrir un peu. "Tellement... étroit..." réussit-il quand même à articuler. Et après quelques très lents mouvements pour laisser au gosse le temps de s'habituer à sa taille, se mit à se mouvoir en lui, accélérant progressivement, le tenant toujours par les cuisses en les faisant claquées contre son ventre. Il finit par les écarter pour pouvoir l'embrasser, lui caressant le visage d'une des mains qu'il avait libéré, le contemplant attentivement.

Voir Envy faire l'amour dans cette position à Nicolas rendit Edward jaloux. C'était ridicule. Mais ce sentiment était bien là, gênant, et inoubliable. Alors plutôt que d'exclure l'enfant et que son amour ne comprenne, il chassa l'homonculus, prenant sa place et rentrant dans le môme avec brusquerie. Mais l'androgyne n'allait visiblement pas se laisser mettre à l'écart aussi facilement. Il prit alors Ed complétement par surprise, léchant son intimité d'un rapide coup de langue, et s'enfonçant en lui, le baisant pendant qu'il baisait le gosse. C'était délicieux. Trop. Presque insoutenable, se rendant compte qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent des sensations pouvant être qualifié ainsi... Son amant lui susurra des mots doux, lui mordillant le cou, allant au même rythme que lui. Le gosse semblait presque au septième ciel lui aussi, même si de temps en temps son joli visage se tordait encore de douleur pendant quelques instants très bref. Il gémissait. Edward gémissait. Envy gémissait. Il devait vraiment être beau à voir tous les trois... Il sentit soudain l'orgasme monter, prévint son ennemi tant aimé et le petiot, mais celui-ci ne devait visiblement par encore savoir reconnaitre l'approche de la délivrance car il resta perplexe alors même que son sexe libera sa semence dans la main de l'homonculus, qui s'était fait un devoir de le branler puisque le principal intéressé qui aurait dû s'en charger avait de nouveau oublié, submergé par tant de plaisir... Ils déchargèrent tous les deux en même temps quelque secondes après, se laissant aller dans le même mouvement sur le plus jeune.

"Vous m'écrasez !" piaula t'il. Mais il dut les pousser de toutes ses forces pour les faire rouler en bas de lui, les faisant rire. Les amoureux s'enlacèrent alors et attirèrent le môme à eux, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente délaisser. Ils finirent par tous s'endormirent ainsi, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Et Ed était plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir traumatisé à vie le petit, le serrant encore un peu plus en s'endormant, sentant le souffle de son amour lui chatouiller la nuque, ses lèvres le frôler alors qu'il s'endormait aussi, lui murmurant des mots d'amour...

Envy réveilla son amant deux fois pendant la nuit, le prenant une fois à demi allongé sur le coffre, le blond laissant la marque de son automail dans le bois dur tellement il l'avait serré, et une seconde par terre, pensant tous les deux à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le petit qui, à son âge, avait grand besoin de sommeil, surtout après toutes ses nouvelles découverts !

Il raccompagna d'abord Edward à son hôtel, essayant de l'aider à trouver une excuse valable... lorsqu'il le laissa à quelques pâtés de maisons, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener jusqu'au moins l'entrée du building à cause de ces maudit étrangers capable de le sentir, son aimé lui répéta la mise en garde qu'il lui avait chuchotée juste avant de s'endormir pour la dernière fois, la veille, de ne surtout pas venir s'il avait besoin d'être sauvé dans les jours qui venaient. Il se doutait bien de la raison qui poussait son alchimiste à lui demander ça, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Nicolas reçut un chaste baiser rapide sur ses petites lèvres roses, ce qui le fit rougir et les fit tous rirent. Puis, se tournant vers lui, il lui avoua :

"Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, malgré toi-même, ce que tu es, et même ce que tu as réussi à me faire faire, je t'aime. Alors fais gaffe, prends soin de toi." Et il l'embrassa, le serrant à lui brisé les côtes.

Lorsque l'homonculus repartit avec le gamin, il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa joue, heureusement du côté opposé à son petit camarade.

"Monsieur Envy ?"

"Oui ?"

"C'est ça que les grands appelle l'amour ?"

"Non petiot, ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, ça s'appelle du sexe."

"Ca je sais !" protesta t'il. " Je parlais de vous avec monsieur Edward. Il a l'air de beaucoup compter pour vous..."

"Oui... énormément..."

"Mais c'est pas avec une fille que vous devriez faire ça ?" et son innocence le fit rire, ce qui fit grimacer d'incompréhension le gosse, le faisant rire de plus belle.

"Merci Nicolas."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour m'avoir rappelez à quel point la vie pouvait être belle..."

"De rien." et il glissa sa petite main dans la sienne, la serrant. Il réclama même un vrai baiser sous le porche de l'orphelinat, et pour pouvoir accéder à sa requête ils durent se glisser dans une ruelle qui longeait le bâtiment. Il se sentit à nouveau durcir, et le môme aussi, qui agrippait déjà son sexe à travers le pantalon qu'il portait quand il souhaitait être plus discret.

"Non... Pas ici. Pas comme ça..."

"Mais je veux ! Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que !"

"Vous dites toujours ça, vous, les grands..." protesta t'il en croisant et décroisant ses petits bras sur son torse, un pli contrarié au front.

"Parce que c'est plus facile que d'essayer de vous expliquer ! Allé, zou, tu rentres maintenant !" Mais le garnement avait déjà réussi à sortir son sexe en douce, l'aspirant. "Ahh... Non... Nicolas..." mais c'était trop tard. Il le prit alors dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait la veille avec Edward et lui fit l'amour debout, contre cet autre mur de brique, se promettant de prendre soin de lui aussi.

Edward se glissa dans la chambre discrètement, mais fut accueilli par des cris et des coups, devant s'excuser pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Mais comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire, pas une, ni deux, ni trois mais quatre fois rien que cette nuit, et avec un enfant les deux premières en plus de son monstre ! Il s'excusa, prétendant qu'il avait été en reconnaissance sur le terrain, certain que son frère ne le croyait pas. Il faisait encore sombre, il alla donc se coucher, espérant profiter des quelques heures qu'il leur restait pour dormir encore un peu. Il entendit alors Al rapprocher l'autre lit, puis le sentit se glisser contre lui, s'excusant d'être aussi froid. Et il s'enfonça dans le sommeil en sentant la main de son petit frère se fermer autour de son sexe endolori, sa main glacée lui faisant beaucoup de bien.

"Je t'aime Nii-San..."

"Je t'aime aussi Al..." Une image se forma sous ses yeux, l'enfant, le monstre, et lui, l'alchimiste...puis tout devint noir, la douce respiration d'Alphonse dans sa nuque, seule chose qui le gardait encore rattaché au monde réel... Il était heureux. Et le serrait bientôt complètement, il en était sûr !

Fin du Chapitre Neuf.

Par LadySade.


	10. Chapitre Dix

Rédemption.

Au coeur des ténèbres.

**NdA :**

- Spécial pour **akatsuki696** :

Voilà la suite ! Et je ne peux que te conseiller de t'inscrire, ça prend cinq minutes, et tu recevras des alertes mails chaque fois que je publierai un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle histoire si tu coches les options correspondantes ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et oui, Ed est un peu nympho... Enfin je pense que tout le monde l'est, au début, quand on vient de découvrir ces nouvelles sensations jusque-là inconnues et totalement inimaginables !

Par contre, ce chapitre-ci et le suivant se passent sans notre petit blond ! Enfin tu comprendras... Mais ils sont très très hard, donc âme sensible, s'abstenir !

-Pour **les autres** :

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser plusieurs, j'adore savoir que ce que j'écris plaît ! Et puis ça encourage mon esprit tortueux et vicieux à imaginer de nouvelles « perversions » rien que pour vous (et moi) !

Prologue :

Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un bonus, et se déroule dans les souterrains sous Central, enfin surtout dans les souvenirs d'Envy en fait.

Il donne une sorte d'explication à la manière dont Envy est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, même si ça n'excuse strictement rien évidemment.

Comment créer un monstre en une seule leçon.

Chapitre Dix.

Envy était seul dans son antre, ressassant de vieux souhaits et pensant à son petit ange blond, rêvassant et espérant une vie meilleure. Mais il savait que leur histoire n'allait faire qu'empirer. Et cherchait désespérément une solution qui semblait toujours devoir lui échapper. Il pensait à s'enfuir, à trahir. Il voulait partir, quitter cet endroit lugubre et ce Père trop exigeant qui était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'au dernier de ses enfants pour parvenir à ses fins. Il s'étonnait aussi de ne pas avoir encore dû affronter l'ire de son créateur. L'homonculus savait parfaitement que plus Il était en colère et au plus tardait le châtiment, au plus celui-ci serait long, douloureux et cruel. Il se souvint avec dégout et frayeur de la première fois où Greed lui avait fourré son énorme queue en bouche, de force, lui cassant presque les dents. Il avait réagi instinctivement. Il l'avait arrachée. Eh oui, être le bouclier ultime ne servait que quand on ne voulait rien ressentir ! Mais, bien que son membre ait repoussé en quelques minutes, Père l'avait puni. C'était incroyable. Ce salaud le violait depuis des semaines sans qu'Il ne s'en soit jamais mêlé, ne le soignant que lorsque sa pierre commençait à s'épuiser, et là, pour CA, il avait réagi !

Le jeune métamorphe s'était retrouvé enchainé par les poignets au-dessus du sol dans la grande salle où trônait Père pratiquement en toute circonstance. Il était resté à subir un traitement qui aurait rendu fou n'importe quel humain en quelques secondes pendant huit jours. Le même nombre de minutes qu'il avait fallu à Greed pour récupérer l'entièreté de sa virilité. Et son bourreau était passé admirer l'avancement de la sentence extrêmement régulièrement, ne semblant jamais tout à fait satisfait bien que lui souriant tout le temps, le narguant et allant jusqu'à lui promettre ironiquement bien d'autres plaisirs quand il descendrait de là.

Père était rester à ses côtés jours et nuits, comme s'Il désirait fournir une sorte d'excuse à son plus jeune fils... Pendu comme il l'était son beau visage avait été épargné, sa longue chevelure ayant été torsadée et un collier passé autour de son cou, rattaché par deux chaines à ses chevilles pour le garder en permanence légèrement courbé en arrière, le dos toujours tendu et douloureux. Et c'est ainsi que pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité des gouttes d'un acide surpuissant et d'eau rouge lui avait dégoutté dessus en alternance rapide et rapprochée. Elles avaient commencé par couler sur sa poitrine, traçant un chemin en passant par son ventre, se logeant dans son nombril, et allant se perdre entre ses cuisses avant de rouler le long de ses jambes et de finir leur route par ses orteils pour tomber dans une cuve sombre placée en dessous de lui, faite d'un alliage de matériaux divers et fort complexe pour résister à ces deux substances. Les liquides détruisaient sa peau et la reconstituaient quelques secondes plus tard avec une infinité de variations dans les affres de la douleur selon les zones rongées et le nombre de fois où elles avaient déjà été réparées. Le responsable de son triste sort avait même réussi à profiter de la seule absence de leur créateur pour venir le cravacher sur le sexe après avoir enduit l'objet dont il s'était servi de ce mélange détonnant. Il lui avait laissé des marques qui étaient toujours bien visibles lorsqu'Il revint, mais Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Envy l'avait haï encore plus pour cela. Que lui avait donc t-il fait à Lui, personnellement, pour être toujours aussi injustement traité ? Il se souvint aussi du soir du huitième jour, quand cette maudite Cupidité était venue admirer l'application de la sentence une nouvelle fois et avait reçu l'autorisation de le décrocher lui-même. Il l'avait ensuite tiré par les cheveux jusque dans un recoin de cette immense salle pour vérifier s'il avait retenu la leçon. Et l'androgyne n'avait eu d'autre choix de plier, sentant le regard de son Maître posé sur eux, observant le fruit de Son travail. Il avait donc entre ouvert ses lèvres roses et laissé ce monstre glisser son membre dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Il aurait pu l'arracher à nouveau, mais sa peau était encore à vif et lui faisait toujours extrêmement mal... Alors il l'avait sucé, comme on l'attendait de lui, sentant la colonne de chaire heurter le fond de sa gorge en lui donnant des hauts les coeurs, sa tête tapant contre le mur derrière lui. Greed lui avait caressé le haut du crâne presque avec amour au bout d'un moment, bien que continuant à l'étouffer. Mais pour son plus grand malheur lorsque celui-ci avait joui tout au fond de sa cavité buccale, il avait avalé de travers et sa mâchoire avait involontairement claquée. Il avait tout de suite senti et le sang dans sa bouche et l'homme fabriqué qui le tenait se raidir en criant de surprise. Il avait bien essayé de s'expliquer, de s'excuser... mais rien n'y avait fait, il s'était fait trainer par la chaîne qui maintenait toujours son cou attaché à ses chevilles jusqu'aux pieds de Père, le salopard vociférant qu'il n'apprendrait jamais. Étonnamment, son créateur l'avait pris délicatement dans ses bras et ordonné au monstre d'avidité de déguerpir s'il ne voulait pas aller se balancer lui aussi au bout d'une chaine...

Envy lui en avait été reconnaissant. Il s'était laissé défaire du collier et des bracelets de chevilles puis installé confortablement sur les genoux de son Père, au creux de ses bras. Qu'il est beau ! avait-il pensé. Et Il lui avait parlé longuement, lui expliquant pourquoi il laissait tout ceci arrivé et à quel point son frère était proche de les abandonner et même sans doute de les trahir. Il avait bu ses paroles en les prenant comme des excuses, se sentant soudain important malgré son jeune âge. C'était lui qui gardait la famille soudée !

« La vie est faite d'injustices, mon fils, comme tu es entrain de l'apprendre à tes dépens. Pense que tout ça te rendra plus résistant. Les humains ont un dicton très intéressant : 'Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort'. Et c'est tout à fait exact. Étant donné que tu ne peux pas mourir, ou en tout cas qu'il y a très peu de chance que cela arrive, tu continueras à grandir, gagner en maturité et en détermination pour toujours. Tu deviendras plus puissant, plus intelligent, plus habile et tu te forgeras ton propre caractère grâce à toutes ses expériences et leçons. Qu'elles soient douces et agréables ou injustes et cruelles. Il ne t'appartient pas d'en décider. Puise ta force en elles. Fais ce que je te dis, et ai confiance en moi. Tu verras que tout à une raison d'être. Et tu survivras, tu pourras tout endurer et tout surmonter de plus en plus facilement au fil du temps.J'ai de grands projets pour toi, en plus de l'importance que tu as déjà acquise depuis ta naissance grâce à ta simple présence et ton envie de me plaire. Alors, continue ainsi. "

Il avait donc promis de faire des efforts et de vivre tout cela avec plus de patience et de dévouement, fier de la lueur d'approbation qu'il avait réussi à allumer dans les yeux de son dieu vivant, de son créateur... De son Père.

Il était si jeune, naïf et innocent à cette époque, ne connaissant pratiquement rien du vaste monde ou du rôle qu'il aurait bientôt à jouer. Ce n'était encore qu'un nourrisson dans un corps de jeune adulte qui, bien qu'étant un péché, avait les mêmes aspirations que tout les humains. Vivre, grandir, être heureux, aimer, et découvrir l'univers qui l'entourait. Mais il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion. Jamais il n'aurait d'enfance, d'amour ou de réel bonheur, et ce pendant plus de trois vies de mortel... Il n'allait être que ce qu'il devait, jalousant les autres et tout ceux qui avait le droit de connaitrent toutes ces merveilles, mais qui lui était à tout jamais refusé et interdit. Il serait l'Envie.

Seulement, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver la cruauté de Greed, l'absorbant et la renvoyant sur quiconque avait le malheur de croiser son chemin... Jusqu'à eux... La première fois, n'y comprenant rien, il avait obéi. Comme toujours. Mais maintenant ? Devait-il encore accepter Sa volonté ?

Envy avait même essayé d'échapper à ce monstre en prenant des apparences plus repoussantes les unes que les autres, mais, à chaque fois, il s'était fait battre jusqu'à accepter de reprendre la sienne... Cette fois là son tourmenteur l'avait retrouvé dans l'ancienne salle d'eau abandonnée, ricanant de le trouver ici et lui apprenant qu'il savait parfaitement que sa "poupée" venait se réfugier dans cet endroit quand elle le savait rentré. Celui qui était déjà devenu un très vieil ado ne pouvait plus supporter de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit et trainer par n'importe quel bout disponible jusqu'à la chambre de celui qui aimait s'appeler « son seigneur et maître ». Lui lançant un regard mauvais, mais plein de convoitise, il lui fit remarquer que de toute façon il aurait pu le retrouver rien qu'à l'odeur tellement il empestait la peur. Il avait alors fait glisser sa main sur la protubérance qui déformait son pantalon de cuir et, tout en prenant un air totalement innocent, avait ri de lui :

« Oups ! On dirait que te voir crever de trouille me fait déjà bander sévère... Allé, vient ici, p'tite salope, que tu reçoives ce que tu mérites. » Envy s'était recroquevillé au fond de la cabine de douche en vieux marbre, tremblant comme une feuille dans une tempête :

« Non... Greed... Pitié... "

« Mais oui pitié ! Pitié de moi et de ma trique ! Ici, chien ! Si je dois venir te chercher, tu vas le regretter ! Par contre si tu te dépêches je promets de ne pas trop t'amocher... »

Cela faisait des décennies que ça durait désormais. La satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que c'était lui qui gardait la cohésion familiale intacte avait disparu depuis bien trop longtemps. Et plus jamais Père ne l'avait rassuré ou consolé. De toute façon, après ses tendres paroles, il l'avait pris, lui aussi. C'était la première fois. Il savait que cet « homme » qui leur était à tous supérieur avait des besoins, et savait aussi qu'Il les assouvissait avec Lust. Il avait donc été plus qu'étonné et même honoré de plaire à son créateur. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs montré beaucoup plus doux que le bourreau qui l'avait initié aux plaisirs (ou douleurs selon son point de vue de l'époque) charnels, bien qu'il ne s'était fait aucune illusion. Il n'avait eu aucune tendresse pour lui. Juste un semblant de respect pour l'objet de sa jouissance. Il s'était alors demandé si Pride avait eu droit aux mêmes faveurs, et pourquoi ce n'était pas lui que Greed tourmentait. Mais il était vrai qu'un simple métamorphe devait être bien plus simple à asservir que son orgueilleux « jeune grand frère ».

Il avait donc fini par ramper hors de son refuge et s'était fait empoigner par les cheveux et trainer jusqu'à la pièce où dormait la créature qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, dans cet endroit qu'il ne désignait plus intérieurement que comme « la salle de torture ». Et ce connard l'avait fait souffrir, lui soufflant sans cesse combien il aimait lui donner du plaisir alors qu'il savait pertinemment tout les deux que JAMAIS Envy n'en avait ressentis. Les rares fois où il avait joui étaient celles où son tortionnaire était trop fatigué et lui ordonnait simplement de le monter, le laissant faire et le branlant distraitement d'une main dure. Seulement à chaque fois que c'était arrivé il s'était fait punir pour avoir « fait des crasses », condamné à devoir lécher toute sa propre semence qui s'était généralement répandue sur ce corps qui le dégoutait tant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas attirant, voire même beau. C'était juste qu'après tout ce qu'il avait subit il était incapable de ressentir le moindre désir physique pour qui que ce soit. Ce dont l'autre enflure se délectait, ravi de l'avoir brisé et mis plus bas que terre.

Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses il s'était mis en tête que son jouet avait bien agi en obéissant rapidement et qu'il méritait une récompense. C'était la première fois, alors que ce manège diabolique durait depuis des lustres, qu'il lui disait quelque chose de semblable. Après l'avoir envoyé rouler sur le lit, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur en bout de course, il lui avait déchiré le peu de tissu que sa proie portait et c'était mis à l'embrasser. Il ne faisait ça que les fois où il était fatigué, ce qui aidait justement Envy à se détendre assez que pour pouvoir éjaculer. Il avait commencé à dessiner de petits cercles avec sa bouche humide sur tout son torse, maltraitant ses mamelons et ses bourses avec ses mains crochues en même temps. Sa langue, chaude et habile, l'excitait quand même. Il s'était senti involontairement durcir contre la cuisse de l'affamé qui avait eu vite fait de le remarquer. Il était alors descendu de plus en plus, traçant des sillons sanglants sur le ventre d'Envy de ses griffes de carbones jusqu'à son sexe gonflé, et l'avait pris en bouche. Jamais l'homonculus n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable. C'était délicieux. Son corps se cambra et ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler alors qu'il paniquait déjà à l'idée de jouir dans la bouche du monstre, qui ne manquerait pas de le punir sévèrement si cela arrivait. Il avait agrippé les courts cheveux noirs et les avait presque arrachés, se faisant mordre le bout gland en retour. Puis l'extase était arrivée, lentement, telle une lame de fond, ravageant tout sur son passage. Il avait crié pour le prévenir, mais Greed ne semblait pas l'entendre. Et sa semence s'était déversée dans cette gorge haïe tandis qu'il poussait un long gémissement de plaisir teinté de désespoir. Mais aucun coup n'était venu. Rouvrant lentement un oeil, il avait découvert le visage de celui qui venait de lui faire enfin connaitre le plaisir juste au-dessus de lui et avait senti ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'agrippa à son cou, ouvrant sa bouche pour l'embrasser, mais c'était un liquide amer qu'il avait reçu à la place de sa salive. Il voulut le recracher, mais une main rapeuse s'était plaquée sur le bas de son visage.

« Avale, petite salope. » L'ordre était simple et clair. Il avait donc obéi, manquant tout régurgiter au passage. « Bien. Maintenant, tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes, j'ai une petite idée de ce que tu mérites pour avoir osé croire que ton sperme était assez bon pour mon palais délicat. »

Il avait dû s'exécuter et avait découvert avec horreur les mains recouvertes du bouclier de carbone s'approcher de lui et le caresser, ponçant sa queue comme un barreau de bois, écartant ses fesses et râpant l'intérieur de son corps avec méchanceté. " Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me baiser comme ça s'il veut ressentir quelque chose ! " avait pensé Envy, déjà soulagé. Seulement c'était mal connaitre la créature perverse qui le torturait. Même s'il ne sentait rien recouvert de cette membrane incassable il l'avait quand même prit ainsi pendant un temps interminable avant de faire reprendre le grain de peau normale à son sexe.

« Mmmmh... Mais tu es trempé ! Oh... tu saignes... » avait déclaré Greed d'une voix faussement étonnée en riant. Il l'avait léché quelque peu, mais pas assez longtemps pour que sa victime puisse commencer à ressentir le plaisir remplacer la douleur. Et il s'était ensuite réintroduit en lui, gémissant de plaisir. Il l'avait alors saisi par les biceps et avait tiré, préférant toujours le manipulé comme ça plutôt qu'en tenant simplement ses hanches. Au bout de quelques coups de boutoir à peine son épaule droite s'était déboitée, transformant ses cris en hurlements.

« Mais que je suis maladroit... » et il l'avait retourné, attrapant ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules, lui cassant un tibia au passage. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je fais tout de travers aujourd'hui mon chéri ! » gloussa-t-il.

Envy n'avait même plus la force de crier. Il savait que Père l'avait déjà entendu, qu'Il connaissait exactement les tourments dans lesquels un de ses fils se trouvait. Mais il avait du cessé d'espérer obtenir de l'aide de Sa part longtemps avant, perdant toutes ses illusions une à une. Depuis sa création il en était ainsi, et comme son Maître le lui avait si bien expliqué, il avait un rôle vital à jouer. Quoi qu'il puisse en coûter.

Ce la faisait maintenant près de soixante-treize ans qu'il gardait cette famille maudite unie.

Peu après Greed avait sorti un de ces anneaux d'acier qu'il craignait tant. Un des plus petits. Celui-ci possédait plusieurs pointes recourbées qui, il le savait, au plus son membre durcirait, au plus elles le blesseraient. Et cet horrible anneau l'empêcherait de jouir, s'il y avait seulement eu une chance qu'il y arrive. Il savait aussi très bien ce que ça signifiait. Ce salaud en aurait pour des heures. Il avait beau tout juste rentrer de mission, il était visiblement plus qu'en forme.

« Regarde mon chéri, j'ai un de tes petits jouets préférés pour toi ! Juste pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi peu doué... » susurra-t-il ironiquement.

« Je t'en supplie, Greed... »

« Oui... je me dépêche. Ne sois pas aussi impatient ! » Il avait évidemment compris que ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là qu'Envy le suppliait... Mais il détournait toujours tout ce que son jeune frère lui fit glisser le cercle de métal et arrivé à la base de sa queue, le retourna pour permettre aux griffes de mordre la chair, faisant à nouveau crier sa victime. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux lorsqu'il le mettait en place alors qu'il bandait déjà. Reprenant ses coups de boutoir, il se fit un devoir de le branler en même temps, tirant de sa main libre sur ses longs cheveux pour l'obliger à suivre la cadence malgré ses os brisé ou démis. Heureusement, sa pierre était presque pleine, il cicatrisait déjà.

« Bouge un peu ton cul, salope ! J'ai l'impression de baiser une vraie poupée ! » Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre. Il avait déjà perdu bien assez de dents à cause de sa « grande gueule juste bonne à tailler des pipes » comme disait son tortionnaire. Mais comme elles repoussaient toujours il avait été soulagé que ce monstre décide qu'il ne servait à rien de les lui arracher, que le faire à chaque fois serait une trop grande perte de temps. Bien sûr il aurait pu ordonner à sa chose de se les arracher elle même en prévision de chacun de ses retours, mais comme on ne pouvait deviner à l'avance la durée exacte d'une mission, il n'eut pas à le faire. Et il était persuadé qu'après quelques nuits à se faire battre, il aurait fini par obtempérer et aurait obéi en bon chien.

Il se sentait si faible... Et se défendre ne l'avait jamais aidé. Il n'en avait juste que plus souffert. Il avait donc fini par décider de se laisser faire. Pour Père au début. Pour ne plus avoir aussi mal ensuite. Il s'était alors découvert un autre visage. Il commençait à aimer faire mal à son tour. Quand on lui confiait une mission d'assassinat et que les conditions le lui permettaient, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à faire souffrir le condamné.Rien de sexuel. Pas encore. Mais il adorait les torturer, prenant ainsi une sorte de revanche sur Greed, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il finissait juste par lui ressembler. Devenant comme son bourreau, retenant chaque supplice. Qu'il finirait d'ailleurs par mettre tous en pratique sans exception. Avant d'inventer les siens... Il devenait un monstre. Tout comme lui. Le bouclier ultime avait gagné, le pauvre métamorphe perdu. Mais le pouvoir qu'il s'était alors découvert valait peut-être le prix qu'il avait payé pour, non ? N'était-ce pas ça, le fameux principe de l'échange équivalent dont parlaient tant les alchimistes ? Si... surement.

Et le monstre né de toutes ces nuits d'horreurs se mit à sourire sur son lit de pierre.

Fin du dixième chapitre.

Par LadySade.


	11. Chapitre Onze

Rédemption

Au coeur des ténèbres.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre suit le précédent et peut aussi être considéré comme une sorte de bonus. Il se passe toujours dans les souvenirs d'Envy alors qu'il est dans sa chambre à ressasser le passé. Il continue aussi à donner une sorte d'explication à la manière dont Envy est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, même si ça n'excuse strictement rien.

Chapitre Onze.

L'ange de miséricorde et le démon d'injustice.

Seulement son sourire fut de courte durée. Il venait de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé ensuite...

Le matin qui avait suivi cette horrible séance il avait réussi à sortir des souterrains lugubres en se trainant, rampant, les deux jambes brisées, une épaule à nouveau démise et plusieurs côtes en miettes. Il savait son visage méconnaissable et Greed l'avait laissé le cul en sang, la chaire de son sexe complètement à vif après la découverte faite par son bourreau de cette nouvelle manière amusante de prendre du plaisir tout en donnant le plus de souffrance possible. Il avait déployé son bouclier de carbone sur ses deux mains et l'avait branlé et préparer à le recevoir, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, en l'écorchant complètement grâce à la texture poreuse de sa protection ultime. Et il l'avait rouvert après plusieurs fois, se plaignant que le sang séchait décidément vraiment trop vite, ou l'engueulant parce qu'il cicatrisait déjà. Comme s'il pouvait contrôler ce genre de chose !

Envy ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Et aller mendier l'aide de Père était hors de question.

Il ne supportait plus de se savoir sous terre, et s'était donc trainé lamentablement vers la surface. Il savait sa pierre encore fort remplie, Greed ne lui avait même pas pris de vie. Il semblait même que leur créateur lui avait interdit de recommencer après leur « première fois. »

Il avait finalement atterri dans une ruelle encore sombre, et s'était surement évanoui, car il s'était fait réveiller par une voix magnifique... Une voix d'ange...

« Monsieur...monsieur... » une main douce était posée sur son épaule, hésitante. « Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital ! »

« Non... pas l'hôpital, s'il vous plaît... tout, mais pas là-bas... » avait-il réussi à croasser. Puis tout était devenu noir.

Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, il se trouvait dans un énorme lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés tout autour le gardant dans une pénombre bienvenue. Les draps étaient frais et doux. Tout sentait bon. Il n'avait presque plus mal. Il s'était donc rendormi, heureux de se savoir en sécurité, ne cherchant pas à comprendre où il était, ni comment il y était arrivé.

Une main fraiche l'avait tiré du sommeil quelque temps plus tard.

« Vous prenez ma température ? » avait-il chuchoté. Elle avait sursauté, retirant sa main de son front comme s'il l'avait brulé. Personne n'avait jamais eu ce geste pour lui. D'ailleurs pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait-il eu ? Tout le monde se fichait bien de son état, tant qu'il restait en vie !

« Pardon... Je croyais que vous dormiez... » toujours cette voix... si douce.

« Ce n'est rien. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Deux jours... » Et merde... pensa-t-il. Père allait le tuer. Pour de bon cette fois. Il ouvrit les yeux et sauta en bas du lit. Elle eut un hoquet, surprise de le voir déjà parfaitement guéri.

« Mais...comment ? »

« Magique ! » lui avait-il dit avec un clin d'oeil. Il n'avait remarqué qu'a ce moment-là qu'il était nu, et emballé dans tout un tas de bandages et de compresses. Il avait essayé de les arraché avec agacement. Il devait y aller.

« Vous devriez au moins prendre la peine de manger. Rasseyez-vous, je vais vous aider. » Cette main si fraiche l'avait poussée délicatement, l'obligeant à retourner sur le lit. Elle s'était agenouillée et, malgré la vue de son sexe partiellement dressé, n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait juste rougi d'une manière adorable. Il s'était alors enfin autorisé à la regarder vraiment. Elle était superbe. Une peau blanche comme du lait. De longs cheveux roux. Non, plus foncé encore. Couleur sang. Ils avaient l'air tellement soyeux... Il résista difficilement à l'envie de passer ses doigts entre...

« Regardez-moi. » Elle avait semblé hésiter, mais il lui avait redressé doucement la tête. Ses yeux d'émeraudes en amandes le transpercèrent alors. Son visage était parfait. Un nez fin, de hautes pommettes, des lèvres fines et pulpeuses à la fois. Et une moue si sensuelle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, lui laissant tout le temps de reculer. Lorsqu'enfin il les effleura, il crut mourir. « Merci. » Lui chuchota-t-il. Et il se leva, faisant apparaitre de nouveaux vêtements dès qu'il fut dans le couloir avant de s'enfuir de cette maison. S'il restait, il allait lui faire mal. Il en était sur. Il l'aurait prise, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une façon de montrer sa reconnaissance à la première personne qui lui tendait la main. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était vierge. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à personne. C'était étrange. Lui qui avait l'âge d'être un grand-père était vierge ! Il en rit, faisant se retourner les passants sur lui, dans cette superbe avenue d'un quartier chic de Central qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il se promit de remédier à cela le plus rapidement possible.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Père lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son absence d'ailleurs. Mais Greed, lui, était dans une rage noire. À peine arrivé dans sa chambre, le monstre avait surgi, défonçant presque sa porte, et l'avait trainé par un bras jusqu'à la « salle de torture ». Il ne s'était même pas débattu. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez d'être maltraité.

« Petite salope de merde ! Où t'étais passé ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage après l'avoir balancé sur le lit.

« Greed, je peux te prendre, s'il te plait ? » Ça lui avait échappé. Il l'avait demandé d'un ton calme et presque timide, mais il ferma quand même les yeux, attendant le coup qui allait lui briser la mâchoire. Mais rien ne vint. Il les rouvrit alors lentement et fut surpris de voir son « maître » avec une expression ahurie sur le visage alors qu'il s'était allongé sur lui. Le silence s'éternisa. Finalement il referma la bouche. Puis la rouvrit.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas. Maintenant, tourne-toi. » Il avait obéi, s'attendant déjà à souffrir. Mais il fut étonnement doux, baissant juste sa jupe-short et ouvrant sa fermeture éclaire, il mouilla son gland d'un peu de salive et le pénétra rapidement. Son amant complètement radouci fourra son visage dans ses longs cheveux, se frayant un passage jusqu'à son cou et l'y laissant tout le temps que dura cette étrange étreinte. Envy trouva cela plutôt agréable.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. Il allait juste finir par le mettre en colère s'il continuait comme ça. Mais il voulait savoir. Et surtout comprendre. Si Greed n'avait voulu que du sexe, il aurait pu en trouver n'importe où ! Et rien ne l'aurait obligé de rester ici, en continuant à suivre les ordres de Père !

« Tais-toi, idiot. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. » Et il avait continué à aller et venir en lui, avec une étrange brutalité doucereuse. Il finit même par glisser une main dans son short, massant délicatement sa queue et réussissant à le faire jouir. Mais Envy continuait à le détester quand même. Il savait que, dès le lendemain, il serait redevenu le bourreau cruel qu'il avait toujours connu. Et lorsque l'autre eu jouit, il le lui confirma immédiatement après l'avoir retourné et gentiment embrassé : « Ca ne change strictement rien. Maintenant, file, avant qu'il me prenne l'envie de te garder encore un peu et de reprendre nos petits jeux habituels. » Et le jeune homonculus avait donc filé sans demander son reste, trop content de suivre ses ordres pour une fois.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, il avait dû partir en mission, et la nuit précédant son départ rien ne semblait avoir effectivement changé. Greed était venu le chercher, l'avait trainé dans sa chambre alors qu'il aurait simplement pu lui demander de le suivre. Mais ce type ne demandait jamais rien. Il ordonnait et faisait subir, c'était tout. Et comme pour le punir d'avoir entamé sa carapace interne en le faisant être tendre pour une fois, il l'avait battu, lui brisant les côtes et tout le bas du visage. Il avait d'ailleurs dû le tenir lui-même pour qu'Envy arrive à le sucer, sinon sa bouche restait ouverte, sa mâchoire pendant mollement au bout de la chaire. Ç'avait été horrible. Humiliant en plus d'avoir été affreusement douloureux. Et quand il l'avait enfin pris, il s'était de nouveau amusé avec son foutu bouclier. Mais il ne l'avait baisé que deux fois, le jetant hors de sa chambre dès que son jeune frère avait pu parler à nouveau. Comme un idiot, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Son nez avait craqué son le poing recouvert de carbone et avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait il s'était retrouvé le cul sur le sol froid du couloir, nu comme un ver.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien. Et personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer.

Mais dès qu'il était revenu à Central, il ignora pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusque devant la vieille demeure. Il s'était assis sur un banc et avait regardé le vent jouer dans les rosiers pendant des heures. C'était le printemps.

Ce spectacle enchanteur l'avait littéralement hypnotisé. Tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Bonjour... » elle sembla hésiter.

« Envy. »

« Bonjour, Envy. » Murmura-t-elle de sa belle voix d'ange.

« Bonjour... »

« Blanche. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » et il l'avait planté là, partant rageusement d'un pas mal assuré qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le lendemain soir, quand Greed était venu le trouver dans l'ancienne salle d'eau, et ils s'étaient battus. Il ne s'était plus défendu comme ça depuis des décennies. De plus, il s'était vraiment amélioré. D'ailleurs il avait même failli le battre. Mais ce sale vicelard avait ramassé la poussière venue d'un mur qu'ils avaient abattu pendant leur combat et la lui avait jetée dans les yeux. Le temps que sa vision revienne, le salopard lui avait brisé les poignets et l'avait trainé jusque dans cette horrible pièce.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agisses comme le dernier des cons quand je m'apprête justement à me montrer gentil ! » l'avait-il sermonné plus que questionné.

« Tu n'es jamais gentil ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est me faire du mal ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es dingue de moi et que t'arrives plus à baiser personne d'autre ! »

« Qu... » sa mâchoire s'était décrochée, encourageant Envy à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Ouais c'est ça ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on n'a pas remarqué que t'as plus jamais pris personne d'autre depuis des dizaines d'années ! Tu pues plus jamais le parfum bon marché d'une des putes que tu te tapais avant ! » il savait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il n'avait pu se retenir. « Alors, vas-y, prends ton pied, brise-moi si ça te permet de te convaincre de ce que tu veux ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! De toute façon tu me dégoutes. Joue avec mon corps, t'as jamais eu aucune chance d'avoir quoi que ce soit de plus de moi ! »

Greed ne l'avait même pas frappé. Il avait voulu le prendre, lui écartant les cuisses d'un coup avec brusquerie, mais n'avait pas pu. Il n'arrivait même pas à bander en fait. Envy en aurait bien ri, mais il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu la tête.

« Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. » Mais c'était lui qui était parti. Envy aurait dû se sentir heureux. Euphorique même. Mais lorsque la véracité de ses paroles lui avait sauté aux yeux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour son bourreau. Alors il était resté dormir dans son lit. Il ignorait la réaction que le monstre pourrait bien avoir s'il le trouvait là, mais s'en moqua éperdument. Il aurait même pu aimer sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Mais il ne revint pas. Il ne revint jamais. Envy avait brisé leur famille maudite.

Et il n'y comprenait toujours rien...

Deux semaines plus tard, de retour d'une autre mission, il était à nouveau sur ce vieux banc à admirer les roses. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là. Il se sentait étrangement seul depuis le départ de Greed. Et Père lui avait bien fait comprendre son mécontentement.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il guettait en fait la venue de Blanche. Il avait envie de la voir. Juste la regarder. Un rapide coup d'oeil et il rentrerait. Mais elle ne vint pas. Elle devait surement déjà être à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu aller sonner, mais se trouva stupide rien que d'y penser. Il dut donc revenir le lendemain. Et le jour d'après. Puis le suivant. Il commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle l'avait à nouveau surpris en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Bonjour, Envy... » lui dit-elle timidement.

« 'Jour. » Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'air fatigué, les traits légèrement tirés. « Vous êtes malade ? »

« Ce n'est rien, juste un petit , entrons. Je ne veux pas que vous aussi attrapiez froid. »

« Mais c'est bientôt l'été ! Comment avez-vous pu prendre froid ? »

« Envy... Nous sommes en Hiver... » il regarda autour de lui, et découvrit de la neige partout où son regard se posait. Il leva alors les yeux vers les roses. Elles étaient mortes. Totalement gelés.

« Mais... comment ? »

« Vous devez être un homme bien étrange pour venir m'observer ainsi pendant des mois et ne même pas vous rendre compte du changement des saisons ! » Son rire était sublime. Un tintement de clochettes céleste. Alors, comme ça, une simple humaine lui avait fait perdre le fil du temps ? Il était vrai que les homonculus ne voyaient rien comme les humains... Il lui sourit. C'était étrange, sourire. Ça ne lui était pratiquement jamais arrivé. Jamais pour autre chose que par sadisme en tout cas. Et il se laissa conduire à l'intérieur de la vieille maison.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les boiseries qui couvraient les murs et le sol étaient toujours aussi sombres et brillantes. Il y avait toujours des fleurs sur les meubles d'appoint. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait accepté.

« Vous voulez du thé ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Il n'en avait jamais bu...

« Je veux bien essayer. » Elle ne sembla pas comprendre, mais lui sourit chaleureusement. Ce qu'elle était belle ! Il chassa les images qui se bousculaient déjà dans son cerveau malade et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Cette pièce était beaucoup plus lumineuse. Il préféra d'ailleurs, dans l'obscurité il était bien trop facile de s'imaginer voir des choses là où il n'y avait qu'une politesse gentille.

Elle l'invita à s'assoir et prépara tout dans un silence de mort. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il la dévorait du regard, il se détourna, fixant le ciel par la porte de la véranda.

Lorsque le thé fut enfin prêt elle le servit patiemment et s'assit en face de lui, toujours souriante malgré ce silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais eu de conversation dite « normale » avec un humain... Ou alors il n'avait jamais joué que des rôles. Être lui même... ça lui semblait impossible. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment.

Il sursauta brusquement en sentant qu'elle lui effleurait la main et fit tomber la théière en s'éloignant.

Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il, et il se précipita à genoux pour ramasser les débris, se cognant contre la jolie tête rouge dans son empressement. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de stupidité arriver à des humains des centaines de fois, mais s'en sentit néanmoins très mal.

« Pardon, excusez-moi, je suis maladroit... », mais ses grands yeux verts le rendirent muet. Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions.

Il la fit basculer sur le sol froid et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et, pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Il savait que si elle le faisait, il la prendrait de force. Même s'il ne le voulait pas ! Mais c'était trop tard... Heureusement ceux-ci finirent par se fermer, et elle le laissa passer à l'intérieur de sa bouche, si chaude et délicieuse.

« Pas ici ! » finit-elle par souffler au bout de quelques minutes tandis qu'il se battait avec ses jupes.

« Si, c'est très bien ici... » il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il avait peur qu'elle ne cherche qu'une excuse polie pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Non ! Mon père pourrait rentrer ! "

« 'M'en fou, j'lui briserai la nuque, et on aura qu'a continué... » il ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire que trop tard. Ouvrant les yeux il tomba dans deux puits de vase empli de terreur. Il se serait giflé ! Sautant sur ses pieds, il sortit en courant.

Il partit en mission à l'autre bout du pays le lendemain, et resta loin de Central pendant des mois, ruminant sa bêtise. Plus jamais elle ne voudrait le revoir après ça ! Ça le travaillait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, à sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Et lui n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire peur !

« Crétin ! » se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois.

« Je confirme. » Fit une voix sensuelle derrière lui.

« Enfin ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends, salope ! Et il est où, le morfal ? » Lust encaissa sa hargne avec son calme habituel.

« Il déjeune. Père voudrait que tu rentres. »

« Mais je n'ai pas fini ! » Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Et encore moins devoir faire face à ses erreurs.

Il savait qu'il serait incapable de résister à l'envie d'aller l'observer de loin. Et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait en la voyant. La baiser enfin ? Non... il chassa cette vilaine pensée en secouant la tête.

« Son père est parti en voyage d'affaires, elle est seule avec la gouvernante. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller te détendre ! Ca fait presque un an que je te sens crispé comme une pelote de nerfs, et ça me tape sur le système ! » Il en resta bouche bée.

« Qui... que... »

« Pride, évidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que Père te laisserait allé et venir sans surveillance alors que Greed nous a lâchés il y a peu ? »

« Mais je... je... » il se mettait presque à bégayer.

« Mais tu tu tu ! Allé, rentre. Je prends les commandes. »

Et donc il regagna la capitale en trainant les pieds, allant faire son rapport avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit de pierre, s'enfonçant dans les coussins et commençant à compter. Mais non, se souvint-il soudainement, son bourreau n'allait pas venir le chercher. Il était parti. Il en fut presque triste.

Il se sentait seul. Et ça l'énervait. Il était un homonculus bordel ! Pas un pauvre petit humain tremblant qui avait besoin de compagnie pour se sentir exister ! Il se leva et décida que ce petit jeu avait trop duré. Tant pis pour elle. Il l'aurait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la surface, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il marcha d'un bon pas et arriva devant chez elle encore plus furieux, ayant passé tout le trajet à ruminer ses désirs qui le taraudaient depuis des mois. Aucune lumière ne brillait derrière les hautes baies vitrées de la vieille demeure et, se fiant à son instinct, il fit le tour et grimpa à la façade arrière. Il fut heureux de trouver la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur. La lune lui permit de gagner son lit sans buter contre quoi que ce soit, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, et il écarta les rideaux pour laisser la douce lumière tomber sur la source de son envie. Elle était sublime, l'air plus angélique que jamais. Il enleva doucement le drap et resta quelques instants à l'admirer dans sa chemise de nuit diaphane. Il sentait sa résolution vaciller, mais elle se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. C'en fut trop. Il s'allongea rapidement sur son corps si mince et fragile et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. Ses si jolis yeux verts semblaient terrifiés, mais, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, ils semblèrent lui sourire et il sentit sa langue lui lécher la paume et ses bras se refermer sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle secoua la tête, l'air totalement sûr d'elle. « Tu devrais. Je ne plaisantais pas, la dernière fois. » Mais ses petites mains lui chatouillèrent le dos et son regard brillait d'une lueur espiègle. Il retira alors lentement sa main, prêt à la bâillonner à nouveau si elle tentait de crier.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça ! Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue sérieuse qu'il trouva encore plus mignonne que son sourire habituel.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ? C'est stupide ! » grogna-t-il.

« Parce que la première fois où je t'ai vu tu étais blessé ! On aurait dit qu'on t'avait... » L'anxiété le prit. Alors elle savait ce que Greed lui avait fait ? Bien sûr... si c'était bien elle qui l'avait soigné, elle avait dû voir chacune de ses blessures... et n'importe qui aurait pu en déduire qu'on ne l'avait pas seulement battu... Il se sentit faiblir, se détestant de se découvrir toujours aussi fragile.

« Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Il... il est parti. » Finit-il par articuler difficilement en se laissant rouler sur le dos à côté d'elle.

« Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir encore dans un état pareille ! » Qu'elle était jeune... et naïve ! Juste comme il l'avait été. Comment avait-il pu penser à lui faire du mal ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse les mêmes souffrances que lui ! Jamais ! Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par un poids qui venait de se laisser tomber sur son ventre. Elle lui avait grimpé dessus ! Était-elle folle ? Ou complément inconsciente ?

« Quel âge as-tu, petite ? « finit-il par demander, essayant de penser à tout sauf à ce qu'elle commençait à réveiller en s'appuyant ainsi sur lui.

» Dix-sept ans ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Et... tu sais ce que tu fais là ? » il vit son charmant sourire s'étirer encore plus.

« Bien sûr ! Me prends-tu pour une idiote ? » elle avait l'air tellement plus jeune tout à coup...

« Et... es-tu sur de vouloir cela ? » il se sentait sourire aussi.

« Oui ! Depuis la dernière fois, dans la cuisine, je n'arrête pas d'y penser... » il la vit rougir malgré la pénombre, sa voix perdant son assurance au fur et à mesure : « et alors j'ai toujours une drôle de sensation... » elle lui prit la main et la déposa sur son bas-ventre : « ... juste...ici... » Elle le rendait fou. Il sentit sa queue finir de durcir d'un seul coup et elle sursauta en la sentant sous ses fesses.

« Oups... découvert ! » ria t-il.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en se couchant à côté de lui, l'air très curieuse tout à coup.

« À ton avis ? Je croyais que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! » Et il sut malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle son visage était encore plus plongé désormais que ses joues devaient être devenues réellement écarlates.

« Mais je sais ce que je fais ! C'est... c'est votre truc ! » Il en rit, presque plié en deux tellement c'était drôle.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » piaula-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup du plat de la main sur son torse.

« Je ne me moque pas du tout de toi ! » dit-il en essuyant une larme. C'était une sensation délicieuse, le rire. Il s'assit et l'attira dans contre lui en la berçant. « Tu es si innocente, petite Blanche. Je ne veux pas te corrompre. Je vais y aller. Tu seras beaucoup mieux sans moi à te tourner autour. » Il voulut lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, mais elle tourna la tête, boudeuse.

« C'est pas juste ! Vous venez ici, jusque dans mon lit, puis vous voulez me laisser comme ça ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Comment ça « comme ça ? » Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre puisqu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté, et encore moins connu, de femmes.

« Comme ça ! » s'écria-t-elle en attrapant une de ses mains et en la glissant dans sa petite culotte de soie blanche. Elle était trempée. Et même s'il n'en avait encore forcément jamais touché non plus de toute sa longue vie, ça lui paru être bon signe. Elle voulut ressortir leur deux mains, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, découvrant chaque pli et repli de son petit sexe mouillé. Il regretta le manque de lumière, il aurait voulu pouvoir le voir et l'explorer des yeux comme il le faisait avec ses doigts. Elle se mit à gémir quand il trouva une petite grosseur, de la taille d'un jeune bouton de rose, avec laquelle il se mit à jouer.

Elle se tendit alors de plus en plus, la respiration entrecoupée par de petits cris, et il l'allongea pour pouvoir la faire taire avec ses lèvres. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse interrompre par la nourrice et qu'il ait à lui briser la nuque ! Même si la jeunette prétendait qu'elle le savait sérieux il doutait qu'elle accepte de continuer après une vision pareille ! Il finit par descendre son visage jusqu'à son entrejambe et dû la forcer un peu pour lui faire écarter les cuisses.

« Non ! Ne me regarde pas là ! » piailla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis sure que tu es belle là aussi... Tu es belle... de partout. » Constata-t-il effectivement malgré le peu d'éclairage que leur procurait la lune.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Vraiment... » et il déchira doucement la délicate étoffe pour mieux voir et faciliter l'accès à sa deuxième main. Sentant un renfoncement, il enfonçant lentement un doigt à l'intérieur et fut ravi d'y trouver un mince boyau de chaire extrêmement serrée. Sa queue le tourmentait douloureusement tout à coup. Il voulait la prendre, tout de suite. Mais se contint. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, quitte à devoir prendre son mal en patience. Et lui aussi découvrait l'amour, en quelque sorte. Il fallait qu'il en profite !

L'odeur qui lui montait au nez était délicieuse. Il ne put y résister plus longtemps et, tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux tout en gémissant toujours, passa sa langue entre ses fines lèvres intimes. Le goût était encore meilleur. Il cessa de tripoter le petit bouton de chaire pour le titiller du bout de la langue et remonta sa main sous sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à son ventre plat, effleurant l'arrondi d'un sein et se promettant de s'occuper d'eux au plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle lui avait fait sauter les étapes en lui montrant à quel point elle le désirait !

Elle se mit à trembler et il s'écarta pour lui demander si elle allait bien, mais se retrouva le nez enfoncer entre ses cuisses avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

« N'arrête pas ! » Il ne se fit donc pas prier. Le liquide que son sexe secrétait était délicieux, et il le lécha avec avidité, faisant bouger le doigt qui se trouvait toujours en elle, mais n'osant pas en mettre un deuxième tellement elle semblait étroite. Il savait bien qu'il ferait mieux de le faire pour élargir un peu le passage, mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il avait peur de la blesser et se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était bien la première fois !

Ses tremblements reprirent et elle se mit à gémir plus fort, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crâne sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait la sentir prendre du plaisir et l'entendre l'exprimer. Tant pis pour la bonne ! Au pire il se transformerait en chat et lui expliquerait plus tard... Mais personne ne vint, même après qu'elle eut hurlée en se contractant complètement. Elle se laissa ensuite retomber mollement sur les oreillers et l'attira à lui en tirant doucement sur ses longs cheveux aux reflets vert foncé. Il vint donc lui déposer un tendre baiser et la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule. Il prit le drap du bout du pied et le remonta sur eux. Elle finit par s'endormir et, bien que n'ayant pu assouvir son désir et en souffrant horriblement, il ne la réveilla pas. Elle était si belle...

Lorsque le ciel se mit à rosir, il dut se décider à partir, le coeur gros, et les bourses toujours pleines...

Il ne voulait pas la forcer, ni la brusquer. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se le répéter toute la nuit, bien qu'en partant des souterrains la veille cela avait été son intention, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et avait été incapable de dormir. Elle avait par contre murmuré plusieurs fois son nom dans son sommeil, le faisant sourire et se sentir plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il revint le soir même, mais, comme il était beaucoup plus tôt et que la nuit venait seulement de se coucher, il eut la surprise de tomber sur le majordome qui quittait la maison et arrivé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sur la gouvernante qui brossait sa longue chevelure sanglante avec minutie. Lorsqu'elle le vit dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle rougit et commença à s'agiter. Écourtant visiblement le rituel, elle chassa la vieille femme de la chambre et s'approcha d'un pas timide, mais aérien pour lui ouvrir.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser m'endormir comme ça ! Et tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme un voleur non plus ! » dit-elle en le grondant, son adorable index pointé sous son nez. Il ne put que lui sourire en s'excusant du regard. Elle le faisait fondre. Et il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de faiblesse qui l'envahissait dès qu'il la voyait, mais d'un autre côté il adorait sentir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau en cage et son estomac papillonner étrangement dès qu'ils s'effleuraient. Elle l'attrapa alors vivement par les poignets et, tout en l'embrassant, l'attira jusqu'au lit sans même prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre. De toute façon, il faisait bon maintenant, se rassura-t-il, se rappelant la pâleur de son visage l'hiver précédent.

Elle le fit s'allonger et commença à le déshabiller. Il était ravi de la lumière présente qui lui permettait de voir son si joli visage. Ses petites mains tremblaient, bien que son expression fut déterminée.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais... On peut tout aussi bien juste discuter, ou se coucher et dormir avec toi dans mes bras... » Il savait que ce serait extrêmement difficile pour lui, de ne rien lui faire à nouveau pendant toute une nuit. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas la brusquer. Elle lui sourit en relevant la tête, l'air un peu soulagé pendant un instant, avant de refaire cette adorable moue boudeuse :

« Je ne t'attire pas ? C'est ça ? »

« Mais non ! Bien sûr que tu m'attires ! Je ne veux juste pas que tu te sentes forcée de me faire ça, c'est tout ! » Son sourire revint, dévoilant ses jolies petites dents blanches.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je veux le faire... Enfin si ! Mais moi aussi je veux te découvrir, et voir si tu es beau... de partout ! » elle le fit rire et elle se mordit alors la lèvre, les joues rosissant légèrement.

« Alors, vas-y ! Je te confie mon corps ! » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se recoucher en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête et essayant de se décontracter. Il y arriva plutôt bien, malgré sa queue qui ne voulait pas se calmer totalement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la sentit tirer sur les bouts de tissus qu'il portait au pied, faisant des commentaires sur le fait que c'était bizarre de ne pas utiliser de chaussures, comme tout le monde.

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Ca je le sais ! Mais ça reste étrange... Tu es étrange ! » dit-elle sur le ton d'une simple constatation logique. Et elle ne savait pas combien elle avait raison... Pour l'aider il retira de lui même son haut et ses manchettes, mais lui laissa s'occuper de sa jupe-short lorsqu'elle se mit rouspéter, le faisant pouffer comme un collégien. Elle sembla hésiter, mais fit finalement glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique et tira d'un coup sec, son boxer partant avec. Elle sembla surprise de le trouver encore si peu dur, et lui en fit la remarque.

« J'essayais justement de me calmer pour ne pas te choquer... mais je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder à se mettre au garde-à-vous rien que pour toi ma jolie ! » et ce fut effectivement le cas. La voir lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements en devant se redresser pour pouvoir leur faire passer le cap de ses pieds le fit bander, la lumière venant de derrière elle rendant sa longue chemise de nuit blanche totalement inutile. Elle se réagenouilla alors entre ses longues jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, de chaque côté de son sexe, hésitant visiblement à nouveau.

« Il ne va pas te mordre, tu sais ! » ricana-t-il.

« Je sais ! Laisse-moi juste... »

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Et n'oublie pas, rien ne t'y oblige ! » lui rappela-t-il.

Elle le prit alors timidement en main, le regardant réagir et grossir un peu plus encore.

« Il est énorme ! » Il semblait effectivement l'effrayer un peu, même s'il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien utiliser comme point de comparaison puisqu'elle était vierge...

« J'en suis désolé... Je croyais pourtant que c'est ce qui plaisait aux femmes. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille ! » lui ria-t-il aux oreilles en essayant de la ramener dans ses bras, à sa hauteur.

« C'est faux ! » Et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle aspira sa queue en bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Malgré son inexpérience les sensations qu'elle lui procurait étaient délicieuses. Il n'avait personne à part Greed pour les comparer, mais les trouva tout aussi bonnes. Si pas bien meilleures ! Contrairement à son bourreau, il avait le choix, ici. Il finit quand même par prendre une de ses minuscules mains et la guida pour qu'elle le branle en même temps, lui caressant doucement la tête et se retenant pour ne pas lui imprimer son propre rythme. Le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus le ravissait. Mais il en voulait plus. Et il doutait que jouir dans sa gorge comme ça, dès sa première fois, soit une très bonne idée. Il l'arracha alors difficilement à son sexe, la faisant protester et grommeler comme une enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était très bon. » Voulut-il la rassurer.

« C'est pas vrai ! Y a rien qui est sorti ! » Il fut très surpris.

« Qui t'as dit que quelque chose devait en sortir ? »

« Ma cousine. Elle... elle est plus vieille... » lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Et bien ta cousine est une très très vilaine fille, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Papa dit que c'est une dévergondée . Elle a même été envoyée au pensionnat cette année. »

« Tu sais ce que veut dire "dévergondé" au moins ? » Elle secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux rouges. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas trop comment le lui expliquer. « Et bien... être dévergondé... c'est se donner facilement. Un peu comme ce que tu es occupée à faire en fait ! » pouffa-t-il en lui volant un rapide baiser.

« Je ne suis pas dévergondée, d'abord ! » fit-elle, son adorable moue revenue sur son joli visage.

« Oh que si... les jeunes filles de bonne famille ne se laissent pas lécher par des inconnus... et ne les suce pas non plus... » il en profita pour la relever complètement et la faire s'assoir sur ses genoux. « Mais je trouve ça très bien... Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir sinon... Et je t'aurais fait des choses... horribles... » il défit lentement les lacets qui gardaient sa chemise de nuit fermée, la tenant fermement par la hanche.

« Horribles comment ? »

« Comme ça... » Et, dévoilant sa superbe poitrine, il prit un de ses minuscules tétons roses et tendres entre ses lèvres, le mordillant doucement.

« Ah... Mais... ce n'est pas...horrible ça... » dit-elle en commençant à haleter.

« Pas encore... » et il se mit à le suçoter doucement, donnant de temps en temps de petits coups de dents délicats et la faisant sursauter à chaque fois tandis qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il se mit à pétrir l'autre, mais elle faillit tomber par terre dès qu'il lâcha sa taille, l'obligeant à la rattraper in extremis.

« Pardon... » s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

« Ch'pas grave ! » dit-il, se refusant à lâcher son sein. Il se leva alors et se retourna pour la coucher sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle. Il fit craquer le tissu qui l'empêchait d'accéder au reste de son corps dont il avait si envie malgré ses protestations. « Trop tard... » dit-il en souriant. Il reprit son mamelon en bouche et glissa son autre main entre ses jambes, la trouvant encore plus trempée que la veille. Il frotta son érection contre une de ses cuisses, essayant de patienter encore un peu. Mais c'était trop dur, il fallait qu'il la prenne, là maintenant, tout de suite !

« Envy... » susurra-t-elle, toute à son plaisir naissant.

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! » cria-t-elle presque. Heureusement, sinon il était presque sûr qu'il l'aurait prise de force si elle s'était refusée à lui à ce moment précis, lui qui était déjà si avancé dans la découverte de son si beau et si innocent petit corps de jeune fille, parcourant enfin ce territoire qui était toujours demeuré un parfait mystère pour lui malgré son grand âge ! Alors il se guida entre ses longues jambes délicates et appuya le bout de son gland contre son entrée la plus secrète.

« Hey ! Non ! Pas par là ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

« Oh ! Pardon... » Quel idiot ! Pensa-t-il. C'était une femme ! Pas besoin de passer par là effectivement ! Il se sentit rougir. C'était étrange, comme sensation...

« Ce n'est pas grave. Attend, je vais t'aider... » il était sur qu'elle devait bien se douter de pourquoi il avait failli la prendre par là... Son état lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé et soigné lui revint en mémoire. Mais Greed était vraiment parti maintenant... Et il allait enfin perdre sa virginité ! Ragaillardi par cette idée, il la laissa lui prendre la queue et la guider jusqu'au bon endroit. C'était chaud... Et très humide.

« Voilà, c'est là... » alors il poussa, le plus doucement possible. Mais elle se mit à crier et son visage se tordit. Elle souffrait visiblement beaucoup trop...

« Je vais arrêter. C'était une mauvaise idée, tu n'es pas prête. » Et il commença à se retirer extrêmement lentement pour éviter d'encore la blesser.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. « Reste... »

« Je ne vais pas partir, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Non... Je veux dire... reste à l'intérieur de moi... » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais je te fais trop mal ! »

« C'est faux... pas... trop... » et elle appuya doucement sur ses fesses, le forçant à se renfoncer en elle, son visage se crispant toujours de douleur, mais ses yeux brillant à nouveau de détermination. Elle était si étroite... Il se dit même qu'il aurait pu jouir, comme ça, juste en restant immobile.

« Tu es sure ? » Il pouvait entendre son propre soulagement dans sa voix. Pitoyable... se dit-il.

« Oui... Attends juste un peu que je m'habitue... » Il resta donc sans bouger. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle réappuya sur ses fesses pour le faire aller un peu plus loin, grimaçant à nouveau. Il songea soudain qu'il aurait surement pu changer la taille de son sexe en se métamorphosant partiellement... Mais il aurait dû le faire avant. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, elle le verrait ou le sentirait et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire à nouveau peur.

Enfin, après trois étapes supplémentaires, il arriva au bout.

« Il y est en entier ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air penaud.

« Oui, jusqu'à la garde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si j'en ai très envie je peux encore attendre un peu que tu t'élargisses... » et, pourtant, il en crevait vraiment d'envie, de la baiser violemment... C'était extrêmement dur de se contrôler alors que sa queue était si enserrée ! Il avait l'impression que les parois de chaire le brulaient. Elle acquiesça de la tête, visiblement soulagée. Et il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir se montré aussi patient !

« Je crois que c'est bon... » finit-elle par dire au bout de plusieurs autres minutes.

« Enfin ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher. Il la regarda précipitamment, mais fut heureux de ne trouver qu'un joli sourire d'excuse sur son visage. « Désolé... C'est juste que c'est vraiment bon... » et il se mit à se mouvoir le plus délicatement possible en elle, appréciant tout les reliefs qui le mettaient en extase, ne pouvant se retenir d'aller plus vite. Ses gémissements de douleur firent bientôt placent à ceux exprimant le plaisir et ils le rendirent complètement fou.

« Plus fort ! » chuchota-t-elle carrément au bout d'un moment. Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois ! Il lui prit une jambe qu'il fit passer sur son épaule comme son bourreau lui avait involontairement appris et se mit à taper en elle, la faisant crier et lui griffer le dos. La douleur rajoutée à toutes ces nouvelles jouissances le porta rapidement au seuil de l'orgasme, mais il se retint. Il voulait qu'elle jouisse aussi et qu'elle ressente autant de plaisir que lui ! Il voulait... partager... Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour accélérer les choses... Elle n'avait pas de queue qu'il aurait pu branler ! Et atteindre son clitoris dans cette position pour le manipuler correctement lui sembla bien trop compliquer. Il se contint donc, cherchant ses lèvres et l'embrassant, lui dévorant le cou, mordillant un lobe et pinçant ses tétons. Elle commença à s'accrocher de plus en plus à lui, s'agitant désespérément en dessous de lui, criant son nom et le suppliant d'arrêter. La requête le prit totalement au dépourvu.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdit

« OUI ! NON ! Je sais plus... Ah... Envy ! » sa tête roulait de tout côté et elle se remit à trembler comme la veille. Il ralentit alors, bien que la sachant aux portes de l'orgasme.

« Décide-toi ! »

« NON ! Continue ! » gémit-elle.

« Continuer quoi ? » prit-il plaisir à demander.

« À me prendre ! Encore ! Pitié... » implora-t-elle.

« Pitié qui ? » il réaccéléra quand même un peu, ne voulant pas que sa jouissance retombe complètement.

« Pitié Envy ! » mais ce petit jeu le régalait.

« Envy et ? » elle ouvrit les yeux, visiblement complètement perdus. « On ne t'as pas appris la politesse, ma belle ? » il rit en la voyant comprendre.

« Pitié Envy continue à me baiser s'il te plaît ! » cria-t-elle alors.

« Quelle petite malpolie, j'adore ! » lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de la mordre au cou, s'enivrant de son odeur par la même occasion. Ses tremblements reprirent et elle finit par jouir en criant son nom.

« Regarde-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-il brusquement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait ça... Elle ouvrit alors ses grands yeux verts et il se sentit se décharger en elle, les crispations de son sexe l'ayant aidé à atteindre ce septième ciel tant attendu. Il chuchota même son nom en se libérant, les améthystes plantées dans les émeraudes.

Des semaines étaient passées depuis cette nuit magique. Il se remémora sa panique lorsqu'il avait découvert du sang sur les draps au matin, lui reprochant de ne pas s'être plainte de sa brutalité, mais elle le rassura en lui expliquant que c'était normal et que toutes les filles saignaient la première fois. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment crue, persuadé qu'elle ne lui disait ça que pour l'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il lui avoua alors que lui aussi était vierge en réalité. Enfin, de cette manière-là. Ca l'avait fait sourire, mais elle n'avait rien eu le temps d'ajouter, les pas de la bonne se faisant entendre dans le couloir, il avait du s'éclipser en vitesse par la fenêtre.

Il était ensuite revenu la voir le plus souvent possible et se languissait d'elle chaque fois qu'il devait quitter Central. Elle lui avait même promis de lui présenter son père, malgré ses réticences. Elle lui avait patiemment expliqué que c'était comme ça que les gens « normaux » faisaient. Et lui avait beau réessayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde, rien n'y avait fait et, l'ayant amadoué en le suçant et lui faisant l'amour comme une déesse cette nuit-là, elle avait réussi à lui arracher un véritable même si tout petit « oui », bien qu'il la traita de traitresse manipulatrice juste après, la faisant rire encore plus. Il se sentait tellement bien auprès d'elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, supposant que ce n'était que du désir puisqu'il était un homonculus, mais se délectait de sa simple présence à chaque fois. Et du reste aussi bien sûr ! Au bout de plusieurs rendez-vous nocturnes, ils avaient même fini par uniquement discuter certaines nuits, s'endormant ensuite simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le problème était que quand il était avec elle, il ne voyait pas le temps passé, agaçant son Père par ses retards et absences répétés. Et lorsqu'il était loin de Central et de ses caresses, il devenait distrait. Il savait pertinemment que ça devenait un problème. Un gros même. Si Greed avait encore été là, étonnamment, c'est à lui qu'il aurait demandé des conseils. Mais, désormais, il était seul pour affronter ces sentiments nouveaux et contradictoires auxquels il ne comprenait toujours rien et se consolait en se disant que ce salaud non plus ne devait rien n'y comprendre, vu la façon dont il s'y était pris avec lui...

Un soir alors qu'il rentrait de mission, toujours sous l'apparence du jeune militaire dont il avait usurpé l'identité, il sentit un parfum reconnaissable entre tous flotter dans les souterrains. Il était rentré pour faire son rapport à son créateur et prendre une douche avant d'aller la rejoindre, impatient comme un gosse le jour de Noël. Il en resta donc interdit. C'était impossible ! Il se précipita alors dans la salle principale et tomba sur Pride et Blanche, qu'il retenait de ses multiples bras d'ombres.

« Père, regardez qui vient enfin d'arriver ! » déclara joyeusement son frère.

« Envy ! Enfin, nous t'attendions ! » La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre. « Change-toi s'il te plait, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir sous l'apparence d'un autre ! » et il dut obtempérer, révélant ainsi à Blanche un des ses nombreux secrets. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il se métamorphosa devant elle, mais se reprit presque instantanément.

« Envy ! Aide-moi ! » supplia-t-elle alors. Pride lui enserra immédiatement le cou et la souleva de terres, ses jolies jambes battant le vide.

« Relâche-la tout de suite, connard ! » Il était furieux. De quel droit son morveux de grand frère faisait-il du mal à la seule personne ayant jamais montré de la gentillesse envers lui ?

« Aussi non, quoi ? Que vas-tu faire, petit frère ? » ricana-t-il.

« Aussi non je vais te réduire en bouillie ! » siffla-t-il, déjà prêt à se battre.

« Ça suffit ! » tonna la voix de Père. « Envy, viens ici ! » Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, mais fut soulagé de voir Pride la reposer, bien que lui étreignant toujours un peu la gorge.

« Oui... Père. » Sa voix était complètement éteinte. Quel nouveau malheur allait encore le frapper ?

« Je t'ai laissé t'amuser avec elle parce que je pensais que ça te ferait du bien. Et que tu le méritais, même si tu as fait fuir Greed. J'ai pensé que comme c'était inévitable il ne servait à rien de t'en tenir rigueur. Mais elle commence à empiéter sur ton temps, et la qualité de tes missions s'en fait ressentir ! » le gronda-t-il.

« Pardonnez-moi, Père. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets... » il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, mais espérait peut-être s'en tirer avec un simple avertissement et une Blanche intacte. Ou peut s'en fallait.

« J'en suis persuadé, fils. Maintenant prends la une dernière fois, puis tue-la. » dit-il d'une voix douce, mais sans appel.

« NON ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Jamais ! Laissez-la partir, je ne la reverrais plus ! Je ferai muter son père ailleurs, je ferai... »

« Ça suffit ! » le coupa-t-il. « Tu la prends et tu la tues. Ou Pride se chargera de vous deux, et dans des souffrances atroces vous partirez ensemble. L'importance que je t'ai accordée jusqu'à maintenant ne te sauvera pas cette fois-ci, je te le garantis ! » En y repensant, Envy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça aurait sans doute mieux valu. Mais il avait été faible. Et lâche.

« Bien, Père. Je vais le faire. » Il s'était alors approché de son cruel frère qui avait lâché la pauvre humaine. Elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras, presque inconsciente. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! L'homonculus de l'envie qui, après avoir été baisé et maltraité pendant des décennies, finit par tomber encore plus bas en s'amourachant d'un simple insecte ! » se moqua l'orgueil.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, idiot ! » cracha-t-il.

« Si, tu l'es, Envy. » dit la voix calme et atone de Père.

« Je... Je le suis ? » Il n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était ça, l'amour ?

« Oui mon fils, mais nous allons remédiez à cela tout de suite avant que ça n'empire et ne puisse devenir un réel problème, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci, Père. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il se moquait pas mal d'être amoureux, du moment que c'était toujours aussi agréable que toutes ses nuits passées avec elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. La soulevant comme une enfant, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du couloir qui menait dans sa chambre, mais une main noire et ombreuse lui attrapa l'épaule :

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Dans ma chambre, faire ce que Père m'a demandé. » Secrètement il espérait aussi pouvoir trouver une parade aux ordres de son créateur, quitte à le payer amèrement plus tard.

« Non, Envy. Tu vas le faire ici. » Il s'immobilisa, puis se retourna lentement.

« Mais... Père ! » supplia-t-il.

« Pas de, mais, fils. Tu le fais ici ou Pride se charge de vous deux ! » gronda celui-ci.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il l'allongea alors devant le trône de pierre, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder en face. Elle ne disait rien, ne suppliait même pas pour sa vie. Et ce silence, ainsi que ses grands yeux verts, était bien plus dur que des mots. Il la retourna alors, la forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il sortit son sexe et souleva ses jupes, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'arrivait pas à bander.

« On dirait une vieille limace ! » pouffa son frère derrière lui.

« Blanche...» chuchota-t-il. Elle se retourna et, sans rien dire, sans même le regarder, le prit en bouche et se mit à le sucer. Il essaya alors d'occulter tout ce qui existait d'autre mis à part sa queue et cette douce chaleur humides qui l'enserrait. C'était difficile, mais il finit par y parvenir. Sans même attendre qu'il le lui demande, elle se remit en position dès qu'il fut assez dur et attendit.

« Je suis désolé... » souffla-t-il.

« Ça ne suffira pas... » lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais. » Et il la pénétra. C'était toujours aussi bon malgré la situation. Il sentait les regards posés sur eux, mais décida d'en faire à nouveau abstraction, lui prenant les hanches et se mettant à cogner en elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il se dégoûtait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de refuser les ordres de Père ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rejeter comme Greed l'avait fait ? Et pourquoi ce salaud l'avait-il abandonné ? Il était sûr que, sans savoir pourquoi, si son cher bourreau avait encore été là, il l'aurait soutenu et défendu. Jamais il n'aurait laissé ceci arriver. Pas lui.

Aucun son ne sortait de la poitrine de sa pauvre victime. Juste sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Il finit quand même par sentir les tremblements caractéristiques la faire tressaillir légèrement. Lorsque ceux-ci atteignirent leur paroxysme, il leva les yeux sur "son" Père. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pardon, mon ange » et Envy lui brisa la nuque. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il jouit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant en entendant ce craquement si sec et si... définitif.

Il sentit alors ses nerfs craquer, eux aussi, et ses esprits le quitter tandis qu'un rire hystérique et complètement dément s'élevait de plus en plus fort du fond de sa gorge. Il perdait la tête, et accueillit cette douce folie avec joie. Peut-être lui permettrait-elle d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il repoussa alors le corps mort dans lequel il était toujours planté et, lorsque celui-ci chuta en se retournant, croisa son regard vide.

Et alors ? Pensa-t-il. Tous les humains finissent par mourir, aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle importance ? C'était comme ça. Cesse de penser à elle comme à autre chose qu'un de ses misérables insectes qui t'as permis de prendre ton et qui sont juste bons à être écrasés après ! se sermonna-t-il, riant toujours. Et, étonnement, il y parvint.

Père prit alors la parole d'un ton lourd et grave, voulant visiblement que chaque mot reste gravé dans le crâne de son fils :

« N'hésite pas à prendre tout ce que la vie a à te donner, mon fils. Personne ne viendra te l'offrir. Et ne laisse plus jamais un humain t'affaiblir ! »

Le faisant sortir de ses douloureux souvenirs, la voix de son grand frère lui rappela que Marcoh avait besoin d'être nourri. Il fut heureux d'être revenu à la réalité et s'essuya doucement le visage des larmes qui le maculaient. Il savait qu'il ne pleurait pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait à Blanche. Il pleurait aussi sur lui-même, et sur l'amour qu'il portait à Edward. Il savait pertinemment que c'était à l'instant où il avait cassé ce cou si délicat qu'il avait définitivement changé. Il s'était mis à reproduire le même schéma avec toutes ses victimes, les pourchassant, les mettant hors d'état de se défendre, les baisant et les tuant au moment de jouir, voir même en jouissant seulement en prenant leur si misérable vie. Toujours dans cet ordre. Implacable et immuable, comme la marée ou les changements de phases lunaires.

Il était devenu Envy, le monstre sadique et cruel qu'il n'avait jamais voulu devenir. Comme ce nouvel ange pouvait-il bien l'aimer, lui qui n'était qu'une créature brisée dont la capacité à ressentir l'amour gisait, à demi morte, quelque part au fond de lui ? Est-ce que ces humains voyaient en lui quelque chose qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis bien trop longtemps, s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement possédé ? Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi il pensait...

Il se mit alors à rire doucement de l'ironie de son sort qui lui faisait connaître une deuxième fois l'amour uniquement pour qu'il puisse mieux se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il allait forcément perdre. Peu à peu, son rire se changea en pleur et il se laissa aller à son chagrin, seul, au coeur des ténèbres.

Fin du Onzième Chapitre.

Par LadySade.


	12. Chapitre Douze

Rédemption.

La lueur qui brille au loin.

Prologue :

La majorité de ce chapitre, bien que toujours écrit à la troisième personne, décrit ce qu'il se passe dans le petit crâne tourmenté d'Envy pendant qu'ils sont dans le ventre de Gluttony.

Chapitre Douze.

Entre deux portes.

Envy se sentait stupide. Assis sur ce muret en ruine, les pieds jouant dans le sang, le regardant glissé entre ses orteils chaque fois qu'ils les remontaient. C'était une sensation agréable, malgré les caillots coagulés qui restaient parfois coincés entre eux. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de rattraper Edward ? Même s'il le savait extrêmement important pour Père jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait risqué sa précieuse et pitoyable petite vie pour un humain, même pour son maudit créateur ! Il se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le fluide visqueux, s'aspergeant au passage et se sentant toujours aussi con. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Ça, il l'avait su dès leur première fois. Que ce petit ange démoniaque allait le consumer de l'intérieur, ça avait toujours été une certitude qu'il avait totalement accepté. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce crétin de Gluttony allait l'avaler aussi... Pire encore que quand il avait compris qu'il devrait baiser et tuer la fille qui avait en premier fait naitre de véritables sentiments en lui. Il avait cru se sentir mourir en voyant ce morfal stupide se jeter sur son Chibi... Et voilà, comme un idiot, il se retrouvait coincé ici pour toujours ! Le pire, dans tout ça, était qu'après avoir marché des heures il n'avait trouvé nulle part son petit soleil. Ce serait un comble ! Coincé, ici, tout seul ! Sinon il lui aurait juste suffi de se débarrasser de l'autre prince à la tête de fouine, et puis voilà ! Passer l'éternité ici, si c'était avec le gamin qu'il chérissait tant... Pourquoi pas ?

Il se laissa choir dans le sang et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait. Comme un bébé. Les seules fois où il avait pleuré, avant le môme, c'était de douleur ou de honte, à cause de ce que Greed lui faisait. Mais de tristesse ? JAMAIS ! Il avait juste fallu que ce nabot débarque. Le regarde. Le laisse le toucher... Et voilà. Il avait découvert ce qu'était la véritable souffrance. Celle qui vous lacérait le coeur, vous broyait les poumons, vous tordait l'estomac et créait une boule dans votre gorge prête à vous étouffer à tout moment. Ses septante-trois années de viol et de torture n'étaient rien en comparaison. Blanche non plus. D'une certaine façon c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était devenu un monstre pareil ! Elle, Greed, Père... Et, surtout, lui-même, sa faiblesse, et son envie de ce que possédaient les humains. Pathétique.

Pourquoi l'aimait-il, d'abord ? Ce n'était qu'un insecte ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de son corps ? Enfin de son cul quoi ! Bordel... Bordel...

Il avait d'ailleurs été ravi de voir qu'Ed le laissait se battre contre l'étranger. Se battre contre son amour aurait été bien trop compliqué. Il aurait surement retenu ses coups. Et comme il savait que l'armure était la plus puissante au corps à corps, il se serait fait laminer ! Et devant son frère, son petit blond aurait été obligé de donner tout ce qu'il avait, faute de se faire griller en beauté !

Mais quelle idée de le rattraper ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce gosse le rendait si faible ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il tant ? Et pourquoi avait-il cru mourir aussi en le voyant se faire engloutir ? Il n'avait même pas vraiment réfléchi. Son geste avait été instinctif. Il avait voulu le protéger. Le préserver. En un éclair, son choix avait été fait. Sa vie à lui lui importait peu à ce moment-là. Seule avait compté la sauvegarde de son bien-aimé. Mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi c'était de se faire avaler avec !

Il se releva rageusement et frappa dans le muret. Celui-ci s'écroula. Ça ne changeait rien, mais lui avait quand même fait du bien. Maintenant, il avait sa confirmation. Envy était réellement et irrémédiablement amoureux de son pire ennemi. Plus moyen de se cacher derrière des histoires de cul. Plus moyen de croire que c'était de son jeune corps qu'il était épris. Non. C'était de lui. Tout entier. De la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'au bout de sa jolie tresse blonde en passant par son entrejambe, son torse, sa bouche, ses yeux... Et plus que tout, son coeur et son esprit. Jusqu'à son âme. Il était fou de ce petit morveux d'Elric.

Et voilà, au lieu de juste pensé à son aimé de manière platonique, il avait fallu qu'il se détaille mentalement toute sa superbe anatomie et maintenant sa jupe-short était devenue beaucoup trop serrée...

Il alla s'allonger sur le reste d'un sol en ruine et contempla la noirceur sans fin au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir. Enfin il n'y voyait pas comme en plein jour, mais beaucoup mieux qu'un humain. Les bels iris ambrés lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il décida que puisqu'il était coincé, il n'avait rien à perdre. Par son imagination, il le fit apparaitre sous ses paupières closes. Il approcha sa main de ses superbes yeux et caressa sa tempe avant de suivre la rondeur persistante de sa joue, de passer son pouce sur ses lèvres et de continuer le long de sa mâchoire. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit là !

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses propres mains le caressaient déjà, l'une sous son haut à suivre le contour de ses muscles comme il le faisait si souvent à son amant, et comme celui-ci le lui rendait... L'autre était déjà glissé sous les tissus du bas, le caressant doucement, presque timidement. Il rêvait de sentir sa bouche, chaude et humide, prendre son sexe et jouer avec comme elle le faisait si bien. L'alchimiste avait beau avoir été puceau, dès la première fois il s'était littéralement senti fondre en lui. Cette façon qu'il avait de faire tourner sa langue autour de sa queue tout en la gardant fermement à l'intérieur... C'était divin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et sa main de chaire, le tenant et le branlant en même temps au rythme de ses lèvres qui s'abaissaient et remontaient sur toute sa longueur... Puis son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait fait jouir... Que ce soit comme ça ou en faisant l'amour... Oui. C'était le terme exact là aussi. Il ne baisait plus. Ils se faisaient l'amour. Où en tout cas c'est la première chose qu'il lui ferait comprendre dès qu'il le reverrait... S'il le revoyait un jour... Et à cette triste pensée, toute son excitation retomba, son membre devint mou et flasque entre ses doigts... Incompréhensible ! Mais que lui avait fait ce petit garnement ? Ça le fit repenser à Nicolas. Il irait lui rendre visite. S'il sortait d'ici ! Avec Ed ? Ce serait bien... Pas obligé de s'envoyer en l'air. Juste lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et les voir rirent ensemble ! Il aimerait qu'Alphonse récupère son corps et qu'il puisse avoir une relation amicale avec lui. Ce serait le paradis... Et pourquoi pas plus... Mmmmmh... Nan ! Allé, 'vy ! Ressaisis-toi ! Il en ria. Ça faisait du bien !

Soudain, il vit enfin une lumière. C'était lui ! Il sauta sur ses pieds, se nettoya tant bien que mal et partit en courant. Heureusement sa vue perçante lui permit de détecter la fouine à temps pour ne pas débarquer comme un con en criant une idiotie du genre « Edward, mon amour ! » Décidément, il ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. Il prit donc tout son temps et arriva avec faux un air décontracté alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : le prendre de ses bras, s'excuser, le serrer fort, lui dire combien il l'aimait tout en s'enivrant de la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

Mais comme à son habitude, il ficha tout par terre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Il fallait toujours qu'il détruise tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Jusqu'à sa relation avec Greed qui aurait pu être tout autre s'il avait compris plus tôt... S'il avait su faire un effort et lui montrer la voie... Plutôt que de subir et d'injurier ! Tellement de souffrances auraient pu être évitées... Surtout qu'au final, lorsqu'il l'avait revu le jour de son exécution, malgré son bonheur d'enfin se sentir libéré, il s'était quand même senti triste... Enfin plus tard, dans la grange avec Edward. Il s'était dit que toutes ses années passées avec lui auraient peut-être pu être aussi merveilleuses... Surtout qu'il avait l'air d'avoir tellement changé ! Il avait des amis ! Des vrais ! Qu'il traitait bien ! Et qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui ! Envy était vraiment un monstre d'égoïsme... Mais non ! C'était lui qui s'était mal comporté ! C'était lui l'ainé ! Il n'aurait eu qu'à lui montrer les bons gestes et sentiments ! Puis s'ils s'étaient aimés, il n'aurait sans doute jamais été attiré par Ed... Enfin quoique... C'était un véritable aimant ce gosse ! Et voilà qu'il regrettait ce monstre ! Idiot... Se tança-t-il pour la millième fois depuis qu'il était ici.

L'alchimiste était toujours occupé à étudier l'idée d'une autotransmutation humaine. Son intelligence gonfla le coeur de l'homonculus de fierté. Si jeune, et si brillant ! Il avait envie de reprendre sa forme « humaine » et de venir se coller contre son dos si attirant. De respirer son odeur en lui embrassant le cou délicatement. Et tant pis si ça l'aurait déconcentré. Ce qu'il devait le dégouter maintenant qu'il avait vu cette partie-là de lui... Il fallait qu'il lui parle ! Il fallait qu'il le mette en garde ! Et il était temps de faire un choix. Et même si son coeur lui criait que c'était le blond qui lui importait le plus il se sentait incapable de tourner le dos à Père. Après tout, il lui devait la vie ! Des milliers de vies ! Et plusieurs de ses résurrections ! Même s'il lui devait aussi certaines de ses pires morts... Il se sentait déchiré. Et il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son petit ange... Mais pourquoi l'autre enfoiré se trouvait-il là ? Il aurait tant aimé être seul avec lui. Si ça se trouvait, ils ne se seraient même pas battus avec son adoré. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait encore pris ? Il aurait bien mérité de s'appeler Wrath en réalité... ou Lust... ça aussi ça lui aurait bien été... Pauvre Lust... Dire qu'avant il n'aurait pas hésité à réduire en miettes le responsable de la mort de sa soeur en un clin d'oeil. Mais son amour le rendait faible. Exactement comme Il le lui avait dit... Tant pis ! Décida-t-il. Il se l'était déjà dit mille fois ! Ce serait le prix à payer. L'échange équivalent. Son amour en échange de sa miséricorde.

Envy était entrain de rassembler les morceaux des ruines de Xerxes lorsqu'il entendit enfin les bruits de pas qu'il avait tant espérés. Ne voulant plus supporter la façon dont Edward le regardait sous cette forme il reprit l'humaine. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés. Enfin les éclaboussures plutôt. Il n'osait pas se retourner... Il l'avait frappé. Il l'avait presque avalé !

« Envy, t'as bientôt fini ? » demanda la voix lasse et étrangement monocorde du jeune alchimiste.

« Presque... » répondit-il avec la même lassitude. « Ed... » tenta-t-il en se retournant, mais le regard doré d'habitude si chaud était encore plus froid que de la glace et le cloua net dans son élan.

« Non, Envy. Ne me dis plus que tu es désolé. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Si c'était vrai, tu ne recommencerais pas à chaque fois. »

« Mais je tenais mon rôle ! » Essaya-t-il vainement. La pitié et le dégoût qu'il lut sur ce visage tant aimé lui donnèrent la nausée. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vomit. Il se sentait vraiment malade. Malade d'être ce qu'il était. De faire ce qu'il faisait. Malade de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances du gamin qui l'aimait. Mais ressentait-il seulement encore quelque chose pour le monstre qu'il était ? Surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, lui, et toutes ses âmes damnées ? Il chancela, essayant de se rattraper à la pierre qu'il allait transporter, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Il vit le sol sanglant venir à sa rencontre et ferma les yeux. Mais aucun choc ne survint. Son Chibi l'avait rattrapé et une lueur inquiète et tendre brulait au fond de ses prunelles d'or.

« Envy ! Qu'y a-t-il, petit monstre ? » le surnom le fit sourire, mais il n'arriva qu'à grimacer.

" 'Sais pas. Jamais ressentit ça avant... Il... faut... continuer... », mais il sentit ses jambes fléchir un peu plus sous son poids. Le blond passa alors un bras sous son épaule et l'aida à gagner une partie de ruine émergée.

« Assis-toi... » il le prit dans ses bras, le callant entre ses genoux et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Je suis une abomination... Tu m'as vu ! » et il le repoussa, tombant dans les fluides corporels et pleurant à nouveau.

« Calme-toi... Ça va aller... » L'alchimiste se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à nouveau à se relever après une tentative bêtement esquivée.

« Pourquoi ? » Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne méritait pas tant de gentillesse... Puis il comprit : « Oh ! » souffla-t-il. « Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot ! Tu veux juste la pierre, c'est ça ! P'tit con ! » et il bondit sur ses pieds. « Comment j'ai encore pu me laisser berner par TOI ! » hurla-t-il. Mais il sentit le monde tanguer autour de lui à nouveau et s'affala sur le rebord du sol de pierre sur lequel Ed avait voulu les installer.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. » Le gronda son amour en prenant ses jambes pour l'allonger complètement sur la surface dure et sèche. « Si je voulais la pierre, j'aurais déjà pu me servir mille fois ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Raconte-moi Envy... » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tout en transmutant un bol d'acier et changeant le sang en eau claire grâce à l'alchimie. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés et déchira un bout de sa courte veste pour s'en servir comme d'une éponge.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi, mon amour ? Je... je ne suis qu'un monstre... » l'intéressé fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, lavant le visage de l'homonculus avec précaution. Le contact de l'eau fraiche lui fit du bien et il pointa le bout de sa langue entre ses lèves pour en aspirer un peu depuis l'étoffe.

« Attends, idiot ! Si tu as soif, il suffit de demander. » Le blond souleva le bol, mais, au lieu de le porter aux lèvres du malade il en but une gorgée avant d'en prendre une seconde. Il le reposa alors sous le regard noir du monstre qui pensait que si c'était une nouvelle façon de se moquer de lui, hé bien ! c'était fort réussit ! Mais l'alchimiste lui souleva tendrement la tête en le soutenant par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour laisser couler l'eau dans sa bouche si sèche et avide. Mais ce n'était plus d'eau qu'il avait envie maintenant. S'agrippant à lui, il le fit basculer sur son propre corps et poussa des hanches pour pouvoir se frotter contre lui, gémissant déjà de satisfaction en sentant la langue de son petit ennemi s'enrouler autour de la sienne et fouiller partout, comme s'il découvrait cet endroit pour la première fois. Après une courte délibération, il osa desserrer légèrement sa prise sur le jeune corps pour glisser une main entre eux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours avec passion. Il trouva bien vite ce qu'il cherchait et tira sur la boucle de ceinture avec impatience. Le blond grogna, mais il s'en moquait. Oui il savait que le prince de pacotille pouvait les surprendre à n'importe quel moment. Mais le moment du choix le plus important de toute sa longue vie approchait. Et il refusait de choisir sans être sur d'avoir bien testé toutes les possibilités. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à entrer une main dans le pantalon noir bien trop serré de son trésor il grogna à son tour. Il n'était toujours pas contre la peau. Il dut donc faire demi-tour pour pouvoir enfin sentir la chaleur de celle-ci. Le sexe de l'alchimiste était déjà dur et tendu, tout comme le sien. Il lâcha alors complètement sa proie pour pouvoir les libérer tous deux et, roulant sur le côté en l'entrainant, se retrouva à son tour au-dessus. Il frotta alors légèrement son gland rose et déjà humide qu'il venait de libérer contre celui de son amant tout en savourant les bruits qui se perdaient dans sa propre gorge puisqu'il n'avait pas cassé leur baiser un seul instant. Lorsqu'il recula son bassin pour faire descendre un peu plus sa jupe-short il reçut un méchant coup de dent qui lui ouvrit la langue. Il éloigna alors son visage pour le regarder, lui et ses orbes d'ambre qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

« Je t'aime, Edward... » et il n'osa plus respirer, attendant l'inévitable réponse qui lui briserait le coeur à tout jamais. Il serrait déjà les dents en se promettant de ne pas lui faire de mal lorsqu'il le rejetterait.

« Envy, oublie tout le reste. Pour moi. Quelques instants. Parce que je t'aime. Pas pour ce que tu es... oh et puis tu connais la suite ! Reviens ici ! » rigola l'alchimiste en le serrant contre lui à lui en briser les os.

Lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent à nouveau ils se mordirent mutuellement en gémissant, chacun se tortillant pour mieux se frotter contre celui de l'autre, répétant tous deux leur prénom respectif en une boucle sans fin. Comme ils auraient voulu que cet instant puisse ne jamais cesser...

« Hum hum... » ils sursautèrent. « Désolé de vous interrompre. Et pas besoin d'explication, je ne veux rien savoir, et encore moins vous juger. Puis ça doit surement être votre manière à vous de régler les conflits dans ce drôle de pays ! Mais il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, non ? » fit une voix venant de derrière un mur avec un accent étranger.

« Et merde ! » jura Ed entre ses dents. Il voulut repousser son amant, mais Ling s'en allait déjà en leur criant :

« Cinq minutes, les enfants ! Après, c'est la fessée ! » Il n'avait pas l'air de le prendre si mal. En réessayant de se dégager, l'alchimiste poussa un cri. Il s'était appuyé sur son bras gauche qui était blessé et celui-ci s'était dérobé sous son poids en le faisant visiblement énormément souffrir.

Instantanément les lèvres d'Envy volèrent le couvrir de baisers tandis qu'il le repoussait contre la pierre en chuchotant :

« Cinq minutes mon amour... Cinq minutes pour encore oublier tout le reste... » et il scella la bouche qui s'apprêtait à protester d'un fougueux baiser. Il souleva le débardeur noir de son jeune amant et se fit un devoir d'embrasser chaque bleu , chaque égratignure tout en descendant encore. La queue du blond ne s'était pas rendormie malgré l'interruption et il passa sa langue sur le pourtour du gland tout en regardant son bien-aimé à travers les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

« Non... Envy... Arrête... Ah ! », mais il ne l'écouta pas et avala ce membre qui le rendait fou. Jouant avec ses doigts sur le ventre musclé du blond il continuait à admirer son visage changer à chaque fois qu'un palier dans l'ascension vers le plaisir suprême était franchit, les yeux dorés se voilant de plus en plus, sa bouche si tendre s'entrouvrant, sa tête se laissant aller en arrière avec une lenteur extrême tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à la longue chevelure sombre de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

« Je...je vais... » et il jouit dans sa bouche en criant presque, tout son corps se contractant puis se détendant en étant toujours parcouru de légers spasmes.

Edward s'en voulait. S'il avait rejoint Envy c'était pour mettre les choses aux points, par pour avoir un nouvel orgasme bien qu'il fut tout simplement délicieux, comme toujours avec sa créature adorée. Il tira sur les cheveux qu'il tenait toujours pour ramener son amant à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avant de déposer sa tête sur son torse. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui. Il savait que les homonculus ne pouvaient pas être malades et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait eu. Peut-être s'était-il dégouté lui-même ? Si c'était le cas, c'était déjà ça de prix. Il changeait. Mais il était trop tard. Et le monstre le savait visiblement, car le blond n'eut pas à prononcer les mots qui lui causaient tant de tourments.

« C'était la dernière fois, pas vrai mon ange ? » souffla Envy dans son cou en s'installant plus confortablement et en l'enserrant dans ses longs bras.

« Oui mon amour... L'heure du choix est arrivée. Tu sais que je ne peux rien y changer. Mais toi, toi tu pourrais ! Viens avec nous... Laisse-les se débrouiller ! Oh... Envy... Ne me refuse pas ça... Nous pourrions continuer à être ainsi pour toujours si tu acceptais. Tu me l'avais proposé par toi-même... »

« Non ! Je... Je ne peux plus... Plus maintenant qu'Il sait tout... » paniqua l'androgyne.

« Qui sait tout ? »

« Père... » sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant ce nom. « Il... il savait déjà une partie... Mais dernièrement il m'a... sondé si l'on peut dire ça comme ça. Il a dit que pour cette fois il laisserait couler. Mais que si j'osais m'interposer il...il te ferait souffrir bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu subir pendant les premières décennies de ma vie... Ou pire... » Il se fit lourdement repousser puis reçut une gifle sèche suivie d'un baiser rapide.

« Je t'aime, monstre. Adieu. » Et le Fullmetal descendit de leur îlot de pierre pour aller rejoindre Ling sans un regard en arrière, malgré la douleur qui sciait littéralement son coeur en mille morceaux. Qu'il l'aimait, cette abomination ! Il essuya rageusement les larmes rebelles qui tentait de s'échapper des ses yeux et, quelques minutes après, Envy arriva avec le dernier morceau sous sa forme monstrueuse qu'il avait du reprendre pour le transporter. Tout était fin prêt. Plus qu'une ou deux questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelque temps déjà puis ils sortiraient tous de cet enfer pour regagner le monde extérieur qui, au final, ne valait pas mieux. Il regarda son ennemi tant aimé et se rendit compte que, même sous cette forme, ses sentiments restaient identiques et intacts. C'était le véritable lui qui se trouvait tout à l'intérieur qu'il aimait. Et il fut sûr à cet instant précis que l'homonculus avait bien une âme. À sa manière, certes, et surement différente de celle d'un humain. Mais corps, âme, esprit, il aimait cette chose et c'était tout ce qui lui importait avec son petit frère. Récupérer son corps. Et Récuperer Envy.

Il voulait les deux, égoïstement. Pour son bonheur. Il aurait besoin des deux pour pouvoir enfin vivre heureux et se promit de se donner tous les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins, même si Alphonse continuerait toujours de passer en premier. Dans son coeur, Envy l'avait déjà pratiquement rattrapé... bien qu'il ne le dépasserait jamais.

Fin du Douzième chapitre.

Par LadySade.


	13. Chapitre Treize

Rédemption

La lumière qui brille au loin.

Prologue :

Se passe dans les douches du Q.G de l'armé (Bein oui, c'était trop beau comme occase !).

Chapitre Treize.

Toute chose se doit d'avoir une fin.

Il avait bien failli se ramasser une savonnette en pleine tronche ! Non, mais ! Pour qui il se prenait ce nabot ? Envy n'en revenait pas. Il voulut se recaler contre le mur, mais ne put tolérer ce nouveau manque de respect flagrant. Il oubliait qui il était ou quoi ? Il rentra donc dans les douches, vert de rage :

« Et, la boîte de conserve, vas attendre dehors, ton crétin de frère et moi avons besoin de parler. »

Edward n'avait toujours pas enfilé de caleçon et il du s'avouer que le voir à moitié nu l'avait fortement poussé à se laisser aller à sa colère...

« Non ! Je laisserais pas Nii-san seul avec un type comme toi ! » protesta l'armure.

« Si, tu vas le faire. Sinon je pourrais très bien penser à vérifier si tu es VRAIMENT vide... » la tête que fit le blond le conforta dans sa certitude que s'il avait bien aperçu le mini-panda, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Nii-san, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais juste devant... » cette idée n'eut pas l'air de ravir le gosse.

« Enfin seul ! » lâcha-t-il dès que le gêneur fut sorti, en reprenant son apparence. Il avait pensé l'engueuler sur son attitude, mais se rendit vite compte à quel point saurait été futile. Il n'était plus un couple. Et ne l'avait en fait jamais vraiment été.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit... » il commença à se sécher, n'ayant visiblement rien à foutre du regard langoureux posé sur lui.

« Oui. On s'est tout dit. Mais... je... » les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Et maintenant qu'Ed l'avait vu sous cette horrible forme, il se sentait encore plus honteux. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt... Mais maintenant, cette évidence le frappait de plein fouet : il avait toujours eu honte devant le blond.

« Mais tu quoi, hein ? Tu voulais profiter de moi une dernière fois ? C'est ça qui te fait envie ? » lui cracha-t-il en désignant son corps nu couvert de blessures et de cicatrices. « Tu peux toujours rêver ! Tout ça a été une monumentale erreur, du début à la fin ! Jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver ! Tu es une erreur de la nature ET une erreur sur mon parcours, comme on en fait tous ! Alors dégage ! » ses paroles le blessèrent bien plus qu'il n'y se serait attendu.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire que je suis une simple erreur de parcours ! P'tit con ! » et il s'approcha de lui, toute sa colère retrouvée, le plaquant au mur en lui arrachant la serviette de bain et poussant son bassin contre sa queue, le regardant bander en une seconde avec délectation. « Et ça, hein ? C'est quoi ? »

« Du désir ! Te fais pas d'illusion ! Y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous ! T'y connais rien, et j'y connaissais pas plus quand on a commencé ! J'ai juste confondu les deux ! » Ses yeux étaient dur et froid, le transperçant jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme qu'il n'était pas censé posséder.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Edward... mon amour... » il essaya vainement de l'embrasser, mais se fit repousser par une main de métal glacée.

« DÉGAGE ! » Il l'aurait tué. Avant. Maintenant, l'homonculus en était incapable. Il se mit simplement à sangloter comme un enfant en réussissant à se cramponner à l'alchimiste, le visage enfoui dans les doux cheveux d'or.

« Pitié, Ed... je t'en supplie... ne me hais pas...je... j'pourrais pas le supporter... » il se sentait complètement stupide. Mais n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot de larmes qui le submergeait.

« Oublie-moi Envy... On savait tout les deux que ça finirait ainsi. Il est temps que ça cesse... » Mais la créature ne put que secouer lamentablement la tête de gauche à droite, encore et encore. Puis sa rage revint lorsqu'il planta son regard violet dans celui fait d'or de celui qu'il devait désormais considérer comme son ancien amant.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis dans la grotte ? Que si je ne pouvais avoir ton coeur, je prendrais tout le reste ? Et bien, vas-y, reprends-le ! Je me contenterais de ce que tu laisseras à ma portée, p'tit con ! "

Il le retourna violemment et tapa son beau visage contre le mur froid, lui écartant les cuisses de force et sortant son sexe.

« NON ! Envy, arrête ! »

« Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'encore t'écouter ? Tu dis toujours le contraire de ce que tu penses de toute façon ! Si ça s'trouve tu crèves d'envie que j'te prenne comme un chien ! » lui siffla-t-il aux oreilles, le gland commençant déjà à s'enfoncer en lui.

« Pitié, ne me force plus... Ça te fait aussi mal qu'à moi... » le supplia la voix du gamin.

« C'est faux ! Moi je prends mon pied quand tu te débats ! »

« Menteur ! Tu jouis peut-être, mais, à l'intérieur, tu souffres autant que moi ! » il lui fit faire à nouveau demi-tour et le gifla. Il se sentait tellement en colère...mais seulement contre lui même. Pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Pour tes ces gestes qui l'avait blessé et qu'ils ne faisaient que reproduire avec la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Même elle n'avait rien été en comparaison. Il lui aurait brisé la nuque des centaines de fois par jour pendant des siècles si ça lui avait permis de garder le jeune alchimiste près de lui. Et il se haïssait de ne pouvoir penser que d'une manière aussi vile et mauvaise.

Les yeux jaunes s'emplirent de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« J'pleure pas ! » protesta le môme en le repoussant, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où son frère avait laissé le caleçon militaire.

« Si tu pleures... Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce que tu peux être con quand tu veux ! » la remarque, bien que juste, le blessa.

« Personne n'a jamais pris le temps de rien m'expliquer... C'est comme si...comme si j'aurais toujours dû tout comprendre de moi-même du premier coup. Alors oui, je peux être con. Mais tu devais m'apprendre à cesser de l'être ! » dit-il d'une voix penaude. Edward inspira un grand coup, pour se calmer visiblement, et enfila le short. Il regarda avec regret ses jolies fesses rondes et musclées disparaitre derrière le tissu bleu-ciel. Envy s'approcha de son petit ange et passa ses bras autour de lui, se serrant conte son dos tiède et encore un peu humide.

« Edo... » murmura-t-il tout doucement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... »

« Edo... Mon Edo... Je t'aime... »

« C'est faux ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Tu n'aimes personne d'autre que ta petite personne et ton maudit créateur ! Je te déteste ! » cria-t-il en s'éloignant de lui comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable.

« Si c'est vrai ! Quoi que j'ai pu faire... Essaye de me comprendre ! C'est mon Père ! »

« Justement ! Ça n'excuse rien ! Jamais tu ne me verras ramper pour le mien ! Et encore moins faire du mal à l'homme que j'aime sur ces ordres ! »

« Tu... alors tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il, le coeur gonflé de joie.

« Ne saute pas aux conclusions comme ça ! Je ne parlais pas de toi ! » son humeur s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Tu en aimes un autre alors ? »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Envy lui bondit dessus, l'attrapant par les poignets et les faisant chuter sur le carrelage gelé dans un enchevêtrement de jambes.

« RÉPONDS ! C'est ce putain de colonel, c'est ça ? AVOUE! » il allait tuer ce fils de pute. Il sortirait d'ici et peu importe les ordres, il allait réduire l'alchimiste de flamme en cendre !

« C'est toi que j'aime, imbécile ! » lui hurla Edward, éteignant toute envie de meurtre en lui. C'était si beau à entendre...

« Encore... » geignit-il. « Dis-le-moi encore... »

« NON ! Ça m'a échappé ! Ça n'est plus le cas ! "

« Tu mens... Tu es tout rouge... C'est pas grave, je t'aime assez pour le dire pour nous deux, Edo... » et il se blotti contre son torse en glissant une main dans son short, attrapant simplement sa queue rendormie et la serrant sans bouger. Il voulait juste profiter de sa présence. Mais son sexe se réveilla peut à peut malgré tout, l'excitant aussi par la même occasion.

« Envy ? » il leva les yeux vers son adoré.

« Oui ? »

« Ou tu me lâches, ou tu me fais l'amour, mais choisis. Et vite, tu m'écrases ! "

« Oh ! Pardon ! » Il se releva précipitamment, laissant le blond coi.

« Tu veux pas de moi ? » demanda-t-il, éberlué.

« Si, évidemment idiot ! Allé, debout ! » dit-il en le prenant par les avant-bras et en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. « Mais pas ici ! Ton frère risquerait de nous entendre, et je doute fort qu'il apprécie de te voir littéralement coucher avec l'ennemi ! »

« À la guerre comme à la guerre comme on dit ! » plaisanta le blond, réussissant à le faire rire aussi. Il se félicitait d'être entré dans ces maudites douches. Il l'entraina à sa suite vers une porte qui donnait sur la partie privée et fut ravi de lui faire découvrir l'énorme jacuzzi et les douches murales avec fonctions massages. Edward émit même un petit sifflement approbateur pendant qu'Envy alla actionner les robinets de la grande vasque de marbre qui se remplit rapidement. Il se déshabilla avec empressement et entra dans l'eau brulante, se retournant pour voir ce qui prenait tellement de temps à son petit amant. Celui-ci affichait une mine triste.

« Envy... C'est la dernière fois. Vraiment. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Et je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix atone. L'homonculus se força à sourire.

« Oui. Mais alors il faut qu'elle soit inoubliable ! » et Ed parvint à lui sourire aussi en retour en faisant tomber son caleçon. Il le rejoignit et s'assit sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant tendrement. Il pleurait. Envy n'en revenait toujours pas. Il arrivait toujours à le faire pleurer ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rendre heureux avec la même facilité ?

Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. C'était une très mauvaise idée que de vouloir s'unir avec lui une dernière fois... Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se frotter contre lui, ses lèvres de le dévorer avidement. Il était si heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras encore une fois. Mais si triste aussi... Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que quand Envy se mit à lécher ses larmes. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais pour rien se transformait en véritable fontaine dès qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi adoré.

Il se mit à lui caresser le torse, sentant son sexe durcir de plus en plus, arrivant à attraper celui de l'homonculus qui était déjà complètement raide, et le guida en lui. L'eau facilita grandement les choses. Et il n'avait pas le temps pour de véritables préliminaires. Ce serait une rapide et brève dernière fois... Il adora entendre Envy gémir de plaisir en s'enfonçant en lui, lui répétant à quel point il était serré, et à quel point il l'aimait.

« C'est toi qui es trop gros ! » plaisanta-t-il, satisfait de le sentir sourire dans son cou. « Plus vite... » finit-il par demander. Et l'eau se mit à faire des vagues tout autour d'eux, débordant tandis que les robinets coulaient toujours. Tant pis ! pensa-t-il. Son bourreau préféré le prit soudainement par les épaules, le poussant vers le bas à chaque fois plus fort, lui faisant presque mal.

« Je t'aime, mon Chibi-san... » lui répéta-t-il pour la millième fois.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon crétin de palmier... » ça les fit rire tous les deux. D'un de ces rires tristes qui fait quand même du bien. Envy attrapa alors un des pommeaux de douche et fit basculer le loquet pour faire sortir l'eau par là avant de le presser contre le sexe gonflé de plaisir du gamin. C'était... étrange. Mais délicieux aussi. Sa queue vibrait tellement le jet était puissant. Et peu à peu le plaisir commença à monter puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut bien trop court, il sentit qu'il allait jouir.

« Je vais...ah... » il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, l'eau autour d'eux et en lui lui procurant des sensations étranges.

« Moi aussi... » il l'avait quand même compris. Ils se libérèrent tous les deux ensemble et gémirent à nouveau leurs noms respectifs en jouissant, comme pour se lier une dernière fois d'une autre manière.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Envy se mit à protester, comme il s'y attendait.

« Ça NE peut PAS être la dernière fois... C'était... trop court ! » se lamenta-t-il.

« Même si je nous donnais une année entière ce serait encore trop peu... Non ? »

« Si... » que sa voix était malheureuse... Il en avait assez de se voir souffrir, lui comme son aimé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais être simplement heureux ? Comme s'il avait entendu la question, Envy dit :

« Je pense qu'on doit-être maudit, mon amour... » et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils finirent par sortir, se séchant mutuellement et s'embrassant sans cesse. Ce fut extrêmement dur pour eux de ne pas se sauter à nouveau dessus, mais Al les attendait. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant de sortir, les larmes aux yeux, comme deux marmots.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout Ed... »

« Je sais. » Et il ouvrit la porte, fermant intérieurement celle de leur relation avec un énorme pincement au coeur. La douleur se ferait bien pire dès qu'il aurait un moment pour y penser, de ça, il était sur.

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime... » lui chuchota le jeune soldat qu'était redevenu son amant avant de passer devant eux pour les escorter dans les couloirs du Q.G dont ils étaient maintenant les hôtes forcés. Al semblait attendre une explication, mais il secoua la tête. S'il devait un jour lui avouer tout ça, ce n'était surement pas le bon moment pour s'y résoudre ! Il se contenta donc de l'écouter lui parler de la petite princesse en fixant le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait, laissant son regard s'attarder sur ses fesses, persuadé qu'il roulait des hanches aussi fort uniquement pour lui. Cette petite attention le fit sourire. En toute circonstance, Envy restait Envy !

Fin du Chapitre Treize.

Par LadySade.


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

Rédemption.

La lumière qui brille au loin.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre se déroule lorsque Edward a fini de réparer les dégâts causés par le combat contre Scar et les homonculus, ainsi que la capture de Gluttony.

Chapitre Quatorze.

Envers et contre tout.

Cela faisait des heures maintenant que la créature suivait sa proie. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Q.G.

Il avait décidé que non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il l'aimait. Pour la première fois, il était amoureux, et comprenait ses sentiments, appréhendant toutes leurs complexités et leurs dangerosités. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Qu'un homonculus ne pouvait pas aimer. Qu'il ne ferait que lui faire du mal, et souffrir en retour. D'un autre côté il savait que le gamin qui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens était protégé. Au moins jusqu'au jour promis. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette sécurité toute relative et provisoire pour continuer à le voir ?

Il l'observait de loin, admirant son dévouement et même s'il avait de drôle de goût (la rambarde du balcon ! Olalala...) il était plus que doué. Il en ressentit une étrange fierté. Finalement, perdu dans ses pensées, son petit amant reprit la direction de son hôtel. Envy savait de source sure que personne ne l'y attendait. Il décida donc de se montrer seulement lorsqu'il entrerait dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre avec lui. Et encore moins se donner en spectacle. Lorsque, enfin ! Edward poussa la porte de sa chambre et envoya le battant se refermer, il se coula dans l'ouverture avant qu'elle ne claque.

« Edward... » murmura-t-il, l'attrapant par-derrière avec tendresse et le retournant doucement après lui avoir embrassé le cou.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda l'alchimiste, visiblement étonné.

« Envie de te voir... »

« C'est fini ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Laisse-moi... » dit-il d'un ton las.

« Non... jamais... je t'aime trop, mon petit Chibi rien qu'à moi... » le blond ne réagit pas à cette double remarque sur sa taille.

« Oublie-moi, Envy, oublie-nous... Je ne t'aime plus. Ça n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu fonctionner. Même dans d'autres circonstances... » il lisait en lui comme dans un livre, et n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il essayait surtout de se convaincre lui-même.

« Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ! Et puis cette "dernière fois" ne m'a pas satisfait du tout ! Et je suis sur que pour toi non plus, ce n'était pas assez... » il glissa une main dans son pantalon, appréciant de le trouver déjà pratiquement aussi dur que la pierre. « Mmmmmh... tu vois... au moins ton corps est plus honnête que toi...comme toujours ! » il lui mordit le lobe d'une oreille puis descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, tirant avec impatience sur sa veste et son t-shirt.

« Arrête ! Ça suffit ! J'ai dit non ! Tu es pire qu'un gosse ! On dirait que ton fameux "père" t'as pourri-gâté ! » cracha-t-il. Mais son regard avait déjà perdu un peu de son assurance après ces quelques effleurements.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus loin de la vérité, mon amour... » il le poussa vers le lit, doucement, mais fermement, ne voulant à aucun prix essuyer un refus. « Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, petit homme... »

Il avait du aller trop loin parce que son regard se mit à flamboyer. Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, il fut envoyé au tapis par un poing d'acier et cru qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il tenta de résister, mais n'y parvint pas. C'était la première fois qu'un seul coup qui n'était même pas mortel lui faisait autant d'effet. Tout devenait noir... C'est impossible ! pensa-t-il. Mais il était trop tard.

Quand il revint enfin à lui, il était nu, sur le lit. Grâce à l'alchimie, Edward avait attaché ou, plutôt, soudés, ses poignets à la tête en bois de celui-ci. Il sentit la peur monter en lui, une peur comme il n'en avait plus connut depuis plus d'un siècle.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de revenir, p'tit branleur de merde ! » siffla son nouveau bourreau en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

« Détache-moi Ed, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi ! », mais le blond ne fit que rire avant de lui sourire d'une manière totalement démoniaque. L'homonculus se dit même qu'il devait surement avoir la même expression, en général, avec ses victimes.

« Greed m'a confié un petit secret, avant de "mystérieusement disparaître" tu sais... » Envy se raidit. « Je n'y avais plus jamais pensé, puis j'étais sûr qu'il se moquait de moi, même si quand il m'avait chuchoté que je puais "l'envie", on savait tous les deux qu'il avait parfaitement raison... Mais maintenant... Il m'a dit que tu t'en souviendrais à tous les coups... » Le sourire mauvais d'Edward s'étira. L'homonculus avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur. Greed... Même mort ce salaud allait encore le martyriser ?

« Regarde ce qu'il m'a donné... » et son jeune amant lui présenta un objet qui brilla. Circulaire. Métallique. Et très douloureux, il le savait. Envy se sentit encore plus paniquer et essaya de se débattre pour se dégager, mais ses poignets étaient trop bien liés au lit et il ne réussit qu'à se les entailler.

« Pas ça Ed... Je t'en supplie... Pitié... » l'implora-t-il. Il se savait au bord de larmes. Il était terrifié. Toutes ses décennies de douleurs lui revinrent d'un coup. Jusqu'au craquement sec de la délicate nuque de son innocente...

« Oh si... ça, Envy. Pourquoi ne souffrirais-tu pas aussi un peu, dis-moi ? Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à toujours être épargné ? » ses yeux brillait d'un éclat malsain désormais. Et c'était de sa faute. Lui, le monstre, qui avait pervertit son bel ange solaire, encore et encore...

« Non... Tu ne comprends pas. Je... NON ! » il hurla lorsqu'il sentit les pointes mordre sa chair. Edward avait du le branler pendant qu'il était évanoui, car il était sur qu'il n'aurait pu bander de lui-même en entendant ces paroles. C'était comme si l'anneau ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté en fait.

« Je suis sur que tu adorais ça, avec lui... » et Ed le gifla plusieurs fois. De plus en plus fort. Et sans raison apparente. Il avait l'air en colère. Lui en voulait-il pour ne pas avoir été vierge, tout comme lui ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, l'alchimiste le pénétrant violemment. « Je vais te faire passer l'envie de faire du mal ! Tu ne mérites pas que je t'aime ! Tu ne mérites rien ! Je te hais ! » Il avait l'air furieux, mais anéanti. Il le baisa violemment. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta. Et, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, il se laissa tomber sur sa victime, pleurant comme un enfant. D'un claquement triste, il défit les mains d'Envy, et se laissa rouler jusqu'au bord du lit, se recroquevillant complètement.

« Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

« Jamais. » Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Pas quand il avait l'air aussi dévasté. Et encore moins quand il était responsable de ses larmes.

Il l'attira doucement à lui, le serrant contre son coeur et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il se moquait bien de ses pauvres malheurs maintenant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le gosse qui sanglotait contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé Edward. Tellement désolé... »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas cesser de me torturer ? Pourquoi refuses-tu simplement de me laisser tranquille ? Je... je voudrais juste oublier... Toi, ça... Tout... » murmura-t-il, la voix secouer par ses pleurs.

« Pardonne-moi... » Envy avait compris. Il devait le laisser. Il devait s'en aller. Peu importait s'il n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur. Si c'était la volonté de son bien-aimé, il s'y plierait. Ce petit bout d'homme lui avait déjà tant donné, il lui avait même appris ce qu'était réellement l'amour ! Alors s'il n'y avait que ça pour qu'il arrête de souffrir... Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue humide de larmes, et s'en alla.

Edward pleurait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il voulait le garder, qu'il reste à ses côtés. Pour toujours.

Juste ça ! Ce n'était pas tellement ! Si ? Était-ce trop demander que de vouloir aimer une personne qu'il aurait dû détester ? Pourquoi était-ce une obligation, d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient ennemis certes, mais rien ne les obligeait à se haïr ! Tant pis, même si c'était mal. Il l'aimait trop. Presque autant que son cher petit frère ! Il se précipita à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, terrifié à l'idée qu'Envy soit déjà parti. Mais non, il vit sa longue silhouette sur le trottoir, dos à lui, la tête et les épaules basses. Il avait l'air si triste...

« ENVY ! » hurla-t-il. Il le vit se raidir, puis se retourner avec une lenteur extrême. Son visage était si sombre... Il leva les yeux tout aussi lentement, comme s'il croyait rêver. Le blond lui sourit. De ce sourire qu'il savait que son amour chérissait tant. Et il vit avec ravissement son expression se métamorphoser, ses lèvres s'étirer. Il bondit sur la façade la plus proche et, en quelques sauts gracieux, se retrouva sur l'appui-fenêtre de l'hôtel, accroupi face à lui.

« Oui, Edward ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime... » et il l'attira à lui. Peu importait le reste. Le bien, le mal. Ce qu'ils auraient du faire. Ce qu'il aurait mieux valut. Lui prenant les mains, il le fit entrer et partit à reculon vers le lit, l'entrainant sans hâte, parce qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment. L'apprécier à sa juste valeur. L'homonculus ne disait rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses magnifiques yeux violets, une expression radieuse figée sur ses traits. Il se laissa aller sur le lit moelleux, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant enfin, lui caressant le visage, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux si doux et souple, jouant avec les muscles de son dos. Au début Envy garda ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, en appui sur ses bras. Mais très vite il se mit à lui rendre ses caresses, passant sous le tissu noir de son débardeur, pinçant délicatement un téton, frottant doucement son bas ventre contre le sien. C'était si bon...

Edward avait l'impression que son amant était encore plus tendre que lors de cette fameuse nuit dans la grange... Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait enfin avoué son amour dans cette sinistre ruelle ? Il l'avait beaucoup regretté par la suite, n'ayant aucune envie de dévoiler un nouveau point faible à son ennemi adoré... Mais, d'un autre côté, garder cela pour lui plus longtemps aurait été impossible. Et, même si il lui en voulait énormément, pour des centaines de raisons, de Nicolas à son appartenance au camp opposé en passant par le fait de devoir le combattre sans cesse, et que ça n'avait pas facilité du tout ses multiples tentatives de ruptures, il était ravi qu'il le sache. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Qu'il comprenne jusqu'où ils étaient allés tous les deux. Jusqu'au point de non-retour. Les gestes de son amour se firent plus impatients, voulant se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements que le blond n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever avant de l'attacher au lit pour le torturer. En glissant une main dans sa jupe-short, il se rendit compte que l'anneau était toujours en place. Ça le surprit, le blessant même un peu... Alors Greed avait raison ? Il avait aimé ce qu'il lui faisait, il y a si longtemps ?

« Pourquoi...? » souffla-t-il en interrompant leur baiser.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda l'autre, l'air perdu.

« Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas enlevé ? » et il tira dessus, lui faisant visiblement très mal.

« Aïe ! Je... je l'avais oublié ! J'avais autre chose en tête que ma queue figure toi ! » et il l'arracha lui même d'un mouvement brusque, lui montrant le cercle de métal ensanglanté. « Ceci n'est rien en comparaison de l'amour et de la douleur que tu peux me faire ressentir ! »

« Envy ! » s'écria Edward. « Mais tu es fou ! » et il le fit basculer, restant à côté de lui et lui enlevant son short. « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Idiot ! » il se sentit vraiment inquiet.

« Ça va cicatriser en quelques minutes ! C'est superficiel, t'en fais pas mon ange... »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » riposta-t-il tout en évaluant les dégâts, prenant son sexe avec une délicatesse extrême.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? » Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien si on ne lui expliquait pas tout !

« Je refuse que tu te fasses du mal pour moi ! Tu n'as rien à me prouver ! Ce n'est parce que l'on doit se battre l'un contre l'autre à chaque rencontre "publique" qu'en privé tu dois te punir aussi !On se fait déjà bien assez mal l'un l'autre sans que tu t'y mettes toi aussi ! »

« Ah... Je... n'avais pas du tout vu les choses comme ça... » lui dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Pardonne-moi... Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre cette... chose. C'est juste que... quand j'ai compris que toi...et Greed... vous... Je... j'ai... » il n'arrivait pas exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Tu as été jaloux ? » dit-il, plus qu'il ne le demanda.

« NON ! » Son non avait été un peu trop brutal... voir désespérer. Son intonation n'échappa pas du tout à son bien-aimé qui lui sourit.

« Avec Nicolas aussi tu étais jaloux, hein ? » Mais il se moquait de lui !

« C'est même pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est vrai ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! » Envy rigola avec un sourire indulgent.

« Moi aussi, quand je t'ai vu avec ton frère... et puis avec le mouflet... Je... Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ! Enfin si, j'ai aimé te voir prendre du plaisir. Et je suis sûr que Nicolas adorait qu'on lui rende visite tous les deux... Mais... je préfère quand c'est à cause de moi que tu gémis. Et surtout que tu atteins l'orgasme... » Edward se sentit rougir. Il voulut s'assoir sur lui, mais le petit cri qu'il arracha au blessé le fit repartir à son ancienne place en une seconde.

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-il, tout penaud.

« Pas grave mon Chibi... » Le blond reprit alors la queue sanglante et se mit à la lécher doucement pour nettoyer les plaies, qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé, avec beaucoup de soin. Son sang avait un goût spécial.. Mais délicieux. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était sucré ou salé. On aurait dit que ça changeait à chaque fois. Comme lui... songea-t-il. Lorsqu'il fut bien propre, bien que saignant encore un peu, il le prit en bouche, ravit de voir son homonculus gémir et laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, saisissant le montant du lit d'une main et ses cheveux blonds de l'autre, les tortillant entre ses doigts. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur le sexe qui grandissait entre ses lèvres. Il enroula sa langue autour, jouant avec l'orifice au bout du gland, tentant même d'y entrer. Mais c'était trop étroit, et il ne voulait pas lui faire encore mal. Dès qu'il ne sentit plus les blessures sous sa langue il s'aida de sa main, la faisant monter et descendre en même temps que sa bouche, adorant jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps à l'homme qui se tordait de plaisir à chacun de ses gestes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Envy tira sur ses cheveux plus fort en chuchotant qu'il allait jouir s'il continuait comme ça. Il sourit, mais justement, c'était son but ! Et, après quelques secondes de plus, il sentit sa queue se contracter et le liquide chaud se répandre au fond de sa gorge. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment aimé le goût, mais adorait quand même l'avaler, ayant toujours l'impression que c'était une partie de son amour qu'il consommait ainsi. Après l'avoir à nouveau nettoyé, il remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa. Envy avait toujours le regard embrumé par l'orgasme.

« Tu es si beau...» ça lui avait échappé. L'alchimiste n'aurait jamais cru dire ce genre de chose à un homme un jour. Il ignorait d'ailleurs toujours s'il était réellement homo, n'ayant jamais eu de partenaire féminin. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire l'amour avec le colonel. Il avait aimé le faire avec Nicolas. Et, surtout, passé l'incompréhension lors de leur première fois, il adorait faire l'amour avec Envy. Jamais il n'aurait cru que de telles sensations puissent exister. Il s'était déjà masturbé avant ça, quand il était plus jeune, évidemment. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était tellement plus... puissant ! Il avait hâte que son frère retrouve son corps, pour que lui aussi découvre ces merveilles. Et si, au final, il préférait les filles, ce n'était pas grave. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Comme si Envy avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, accoudé à ses côtés, il lui demanda :

« Quand est-ce que la boîte de conserve rentre ? Je pourrais me concentrer pour la sentir, mais ça me ferait bien chier de devoir partir comme un voleur. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » pesta-t-il.

« Oh, pardon. Je recommence : Quand est-ce qu'Alphonse, ton adoré petit frère d'amour, rentre-t-il ? »

« C'est beaucoup mieux ! » le félicita-t-il en lui sautant au cou et l'embrassant. « Pas avant au moins... encore deux heures ! » réussi-t-il enfin à articuler entre deux baisers.

« Mmmmmh... Ça nous laisse du temps... » s'enthousiasma l'homonculus en s'installant sur lui.

« Si tu quittais ton 'père', tu pourrais rester ici... avec nous... » tenta Edward.

« J'aimerais beaucoup... » Il sentit l'espoir lui donner des ailes.

« Vraiment ? Oh, Envy, je suis si... », mais un index le fit taire et il remarqua le visage sombre de son amant.

« Mais... c'est impossible mon amour... Je ne peux pas... Essaye de me comprendre ! »

« J'ai déjà essayé ! Je t'ai dit que je n'y arrivais pas ! Laisse-les tomber ! Viens avec moi ! On pourrait enfin être heureux ! Greed vous a bien quitté, lui ! » s'emporta-t-il. Des bras fermes l'enfermèrent contre un torse dans lequel il pouvait entendre un coeur battre à tout rompre.

« Je suis désolée, Edo... mais c'est impossible... Si nous avons laissé Greed vivre aussi longtemps, c'est parce qu'il n'interférait pas dans nos plans, et que nous avions encore tout notre temps devant nous. Mais maintenant... ce n'est plus le cas. Alors, s'il te plait mon petit homme que j'aime, ne me le demande plus. Je te l'avais proposé, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas pu. Et je me rends compte maintenant que tu avais raison. Tant que tout ceci ne sera pas terminé, nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble... Mais après... Oui, après ! Je ferais tout pour que tu survives. Et alors nous pourrons être heureux. Toi, ton frère, et moi. J'obligerais Père à l'accepter. Il me doit bien ça, ce salaud ! » Ed ne reconnaissait pas le ton de sa voix. C'était étrange. Cette souffrance en parlant de ce que son « père » lui devait... Comme s'il avait une dette envers lui... il prit à son courage à deux mains, et osa poser la question :

« Pourquoi te doit-il quelque chose ? »

« Parce que j'ai tenu la famille soudée depuis le jour de ma naissance. Pendant plus de septante ans. J'ai gardé Greed près de nous... » de nouveau ce ton de voix si douloureux...

« Alors... toi et lui... vous vous aimiez ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« NON ! » éructa-t-il. « JAMAIS ! Je le hais... je le hais... » et il fondit en larme en se laissant tombé sur le blondinet qui se mit à le bercer.

« Raconte-moi mon amour... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Non... C'est trop... Je refuse que tu saches ça... Je... Non... » et il se remit à sangloter au creux de son cou.

« C'était pour ça que tu avais l'air d'avoir si peur quand je t'ai attaché et passé l'anneau ? » Envy se mit à trembler à ce souvenir.

« S'il te plaît. Edo... Ne me torture plus... » Le blond attrapa l'anneau plein de sang qui se trouvait toujours sur le drap, à côté d'eux.

« Regarde, Envy... » de grands yeux améthystes le regardèrent. « Pour toi, je détruirais tout ce qui pourrait te faire souffrir... » et devant son si joli regard il broya l'anneau dans sa paume de fer. Il n'en resta qu'une fine poussière qu'il souffla. « Et voilà... disparu... »

« Merci... » et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, comme si rien n'était venu les interrompre.

Tout à coup Envy arrêta à son tour de l'embrasser, faisant protester son bien-aimé et même pratiquement minaudé comme une collégienne. Prenant appui sur ses coudes de chaque côté de son corps, il posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées et se mit à le regarder intensément. Au bout de quelques battements de coeurs, il se lança :

« Ed ? » commença-t-il timidement.

« Oui ? »

« Dis, tu m'en veux pour... ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pour "ce qui s'est passé » ? Sois plus précis ! » Il s'énervait déjà... L'homonculus baissa les yeux, se sentant mal.

« Pour m'être battu avec toi... » finit-il par lâcher.

« Oui. Et non. » Il releva vivement ses iris violets.

« Comment ça oui et non ? C'est pas une vraie réponse ! » lui aussi sentait la colère monter, déçut de constater qu'il n'était bon qu'à s'envoyer en l'air ou se prendre la tête.

« Écoute moi, p'tit démon... » il adora ce surnom. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Ed le lui donnait et ça le fit sourire, le calmant instantanément. « ...J'avais parfaitement compris que tu te comporterais comme ça devant les autres... Et si je suis quand même triste de l'attitude que tu as eue. Bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas débarquer pour venir sauver le gros lard en disant : " Salut mon coeur, comment tu vas depuis l'autre jour ? " Mais j'ai quand même eu l'impression que j'avais affaire à un tout autre toi, dans la forêt, comme partout ailleurs en public en fait... Et c'est un toi que je hais plus que tout... » son regard se fît humide.

« Non ! Ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux... » il se pencha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres si jeunes et roses. Puis il continua :

« Dis, tu sais pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans son ventre avec toi ? » Il se sentait déjà de meilleure humeur à ce souvenir.

« Non. Dis-moi. » Le blond haussait un sourcil, l'air pas très sur de ce qu'il allait entendre et de s'il allait apprécier.

« Parce que je t'aime ! Je me suis menti en me disant que tu étais juste un des sacrifices tellement importants de Père... Mais en fait je refusais de te voir disparaître... Alors dès que j'ai compris qu'il allait t'avaler, j'ai essayé de te rattraper... »

« Alors pourquoi t'as essayé de me bouffer aussi, bordel ? » cria l'autre en se redressant, le faisant presque chuter de cette position si agréable, couchée sur son Chibi.

« J'ai...Je... J'ai pété les plombs ! J'ai cru qu'on resterait là, coincé pour toujours ! Et puis comme ça... tu serais resté avec moi pour l'éternité... Je t'aurais eu... en moi... » Visiblement il avait dit une grosse bourde.

« Mais y en a des milliers en toi ! » Sa main se leva, voulant déjà gifler le monstre qu'il était. Mais il l'a laissa retomber sur sa tête, caressant sa longue chevelure sombre comme on l'aurait fait à un chien ou un enfant qu'on n'aurait pas vraiment le coeur à gronder malgré la bêtise qu'il viendrait de faire. « T'es vraiment trop con... » la remarque le blessa. C'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas envisagé « l'ingestion » d'Edward sous le même angle...

« Laisse tomber... Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire... C'est encore qu'un truc de vieux tordu... » il se laissa aller contre son torse, ravit d'entendre son coeur battre aussi vite lorsqu'il frotta doucement son ventre contre le sexe de son blondinet.

« Dit... Il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps, non ? » fit-il en croisant son regard doré.

« J'ai plus envie ! » Encore cette moue adorable...

« Allé mon ange... Laisse ton petit démon te faire du bien... » et il se colla à lui encore plus, faisant ondoyer ses hanches, adorant le sentir durcir en un clin d'oeil.

« Non...ah... » il se laissa aller en arrière, audiblement déjà sous le charme de sa créature adorée.

« Non quoi ? Non, arrête ? Ou non, continue ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix espiègle, se déshabillant avec des gestes précis et rapide puisque son amant n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire plutôt. Lorsque sa queue, libérée du carcan de tissu, vint toucher celle du blond, celui-ci frissonna, élevant son bassin lorsqu'il sentit l'autre reculer.

« Non... Réponds-moi d'abord. Dis-le-moi. » Chuchota-t-il avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, jouant avec et le faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Continue... »

« Continuer... quoi ? D'arrêter ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot ! » et il l'attira à lui, l'attrapant par les fesses et se démenant pour pouvoir se frotter conte-lui.

Envy adorait ces sensations. Et il adorait ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Au début, il avait effectivement apprécié de le forcer. Mais désormais il ne pouvait vraiment assouvir toutes ses envies que quand l'alchimiste les lui rendait ou le suppliait de sa voix qui redevenait enfantine sous ses caresses. Il descendit pour le sucer, mais Ed l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à remonter pour l'embrasser.

« Pas maintenant... Prends moi d'abord... s'il te plait...» souffla-t-il ente deux baisers.

« Je vais te faire mal si je ne te prépare pas un peu... »

« M'en fou ! » le coupa vivement le blond.

« Tes désirs son des ordres, mon amour... » Mais il prit quand même le temps d'humidifier le bout de son sexe avec un peu de salive avant d'entrer en lui. Il était toujours aussi étroit... Voyant son visage se crisper et ses lèvres devenir blanche tellement il les pinçait, il s'inquiéta :

« Tu es sur que ça va ? "

« ... » Le gosse finit quand même par acquiescer, mais Envy n'osa pas bouger pour autant. Il le savait bien qu'il allait souffrir ! Et même s'il s'en était déjà moqué plus d'une fois, il ne voulait plus agir ainsi.

« Tu sais on n'est pas obligé... Même si c'était court ce matin, c'était déjà ça ! Je peux très bien profiter de ta simple présence, tu ne dois pas te forcer pour... », mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres de l'alchimiste qui le mordit avant de profiter de la surprise pour glisser sa langue entre les siennes tout en appuyant sur son bassin, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer en lui. Son cri de douleur fut étouffé par la bouche de l'homonculus qui se sentit encore plus coupable. Mais c'était si bon... Il chercha alors le bon angle, celui qu'il prenait toujours soin de trouver, même quand il le violait, pour aller taper contre cette zone si sensible, source de tout son plaisir. Sa douleur se changea bien vite en bien-être et, même s'il ne desserra pas son étreinte d'un pouce, il le sentit se détendre peu à peu entre ses bras. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le branler en même temps, mais serrer comme il l'était, c'était impossible. Il se mit à faire des mouvements plus larges pour permette à son ventre de glisser sur son sexe à chaque mouvement, l'entendant apprécier cette petite attention. Edward finit enfin par se détacher de son amant et s'allongea complètement, serrant les draps dans son poing métallique et dessinant des arabesques de l'autre sur le dos de son amour avec ses ongles. Envy en profita pour le soulever et mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules, comme il savait qu'il appréciait pouvoir le sentir aller aussi loin. Ses gémissements, déjà fort bruyants, ce changèrent en cris. Encouragé, il accéléra le mouvement, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois. À son grand étonnement Ed jouit, sans même le prévenir et sans qu'il n'ait eu à l'aider. Légèrement vexé qu'il ne lui ait pas au moins indiqué qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, il lui mordit un téton.

« Aïe ! »

« Méchant ! T'aurais pu au moins... », mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, des clés tournaient dans la serrure.

« Merdre ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux. Envy bondit hors du lit et se jeta contre la porte, faisant sursauté Al de l'autre côté. Prenant la voix de l'alchimiste, il s'excusa :

« Deux secondes, Al ! »

« Mais... Nii-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, rien... » il se tourna vers Ed « Passe-moi mes fringues, s'il les voit, il comprendra ! »

« À qui te parle ? »

« Personne, personne ! » Le blond les lui apporta en courant avant de lui chuchoter :

« Je croyais que tu pouvais le sentir arriver ? »

« Ca va hein ! Et frotte-toi, t'es tout sale ! » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis que le gosse prenait sa place contre la porte et s'élança par la fenêtre restée ouverte, toujours nu, ses fringues en main et pestant de n'avoir pas pu jouir, lui !

Edward ouvrit enfin la porte.

« M'enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Et pourquoi t'es à poil ? » demanda son petit frère, visiblement perdu.

« Je sais pas... Je n'ai pas voulu que tu me voies comme ça, puis finalement j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était stupide... » Quel beau mensonge ! Il se serait baffé.

« Nii-san... si tu veux qu'on le refasse, on peut, tu sais... » commença l'armure.

« Non ! Enfin non, je veux dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire... Pas maintenant... » si son frère avait eu un vrai visage, il était sûr qu'il y aurait lu de la suspicion.

Il prit ensuite une douche, se demandant si Envy était en colère...

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher tout de suite après, il vit que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte. S'en approchant, il découvrit l'homonculus sur le toit d'en face qui l'observait, s'étant rhabillé, mais n'ayant pas bougé depuis son départ visiblement. Il trouva ça un peu flippant...mais adorable en même temps. Il lui fit un petit signe discret de la main, ce à quoi sa créature lui répondit en lui envoyant un baiser. Il forma alors les mots « je t'aime » silencieusement sur ses lèvres et fut presque sur qu'Envy le lui dit aussi, mais il n'avait pas une aussi bonne vue que lui... Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir dans ses bras... Il finit par fermer la fenêtre après avoir regardé son amant disparaitre dans la nuit noire et alla se coucher près de son frère, se serrant contre lui et rougissant au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait dans ce lit à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

« Bonne nuit, Al... » il lui déposa un bisou sur sa joue froide et insensible.

« Bonne nuit, Nii-san... » et il s'endormit. Espérant que son frère l'avait cru, ne voulant surtout pas le faire souffrir.

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en ayant fait d'horribles cauchemars. Dans certain Alphonse disparaissait, dans d'autre il finissait par tuer Envy, ou se faire tuer par lui... Mais à chaque réveil en sursaut, le visage trempé de larmes, son petit frère était la pour le consoler et l'aider à se rendormir.

« Je ne te mérite vraiment pas..." dit-il, trop bas pour être entendu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un grattement, sans savoir d'où il provenait. Tout son corps se raidit. Lorsqu'enfin il en localisa la source, Alphonse fut plus rapide, lui qui ne dormait jamais vraiment.

« Nii-san ! Regarde, il y a un chat qui gratte à la fenêtre ! On ne peut pas le laisse là ! Tu t'imagines s'il tombait ? » et avant même d'avoir attendu sa réponse il alla lui ouvrir. Le « chat » se laissa prendre dans les bras de la grande armure et lui lécha même le casque, ce qui fit rire aux éclats son petit frère, le rendant heureux. Après lui avoir donné du lait (Al en ramenait toujours, espérant que son frère finisse par céder), ils se recouchèrent, chacun dans leur lit, le félin dans celui du plus jeune qui l'y avait presque trainé de force en réalité.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ed continuait à se tourner et retourner dans son lit, se battant avec les draps, incapables de dormir en le sachant si loin et si proche. Son frère semblait avoir plongé dans l'état le plus proche du sommeil qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« Minou, vient ici... » finit-il par chuchoter en tapotant son matelas. Il n'était même pas sur que ce chat était vraiment Envy. L'animal ne se fit pas prier et vint se rouler contre lui en ronronnant sous ses caresses. Edward put enfin s'endormir. Seulement il fut vite réveillé par un rapement de langue à un endroit plus que sensible... et où aucun animal n'aurait été se fourrer comme ça ! Il voulut le chasser de sous les draps, et de son pyjama, mais ne reçut qu'un coup de griffes en essayant de le déloger. C'était très bon, bien que plus que tordu ! Ce chat était bien son démon, plus aucun doute n'était permis ! Et la petite langue rêche comme du papier de verre donnait des sensations exquises. Il dut se sceller la bouche avec ses deux mains pour ne pas gémir et, n'en pouvant plus, se rua à la salle de bain, le chat toujours dans son pantalon. Il ferma la porte le plus doucement possible et abaissa le loquet. Sortant le petit monstre de son boxer, il le sermonna :

« Ce n'est pas bien du tout ! Vilain minou ! Petit démon ! » le chat miaula et le mordit. Il le laissa donc tomber par terre où son tortionnaire reprit instantanément son apparence originelle.

« Comment voulais-tu que je résiste ? Tu bandais en gémissant. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu rêvais, mais ça avait l'air torride... », lui susurra-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur froid. Il se mit à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise que l'alchimiste portait, lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas très pratique pour dormir... et encore moins pour le reste !

« Arrête Envy, il est juste à côté... », mais sa volonté fondait déjà sous la langue redevenue douce de son amant. Il lui lécha les lèvres, puis suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il prit ensuite la direction de la jointure de son automail et la glissa entre la chair et le métal, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Ses mains défaisaient déjà le noeud de son pyjama et firent glisser tout ce tissu devenu inutile au sol.

« Tu m'as laissé sur ma faim, là tantôt. Tu le sais au moins ? » demanda-t-il en venant plonger son regard violet dans celui doré du garçon.

« Je suis désolé...Ne t'arrête pas... » Sa respiration s'accélérait déjà. L'homonculus savait jouer de son corps à la perfection et lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations à chaque fois... Il laissa aller sa main dans la jupe-short de la créature, le trouvant dur comme le marbre contre lequel il était appuyé.

Son amant fit pareil, prenant son membre en main, le pétrissant doucement. Ed voulait qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé dans le lit et le poussa par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux devant lui. Il frotta son sexe contre le visage de l'androgyne en souriant.

« Ouvre la bouche... », fit-il d'une voie enjôleuse et perverse. « Sois un bon garçon... » Visiblement Envy adora le voir s'encanailler et sortit le bout de la langue, léchant doucement son gland déjà humide d'excitation. Il la laissa s'enrouler autour avant d'en suivre le contour et de finir par descendre, laissant une trainée de salive sur toute la longueur. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait qu'il la prenne en bouche. Ou le pénétrer. N'importe quoi, mais vite ! Il attrapa donc ces longs cheveux sombres et força l'entrée de ses lèvres malgré le cri de surprise et le regard indigné que lui envoyât le beau regard améthyste. Il l'obligea à adopter le rythme qu'il désirait en continuant à le tenir, cognant au fond de sa gorge et se moquant bien des mains qui le griffaient et essayaient de le repousser.

« Fais gaffe et suce ! » siffla-t-il lorsqu'il sentit les dents qui tentèrent de l'écorcher. Il se fichait pas mal de l'empêcher de respirer. Il avait juste envie de jouir. Il s'excuserait après. Mais pour l'instant c'était trop bon... Enfin il sentit la chaleur naitre au creux de son ventre et déchargea au fond de sa bouche avec un long gémissement qu'il essaya de contrôler. Il ne voulait pas qu'Al l'entende. Lâchant enfin sa chevelure, il se pencha en prenant le menton de son amant, passant son pouce sur ses jolies lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur elles.

Envy resta immobile, assis sur le carrelage et appuyé sur ses mains. Jamais Edward ne s'était montré cruel sans être en colère. Et là il était parfaitement calme, le regardant avec un sourire satisfait. Après qu'il l'eut embrassé, il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter la bouche du plat de la main. Il se sentait sale. Ça lui avait rappelé Greed. Encore lui ! Décidément, jamais il ne le laisserait tranquille... Qu'avait-il bien pu dire d'autre à son jeune amour ? Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il aimait ça, être forcé et dominer brutalement, sans aucune tendresse ? Il n'arriva même pas à se mettre en colère. Ou, au moins, lui en vouloir. Il se sentait faible, à nouveau. Cette pensée lui mit les larmes aux yeux et il s'allongea contre le sol froid, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Pas cette nuit... Mais comme d'habitude son envie avait été plus forte que son bon sens. Même si rien n'avait permis de prévoir l'attitude du blondinet. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Ed lui tournait le dos, se lavant le peu de sperme qui lui restait sur la queue. Il ne faisait même pas attention à la créature blessée qui gisait au sol.

« Envy ? » il sursauta presque en l'entendant l'appeler. Pourtant il continuait à chuchoter pour ne pas alerter la boîte de conserve. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » son ton avait quand même l'air inquiet, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage.

« Non. » Finit-il par lâcher. C'était vrai. Physiquement, il ne l'avait absolument pas blessé. Sa gorge était bien un peu douloureuse, tout comme ses mâchoires. Mais à peine.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les larmes avaient fini par couler hors de ses yeux.

« Je... je sais pas... » Et ça aussi, c'était vrai. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir sale. Ed n'était pas comme Greed. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à mal en se conduisant comme ça. Il avait juste été un peu rude.

Finalement le gamin se retourna et il put voir toute sa honte s'étaler sur son jeune visage. Ed vint s'assoir près de lui en attrapant une serviette dont il emballa l'homonculus tout en le soulevant pour le prendre contre lui, dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. Je savais que je ne devais pas. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu me pardonnes, hein ? » sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure sur le point de disparaître.

« Bien sûr ! Puis il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'est juste moi qui réagis comme un idiot. Je devrais être heureux d'avoir pu te satisfaire... » il avait levé les yeux vers ces deux soleils qui le fixaient intensément. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ange.

« Parce que tu crois que je suis déjà satisfait ? » dit-il en le rallongeant délicatement, ouvrant les pans de l'essui et semblant admirer son corps pourtant encore habillé.

« J'espère que non... » l'encouragea faiblement l'homonculus.

« Déshabille-toi. » Il obéit, prenant tout son temps et s'amusant de la lueur qui ne cessait de s'enflammer de plus en plus dans ses yeux. Finalement il se retrouva complètement nu et offert. Mais l'alchimiste resta sur ses genoux, parcourant son corps du regard en se léchant les lèvres. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air gêné comme auparavant. Envy commença alors à laisser ses propres mains se ballader sur lui, effleurant son ventre, tournoyant du bout des doigts en se mordant la lèvre. Son autre main finit par atteindre sa virilité qu'il se mit à branleur avec une lenteur extrême. Enfin, le visage de son amant se mit à rosir. Mais pas de honte ou de gêne. Il rougissait d'envie et de désir. Le sexe complètement dressé entre ses cuisses le lui confirmait bien assez. L'homonculus ne put s'empêcher de gémir au bout d'un moment. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas frotter trop fort sa queue, le voir le regarder ainsi l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Ce visage si innocent brulant d'amour et ses yeux remplis de luxure pour lui... Rien que ça aurait pu le faire jouir.

Finalement le jeune Fullmetal se pencha et vint s'allonger sur lui, gardant son bassin légèrement surélevé pour éviter que leurs membres ne se touchent, arrachant de vaines protestations à son amant qui chercha à soulever le sien pour venir à sa rencontre. Mais une main de métal, dure et froide, le plaqua au sol tandis qu'il faisait claqué sa langue contre son palais, montrant son mécontentement.

« Laisse-moi faire, ou je repars me coucher en te laissant te débrouiller tout seul. » La menace le fit s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces comme s'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant. Et son geste désespéré fit rire son petit amour.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » grogna-t-il.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi... C'est juste que ça change tellement quand tu me montres cette partie de toi si... mignonne ! » pouffa encore le blond.

« J'suis pas mignon ! J'suis un tueur et un sadique ! Tu l'as déjà oublié ? » cracha-t-il en montrant les dents. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Il voulut le faire basculer et prendre le dessus, mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste il se retrouva avec les mains emprisonnées dans cette poigne d'acier.

« Tu es un tueur. Un monstre. Mon ennemi. Mais je t'aime. Et j'aime découvrir toutes les facettes de ta personnalité, mon amour... » lui expliqua-t-il en lui mordillant le cou. Envy envoya un grand coup de reins pour essayer de le déloger. Mais à la place sa queue toucha celle d'Edward, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Le plus jeune accepta enfin de les laisser se toucher et s'abaissa, faisant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en les frottant l'une contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, buvant chacun le souffle de l'autre et ses gémissements. L'homonculus rêvait de le faire basculer à quatre pattes et de pouvoir s'enfoncer en lui tellement ses quelques effleurements le rendaient fou. Avec son Chibi, tout était toujours si différent. Dès choses qui l'aurait à peine excité le comblait d'un bien-être jamais atteint.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, s'il te plaît, Edo... » finit-il par demander entre deux gémissements.

« Pas ce soir... Pas maintenant... » et il lui mit trois doigts en bouche lorsqu'il la laissa s'ouvrir, étonné et déçut de ce refus. Tout de suite après il les sentit tourner autour de son intimité, lui arrachant presque de petits cris lorsqu'ils entrèrent un à un en lui. Le gamin se mit à faire de lent mouvement circulaire tout en allant et venant, amplifiant ce geste de plus en plus. La créature du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et, venant à son secours, le blond l'embrassa, mettant en sourdine tous les sons qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir.

En sentant le vide laisser place à ce qui l'avait si bien contenté, il se mit à piailler. Il voulait qu'il continue !

« Ne sois pas si impatient... », murmura son amant contre ses lèvres. Puis il se redressa et posa sa main de fer à côté de la tête de l'homonculus. De celle faite de chaire il se guida jusque contre l'entrée qu'il avait si bien préparée, mais, au lieu de le pénétrer tout de suite, il se mit à tourner autour.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi ! » geignit la pauvre victime. Mais, comme son bourreau avait l'air de s'en moquer, il attendit le bon moment et, d'un geste vif et précis, l'attrapa par les hanches et l'enfonça en lui, criant son bonheur beaucoup trop fort.

« Nii-san ? Ça va ? » demanda une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

« Oui ! Oui Al ça va... J'ai... J'ai marché sur la queue du chat ! » dit Envy avec la bonne voix avant qu'Ed ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils en pouffèrent tous les deux.

« Ne traumatise pas cette pauvre bête, grand frère ! » et ils l'entendirent aller se recoucher.

« On a eu chaud ! Tâche de te contenir maintenant, démon ! »

« Oui mon ange... Mais seulement si tu te décides à me faire VRAIMENT l'amour ! Pas juste à me taquiner... Méchant petit alchimiste ! » ria t-il au creux de son cou, l'enserrant de ses deux bras pour le garder au plus prêt de lui.

Accédant à sa demande, Ed s'enfonça encore plus loin en lui avant de ressortir complètement pour rentrer presque immédiatement. Il continua son manège plusieurs fois, trouvant presque tout de suite le bon angle pour aller buter contre la source du plaisir de son amour, le faisant crier le plus silencieusement possible. Il le bâillonna de ses lèvres à nouveau tout en soulevant son bassin pour se permettre de le pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Envy ne savait plus où il était. C'était si bon. Si intense. Et si tendre en même temps que brutale. Il sentit à peine une petite main se refermer sur son sexe et commencer à le branler tellement les sensations venant de ce point si sensible tout au fond de lui le comblait déjà. Il jouit en quelques minutes, mais, le blond ayant déjà eu deux orgasmes ce soir, continua, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

« Ed... Edo... Ah... J'en peux plus... » la main de son Chibi continuait à aller et venir à la même cadence infernale que ses reins et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il jouit une deuxième fois. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, une troisième lorsqu'enfin son amant se libéra en lui en étouffant son gémissement dans le cou de l'androgyne.

Jamais Envy n'avait connu autant de plaisir en si peu de temps. Il en tremblait comme une feuille.

Il se laissa rouler sur le côté tout en gardant son amour dans ses bras et lui couvrit le visage de baisers tandis que celui-ci souriait, les yeux toujours clos.

« Je t'aime. » Finit par chuchoter son blondinet.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange... » Et il tira tous les essuis de leur armoire pour leur faire un lit de fortune sur lequel il l'attira.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun un air béat sur le visage et le coeur débordant d'amour.

Au matin, Edward se réveilla, seul, avec un gant de toilette fourré dans sa main. « Je t'aime. » Était tout ce qui y était écrit, avec du sang visiblement, mais cela suffit à illuminer sa journée. Il se demanda quand même comment Envy avait fait pour quitter la chambre, mais Al lui fournit l'explication. Dès que le soleil s'était levé le félin n'avait eu de cesse de gratter la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre, avec beaucoup de regret. Son petit frère s'inquiétait déjà pour ce pauvre chaton perdu, ce qui fit rire le plus âgé.

Il espérait revoir son démon le plus vite possible. Il l'aimait. Envers et contre tout.

Fin du Quatorizième Chapitre.

Par LadySade.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, moi j'avoue qu'après l'avoir relu, je le considère comme l'un de mes préférés ! Bon, j'avoue, le coup du chat... Un classique maintenant ! Mais je l'ai évidemment perverti à ma façon... ^^

Review, Please ! Ça m'encourage à continuer, et comme c'est le dernier que je devais simplement corriger pour pouvoir le publier, maintenant je vais devoir recommencer à écrire ! Vous voulez la suite ? Vous savez quoi faire alors !


	15. Chapitre Quinze

Rédemption.

La lueur qui brille au loin.

Prologue :

Ce chapitre se déroule lorsqu'Envy va chercher Solf J. Kimblee à sa sortie de prison pour lui donner ses instructions et le déposer.

La deuxième partie se déroule lorsque Kimblee expose à Edward ce qu'il a à faire s'il veut que tout se passe bien pour " l'otage " (ch. 71)

Chapitre Quinze.

Explosion contrôlée.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda l'alchimiste écarlate lorsqu'il eut fini de lui expliquer sa mission.

« Oui, à peu de chose près... » Envy sentit des mains froides se glisser sous son uniforme.

« Reprends ton apparence... » lui susurra l'humain au creux de l'oreille. Il lui mordit le poignet droit, plus à sa portée que l'autre.

« Bas les pattes, la tomate ! » cracha l'homonculus lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante le fit s'affaler sur le volant, et manquer de peu un accident.

« Ça, c'était juste un avertissement, le monstre. » Il baissa lentement les yeux vers son entrejambe qu'il découvrit déchiqueté.

« Putain, mais tu m'as explosé la queue, fils de pute ! » hurla-t-il en s'engageant dans la première ruelle qu'ils croisèrent.

« Si peu... » Il gara la voiture et se retourna pour découvrir un Kimblee souriant occuper à se déshabiller et plier consciencieusement ses vêtements.

« Non, mais tu nous fais quoi là ? » Ce type était vraiment taré...

« J'ai pas envie de les salir ! » et une fois nu il déposa le tas impeccablement plié sur le siège passager. « Tu la reprends ton apparence maintenant, ou je dois continuer ? » Envy s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, son sexe finissait à peine de se régénérer, il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir en bouillie à nouveau. Il sourit, pensant à Greed qui aurait adoré prendre cette petite vengeance sur lui.

« Je connaissais un type avec qui tu te serais terriblement bien entendu, Solf... » fit-il en souriant encore plus.

« Ah oui ? Tant mieux... Mais là, tout de suite, c'est toi qui m'intéresses... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de ne même pas pouvoir se toucher pendant toutes ses années, à devoir me frotter comme un chien contre mon matelas à cause de cette stupide planche en bois... » lui expliqua-t-il en essayant de l'attirer à lui. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, il les mordit. Pas fort, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas de lui. Malheureusement ça n'eut pas l'effet escompter et le membre de l'alchimiste commença à se dresser.

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de toi. » Et il se retourna, croisant les bras et attendant l'explosion qui n'allait surement pas tarder à réduire son service trois-pièces en miettes. Mais à la place il sentit des dizaines de minuscules picotements tout le long de son bas ventre. C'était étrange, et bon à la fois...

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-il en regardant l'homme qui lui caressait le torse par-dessus son épaule.

« Il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose pour prendre un peu de plaisir... Et en tendant bien les doigts, j'arrivais à les faire se toucher... Donc j'ai fini par trouver ceci. Je crée de microscopiques explosions qui font s'entrechoquer les cellules... Et le résultat est plutôt... agréable, non ? »

« Mmmmh... » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre lorsque Kimblee lui envoya une autre série. Il le prit en dessous des aisselles et réussit à le faire passer au-dessus de la banquette avant, l'allongeant sur lui.

L'homonculus sentit le désir de l'humain contre ses fesses et en frissonna involontairement. Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas se mettre aussi à bander et lorsque l'autre le remarqua en prenant sa virilité en main il lui mordit le cou et déchira un lambeau de chair.

« Je suis sur que tu en as envie aussi ! Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus... »

« J'ai changé ! » l'interrompit la créature. « Je ne veux plus de... "ça" ! » l'interrompit-il.

« Oh... Je vois... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un peut-être ? » et il partit d'un grand rire. « Un homonculus amoureux ! Hahaha ! On aura tout vu ! » continua-t-il en essuyant une larme.

« Te moque pas ! Puis qui te dit que c'est simplement parce que tu m'attires pas, p'tit con ? »

« Mais oui... » fit l'alchimiste en descendant. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos et se contorsionna pour arriver à la hauteur de son sexe, soufflant légèrement dessus et regardant avec plaisir la chair de poule naitre sur toute sa longueur.

« Arrête ça ! » et il repoussa sa tête violemment en arrière. Du sang gicla alors un peu partout et il vit avec horreurs un nombre incalculable de petits cratères parsemer ses cuisses.

« Hum... J'ai bien fait de mettre mes vêtements à l'abri ! » ricana l'auteur du carnage. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était encore supportable. Maudit humain ! Pensa-t-il. Il l'aurait bien démoli un peu, mais ils avaient besoin de lui, et en état de marche parfaite !

Même avec la douleur la grande dextérité de Kimblee lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et il dut y mettre toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de bander. Il essaya de se représenter le visage d'Edward, et sa réaction s'il apprenait que son « petit démon » l'avait trompé... Il vit se peindre la souffrance sur ses traits et les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Surtout pas maintenant que le blond lui avait avoué ses sentiments et que leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ! Mais au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires à penser à lui son imagination vicieuse lui fit oublier qui le suçait. Il voyait à travers ses paupières closes son amour. C'était sa bouche qui montait et descendait le long de son sexe dur. Ses doigts qui jouaient avec. Il pouvait même voir ses yeux d'or le fixer d'un air rieur à travers ses mèches blondes...

« Edo... » chuchota-t-il en glissant ses doigts à travers la longue chevelure noire du mauvais alchimiste.

« Edo ? Mmmmh... intéressant ! Qui l'eut cru... » ria Kimblee, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux terrifiés à l'homonculus.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

« C'est bien du plus âgé des frères Elric dont tu parles, hein ? » ricana l'autre avec un air mauvais tout en le maintenant en place. Il appuya plus fort ses mains sur les cuisses à peine cicatrisées de son nouveau jouet pour bien lui faire comprendre que leurs intégrités ne dépendaient que de lui.

« Et puis d'abord en quoi le fait que je bande ou non change-t-il quelque chose pour toi ? Fait ce que t'as à faire et vite ! » Il tentait surtout de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à d'autres confidences gênantes.

« Pour faire ce dont j'ai envie, il le faut, idiot ! » dit-il en se plaçant, jambe écartées, au-dessus de lui. Il lécha rapidement ses doigts et s'en servit pour lubrifier l'entrée de son corps avant de guider le sexe de la créature en lui, le visage tordu de douleur et gémissant d'un contentement manifeste. Envy ne s'était vraiment pas du tout attendu à ça ! Il pensait que c'était lui qui allait se faire prendre, sûrement pas l'inverse !

Se redressant, il glissa ses mains dans son dos et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde de sa queue, lui arrachant un cri aigu.

« Si c'était que je te prenne comme une petite salope que tu voulais, fallait le dire tout de suite, la tomate ! » et attrapant d'une main sa fesse droite il le fit monter et descendre brutalement sur toute la longueur de son membre, le faisant crier encore plus fort.

« Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! » piailla l'imbécile.

« Fallait y penser avant ! Comment dites-vous déjà ? Ah! Oui... Qui cherche trouve, non ? » et il se tendit, tapant en lui encore plus rudement.

« Branle-moi ! » supplia Kimblee tout en s'accrochant désespérément à l'homonculus.

« Tu rêves là ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! » Et l'alchimiste fut donc forcé de s'occuper de son propre sexe tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du monstre qui le baisait pour étouffer ses gémissements.

« Mmmmh... Ça t'a réussi toutes ses années d'abstinence ! T'as le cul aussi serré qu'une vierge ! » susurra-t-il en sentant l'orgasme monté. Pardon, Edo... pensa-t-il. Et il jouit en rejetant la tête en arrière, tirant sur les cheveux de l'humain à les arracher et gémissant de plaisir.

Il se laissa alors retomber sur la banquette et sortit de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci resta bouche bée.

« Et moi ? » brailla-t-il, faisant se couvrir les oreilles à l'autre.

« Toi rien à foutre ! » ria-t-il.

« P'tit con ! » et il souleva les longues jambes d'Envy avant d'essayer de le pénétrer de force.

« Non ! » et il le gifla. Kimblee posa alors ses mains sur les tibias du semi-immortel et les fit exploser, barbouillant la lunette arrière de sang frais et le faisant hurler.

« Ça aura repoussé d'ici que j'aie fini... » et il entra en lui après avoir utilisé un peu du fluide qui coulait sur la vitre pour lubrifier le passage.

« Vous vous seriez entendu à merveille, Greed et toi... » murmura le monstre tout en essayant de masquer sa douleur. Mais Solf ne l'écoutait pas, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir prendre son propre plaisir. Il finit par écarter les cuisses de sa victime pour pouvoir se coller à elle et l'embrassa. Il ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance qu'il eu tôt fait de balayer et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'homonculus. Celui-ci ne répondit pas à son baiser, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux et essayant de penser à son amour, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et qu'il pourrait toujours prendre sa revanche dès que Père n'aurait plus besoin de ce nouveau pion...

Malgré tout ce temps passer sans sexe Kimblee faisait preuve d'une endurance étonnante et il était toujours occupé à aller et venir en lui quand ses jambes eurent enfin fini de se recomposer. Décidant que l'affrontement ne servirait à rien pour l'instant il les enroula autour du corps de l'alchimiste pour le guider là où il voulait que sa queue aille. Comprenant son intention l'humain prit lui-même l'initiative de trouver le bon angle et vint taper sur le centre du plaisir masculin qui se trouvait à cet endroit. Il se mit même à le branler en éloignant un peu son ventre du sien, mais sans rompre leur baiser. Envy pouvait sentir les longs cheveux lui chatouiller le visage et réussit même à se convaincre que c'était ceux, doré comme le soleil, de son petit amour. Il notait bien toutes les différences dans les gestes de l'homme, mais choisit de les ignorer pour ne penser qu'au gamin qu'il aimait plus que tout. La main qui lui procurait encore plus de plaisir que le membre en lui le faisait se rapprocher un peu plus de l'orgasme à chaque seconde. Lorqu'il sentit que l'autre voulu s'éloigner de lui il le serra très fort. Il ne voulait pas briser l'illusion. Pas encore. Et il jouit enfin, laissant échapper ce qu'il craignait tant :

« Je t'aime, Edward... »

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, même si je ne suis pas le gosse Elric ! » ricana l'écarlate.

« Éjacule et ferme là ! » lui cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'il était faible ! Il pensait que ça avait changé, mais non... Il l'était pour d'autres raisons, mais il l'était toujours autant...

« Oui, oui, ça vient... » et il le sentit cogner à nouveau en lui, encore plus fort, ses yeux, étrangement semblables aux siens, le fixant intensément.

« Tu es si beau... » lâcha Kimblee. Décidément, les humains l'étonneraient toujours ! Et Solf, plaquant sa bouche violemment sur la sienne, déchargea en lui, gémissant contre ses lèvres tout en les mordillant doucement.

Ils restèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre un long moment, l'humain, la tête posée sur le torse de l'homonculus, jouant avec ses longs cheveux aux reflets verts. Envy se détestait. Comment avait-il pu laisser une chose pareille arrivée ? Si son jeune et innocent amour l'apprenait... Il en frissonna. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Surtout pas à cause d'une idiotie pareille, totalement futile en comparaison de leurs différents habituels !

« Bon, il est temps d'y aller. » dit-il en repoussant doucement l'alchimiste. Celui-ci repassa avec lui à l'avant du véhicule pour se rhabiller et y resta, vu l'état déplorable de la banquette arrière.

Lorsqu'enfin il le déposa, cet idiot lui vola un baiser avant de descendre, visiblement heureux et satisfait de leurs « retrouvailles ». Il fut soulagé de le voir partir. Et plus qu'inquiet de savoir que ce malade allait côtoyer son Edward pendant plusieurs jours, si pas semaines... Il faudrait qu'il aille s'assurer que tout se passait bien sinon il était sûr d'être le premier humain artificiel à mourir d'une crise cardiaque due au stress !

« Pardonne-moi, mon ange... » murmura-t-il au vide qui l'entourait et l'oppressait soudain tout en redémarrant la voiture.

Briggs, quelques jours plus tard.

« Très bien... Mais pour être sûr que tu ne dises rien d'inutile, je t'accompagne. Mais avant... » Kimblee avait enfin fini d'exposer leurs conditions au Fullmetal et avait hâte de passer à la suite. Il se leva et alla verrouiller la porte. « ...Déshabille-toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris, gamin. Enlève tes vêtements. » Ordonna l'alchimiste écarlate en se retournant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Non, mais ça va pas, vieux pervers ! » hurla Edward en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Oh... Tu peux crier. Cette pièce est insonorisée. Je m'en suis assuré dès que j'ai su que tu étais ici... »

« Jamais ! » et il se dirigea vers la porte malgré l'homme qui lui barrait le passage. Celui-ci l'envoya valser contre un mur d'un seul coup et se mit à rire.

« Bien ! Très bien... Si tu veux la jouer comme ça... Ton petit ami aussi a voulu résister... Mais je ne peux pas te faire exploser comme lui... Tu en mourais, malheureusement... » ricana-t-il.

« Mon... petit ami ? » une lueur sauvage s'alluma dans ses yeux d'or lorsqu'il comprit « Envy ! Que lui as-tu fait, connard ? »

« Alors c'était bien vrai... et réciproque... Le petit Fullmetal amoureux d'un de ses pires ennemis ! Un être artificiel de surcroit ! C'est encore plus drôle que je ne l'avais trouvé lorsqu'il avait soupiré ton nom pendant que je le baisais bien fort... » Il fut ravi de l'expression furieuse qui se peignit sur les trait du blond.

« Je vais te le faire payer ! » et il se jeta sur lui. Seulement le gosse ne rencontra que le vide et s'étala lamentablement. Il le savait pourtant ! Sa colère ne lui rendait jamais service ! Profitant qu'il est face contre terre l'homme lui sauta sur le dos, enfonçant ses genoux dans ses reins, et lui ligota les poignets avec sa ceinture.

« Voilà... Comme ça tu te tiendras un peu tranquille ! » fit-il en le retournant. « Enfin... c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de tes fringues maintenant ! » et il les déchira d'un coup sec. Ceux du haut d'abord. Puis il lui arracha son pantalon, décidant visiblement que les bottines aussi étaient de trop et les retirant avec un soupir d'exaspération en découvrant les trois paires de chaussettes que le plus jeune portait.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que les chaussettes sur un homme nu, c'est un véritable tue-l'amour ! Pas toi ? » Mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse, plaquant ses lèvres sur celle de sa nouvelle victime après les lui avoir enlevés, reculant juste à temps pour éviter le coup de dents que le môme lui réservait.

« Si tu mords, je te les explose ! Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin pour ce qu'on attend de toi, si ? »

Le blondinet eut un regard apeuré. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier. Puis la referma.

« Même s'ils pouvaient t'entendre, personne ne viendrait à ton secours. Alors, tu vas être bien sage ? Ou je dois m'occuper de ta chère petite mécanicienne ? Et je suis sûr que mes hommes adoreront profiter d'elle aussi... »

Cette fois c'était de la terreur qu'il vit au fond de ses iris ambrés. Il finit même par acquiescer, l'air resigner.

« Bien ! J'étais sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre. »

Kimblee se leva alors et entreprit de se dévêtir, prenant tout son temps et pliant à nouveau ces vêtements en les déposant sur la table. Il prit même la peine de remettre sur pied la chaise qu'Edward avait renversée en bondissant d'indignation. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin le gosse n'avait pas bougé et fixait simplement le plafond. Il s'approcha de lui, détaillant son jeune corps déjà couvert de cicatrice et en appréciant la musculature. Il fut quand même dépité de le trouver aussi mou que son compagnon. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre par un enfant ! se consola-t-il.

L'attrapant par les cheveux, il le fit se mettre à genoux et lui présenta son sexe, déjà dur après ces quelques « préliminaires ». Le blond secoua la tête, gardant sa mignonne petite bouche hermétiquement close. Il le frotta alors contre ses lèvres en riant.

« Ouvre... Où je vais voir à côté... » et il ria encore plus lorsque le gamin s'empressa d'engloutir sa queue. « N'oublie pas, si je sens tes dents..." mais il n'eut pas besoin de finir, son jouet s'appliquant visiblement à le contenter sans rien tenter de stupide, le faisant déjà gémir. Il finit par se vider dans sa jeune gorge beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, manquer l'étouffer par la même occasion.

« Retourne-toi, à quatre pattes. » lui ordonna-t-il. Les orbes d'or le supplièrent, mais ça ne fit que l'énervé et il le frappa. « Fais ce que je te dis crétin ! » et il lui obéit. « Lève ton cul. Encore. Plus haut. Plus haut j'ai dit ! Voilà... » Il s'agenouilla à son tour et passa sa main entre les cuisses écartées du blond pour saisir son sexe. Il bandait.

« Pas autant de retenu que ton amant, petiot ! » ricana l'écarlate en le branlant un peu, adorant voir son cul se tortiller sous ses yeux. N'y tenant plus, il cracha dans sa main libre et la passa sur son gland avant de saisir les hanches du gamin d'une main et de se guider en lui de l'autre. C'est trop serré ! constata-t-il lorsque pour la troisième fois sa queue dérapa sur l'entrée de sa victime. Ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer la nounou et de le préparer à le recevoir ! Mais il dut s'y résoudre, s'il voulait pouvoir le baiser. Il suça donc ses doigts avant d'en fourrer un à l'intérieur du gosse, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Tu aimes, hein petit ? »

« Non ! Et j'suis pas..." mais ses protestations furent coupées par l'introduction d'un doigt supplémentaire avec lequel il se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseau de plus en plus large, écoutant les sons adorables que produisait Ed pendant qu'il travaillait l'étroit conduit de chair. Il lui mit finalement le troisième doigt, le faisant crier. Il avait menti. Il n'avait aucune idée de si la pièce était réellement insonorisée et espérait en réalité que ce ne soit pas le cas...L'idée que l'idiote qui se trouvait tout à côté puisse entendre son cher « ami » d'enfance se faire prendre par un homme qu'il détestait l'excitait au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'enfin il jugea qu'il l'avait assez élargi, il les retira, le faisant piailler comme une catin.

« Ça vient ! Ne sois pas aussi impatient... » et, reprenant ses hanches, il le pénétra. Son sexe glissa tout seul à l'intérieur et il sentit avec délice l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son intimité l'enserrer.

« Je comprends Envy, tu as un cul... délicieux ! Et avec ta mignonne petite gueule d'ange... » Il se mit à aller et venir en lui, le faisant presque hurler de douleur. « Mais c'est qu'il ne te baise pas assez ma parole ! S'il te prenait plus souvent, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal pour si peu... Je devrais peut-être me dévouer pour m'occuper de ton cas pendant le temps que nous allons passer ensemble, non ? »

« Non ! » cria Edward, le faisant pouffer.

« Mais si... tu vas voir, je suis sûr de faire ça bien mieux que lui. » Et, lui prenant la taille des deux mains, il chercha le bon angle pour aller taper contre le coeur du plaisir nicher juste à sa portée. Le blond eut un hoquet lorsqu'il le trouva, et il se mit à cogner en lui, continuant à le faire hoqueter à chaque nouveau coup de reins. Il finit par le retourner sur le dos sans quitter la chaleur de son jeune corps et prit sa queue en main après avoir mis ses jambes sur ses épaules pour pouvoir continuer à s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible. Le branlant au même rythme, il essaya de l'embrasser malgré la résistance qu'il rencontrait à cause de ses cuisses posées sur lui. Agacé, il griffa son sexe sur toute sa longueur pour le forcer à les écarter, ce qu'il fit de bien mauvaise grâce, fermant les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Malgré tout le gosse finit par jouir au creux de sa main et il sentit son propre orgasme enfin arriver. Edward ne criait plus assez à son goût, mais son expression lui suffisait déjà amplement, sans conter l'étroitesse qui continuait à lui donner un plaisir délicieux. Fourrant son visage dans sa longue chevelure qui s'était défaite quand il l'avait giflé, il grogna en jouissant.

Il se laissa alors retomber sur le gamin, reprenant lentement son souffle. Il se dit qu'effectivement, il devrait penser à le reprendre deux ou trois fois tant qu'il l'avait sous la main, en plus d'être un très bon coup, il pourrait ainsi récupérer son ancienne endurance, bien qu'il fut sur de rester bien au-dessus de la moyenne générale des hommes d'Amestris. Dans ses domaines de prédilection, il excellait toujours.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le clin d'oeil au couple GreedxKimblee !

J'hésite à faire un chapitre avec Kimblee à Brigs... Quand pensez-vous ? Bein voilà... C'est fait ! Mais intégré... C'était pas assez long sinon !

Et, please, laissez-moi une review ! Ça ne vous coûte rien, et moi ça m'encourage vraiment !

Désolée pour la deuxième partie, ça m'a pris, comme ça, je me suis dit qu'avec Kimblee, un seul ne suffirait pas ! C'est vraiment le genre de gars à vouloir profiter de tout, surtout s'il peut foutre la merde en même temps !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et si oui, vous savez où cliquer pour me le faire savoir ! Oui, c'est ça, sur le bouton pour laisser une REVIEW !


	16. Chapitre Seize

**Rédemption.**

**NdA:**

Chapitre non prévu, POV Envy.

Pas envie de relire, il est 6h du matin, je suis d'une humeur massacrante.

Voilà, je le retravaillerais peut-être plus tard.

Désolée pour la longue attente de ceux qui suivent encore cette fic, le reste arrivera plus vite.

Chapitre suivant pour la semaine prochaine, il est presque terminé.

Attention, ténèbres. Mais si vous êtes toujours là, si vois êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, ce n'est surement pas sans raison.

Subir ta souffrance.

_Tout ce qui devrait compter, au moins pour commencer._

Envy souffre.

Vraiment.

Il a mal.

Et de cette douleur renait l'envie de _faire _mal.

Atrocement.

Pour cesser de ressentir.

Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a toujours fonctionné.

Mais depuis qu'il a retrouvé la lumière, il ne peut plus.

Il sait ce que cela fait maintenant.

Avant aussi, il savait, mais sa folie lui permettait d'occulter, de se concentrer sur ce qu'il désirait savoir. Sentir. Avoir.

Maintenant que son soleil a chassé ces sombres nuages, il ne peut plus nier.

Il sait, et ne peut plus rien n'y changer.

Même quand il est allé punir le chien de militaire, il n'a fait que le minimum.

Juste apposé sa marque, délimiter son territoire.

Mais là il a **besoin** de plus.

Il voit déjà le petit corps de l'orphelin sous lui, hurlant et se tordant.

Il sent déjà la chaleur de la chair.

Il aperçoit déjà le sang qui coule.

Et il entend enfin le craquement de sa nuque au moment où l'orgasme explose.

Mais non.

Il secoue la tête.

Il ne peut pas.

Il ne peut plus.

Tout ça parce qu'enfin, il l'a trouvé.

Il pourrait, en fait. Edward n'en saurait jamais rien.

Il suffirait de prendre une autre victime que Nicolas.

Une qui ressemble à Kimblee.

Faute du vrai.

Se suicider ?

Oui.

Prendre son apparence, et utiliser une de ses vies...

Mais non.

Pas assez.

Et Envy souffre.

Parce qu'il sait que là-bas, au loin, dans le Nord, son soleil souffre.

Il sait que l'écarlate doit être en train de posséder ce jeune corps à l'innocence pécheresse.

Est-ce déjà fait ?

Sur le point de l'être ?

En train de se produire ?

Il aimerait y être, briser cette nuque si fragile et sucer la moelle de ce monstre humain.

Il voudrait le faire _**avant**_ qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tout ça pour une phrase, un prénom soupirer.

Tout cela à cause de sa faiblesse.

Il n'a jamais été digne de son soleil.

Et maintenant l'est encore moins.

Il imagine les deux disques d'or se voiler, s'effrayer.

Il voit les larmes perler, la détresse.

Les dents meurtrirent les lèvres, l'incompréhension de ce soudain intérêt inutile.

Il sent même ses doigts que lui, simple homonculus, a un jour apprécié avoir sur le corps, et qui maintenant courent sur cette peau douce et chaude.

Non.

Elle serait fraiche, car là bas, il fait froid.

Aussi froid que le coeur du monstre qui doit aller et venir dans celui qu'il aime.

**De quel droit ?**

_**POURQUOI ?**_

Il sent l'emprise sur lui se resserrer.

Le collier l'étrangler.

La laisse se raccourcir.

Père n'a rien dit.

Mais Père sait.

Et Père se régale de l'impuissance de son fils.

Son créateur le retient.

Oh, bien sûr, il lui a laissé assez de jeu.

S'il le souhaite vraiment, Envy n'a qu'à tirer.

Un coup sec, et la chaîne qui les relie lui et ce père stérile se briserait.

Il pourrait courir, aller rejoindre celui qu'il aime.

L'amour.

Ce mot qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris lui fait peur désormais.

Il l'effraie.

Il la pensé, puis dit, et enfin entendu.

Mais maintenant qu'il est _réellement_ temps d'agir, il reste figer.

Utilisant son statut comme une excuse.

Utilisant le lien qui l'unit à Père pour ne rien faire.

Envy a peur.

Et puis il n'arriverait jamais à temps, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est surement déjà trop tard.

Alors quelle importance ?

Aucune.

Il a failli.

Il n'est plus digne de son soleil.

Il ne l'a jamais été, mais aurait pu le devenir.

Et Père sent ses doutes.

Il s'en régale, s'en repait comme du sang de sa proie.

Envy peut aussi le sentir jubiler.

Il ne peut ressentir ses émotions que quand son créateur le veut.

Et c'est encore pire.

Tel un miroir lui renvoyant sa lâcheté.

Greed aurait été.

Greed n'aurait déjà jamais laissé Kimblee le toucher.

Et si ç'avait été le cas, il serait déjà au côté de son amant.

De son amour.

Il le protégerait.

Envy ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette certitude.

Mais il sait avoir raison.

Seulement... Envy n'est que l'envie.

Il souhaite y être.

Il désire être capable de protéger son aimé.

Il a envie d'être dans près de lui.

Mais entre l'envie et le geste, il y a un monde de différence.

Un gouffre qui le ronge.

.

Alors quand finalement il part, il sait qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Parce qu'il y va non pas en voulant encore pouvoir le sauver.

Mais parce que son soleil a disparu.

Et Kimblee aussi.

La peur l'étreint.

Envy est tout de même fier.

Il n'a fait de mal à personne.

Juste à lui même.

Joli mensonge.

Son inaction à la même valeur au final.

Edward a été blessé.

Il le sait.

Il le sent.

Et pas seulement dans sa chair.

À cause de lui.

De son envie.

De sa lâcheté.

Mais Envy y va quand même.

Pour le retrouver.

Pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

.

Parce qu'il n'a plus _envie_ d'aimer.

Mais parce qu'il **aime**.

Enfin.

Vraiment.

Il a découvert qu'aimer, c'est souffrir.

Et aime ça.

Il a envie de souffrir parce qu'il aime.

Oui.

C'est presque pareil.

Sauf que son amour est enfin réel.

Vraiment réel.

Et sa souffrance aussi.

.

Même s'il s'est décidé trop tard, il a réussi.

Une demie-victoire.

Au goût amer.

Mais une victoire quand même.

.

Envy l'homonculus part sauver ce qu'il reste d'Edward Elric.

Pas son corps.

Ni même son âme.

Mais juste son coeur.

.

Et tant pis s'il peut entendre le rire ravi de son créateur au creux de son oreille, et son halètement de fauve sur la nuque de son bonheur.

.

Parce qu'Envy l'homonculus aime.

Et c'est tout ce qui _devrait _compter.

Au moins pour commencer.

Fin de cet étrange chapitre qui tranche fortement avec le reste de la fic, mais j'en avais **besoin.**


End file.
